A Demon's Passion
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: It's been five years since Sasuke's been freed and everyone is living happy, normal lives. But there is one thing that can upset the balance of his family forever. SEQUEL TO LOVER OF A DEMON! ALRYE AND HITOKO COLAB! RATED M FOR LATER CHAPS! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

He sat in the room, eyes wide with indescribable fear, everywhere he looked he saw that-that thing! He'd shoot at it as it laughed and walked closer an closer to him, mocking him on how Naruto belonged to it and wasn't his. He screamed when it got close to him and then disappear just to repeat the cycle over and over again.

It haunted him every night and every waking moment for the last five years. He recalled the only peace he had was watching Naruto's wedding on national television, apparently he married a very successful horror movie actor. The man played werewolves, wolves, vampires, devils and even an Incubus with Naruto as his co-star for an AV. He remembered watching Naruto say I do and kiss the man, the man that looked so much like him and yet reminded him so much of that _Thing._

He only saw Naruto once and he had been holding a baby in his arms. The blond had brought him a box of tea and told him that when he was seeing that thing to ask a nurse to make he tea and it'll help him settle into a peaceful sleep. He did so once the blond had left, not even telling him about the baby or why he seemed to be breast feeding said infant.

He slept peacefully for the first time in five years. Now here he was in his room with a suction cup gun shooting at the demon that haunted him now only during the waking hours of the day, waiting for the nurse to come with his medicine and tea so he could got to bed and sleep peacefully, away from the nightmare.

He looked up when the nurse came in, but for some reason he looked rather... demonic. He backed away when he locked the door and when he ripped off his face, Sai screamed.

His screams could be heard all through out the compound but no one either heard nor seemed to care. Sai ran to the door and tried to open it but froze seeing a bloody mess through the glass. He could make out the mangled corpse of the nurse who normally brought him his tea.

He screamed in wide eyed terror before turning around to see her face looking back at him with a sweet smile.

"There's no need to be afraid... I won't hurt you... I just want your face." She said as the faceless creature, covered in blood and seemed to be secreting some type of slime from it's featureless flesh, grabbed him by the throat and, after dropping the old face, grabbed his ear.

Sai screamed as loudly as he could, hoping someone would save him but his scream was cut off as his face was ripped off. The faceless thing smiled after attacking the new and permanent face on as Sai convulsed and suffocated to death before laughing as he concentrated a mass of energy and shot it at the window and jumped out, laughing as the building burst into flames.

"Ahh, this face will do wonderful! I can easily get close to my beloved and when that fool leasts expects it I will steal him back!"  
~~~~~~

" MOMMY!" Naruto rolled over and sucked in a deep breath through his nose. The door to his bedroom busted open as their five year old son ran in with his blanket tied around his neck and flying behind him, much like a cape. He jumped onto the bed and Sasuke moaned as he was pulled from a deep sleep. The blond yawned as he pulled the boy into his arms and started to cuddle him. Sasuke rolled over and kissed the tears from the corners of his son's eyes. The boy sniffed a little before settling down in Naruto's arms.

" What's wrong Takahiro?" Naruto muttered as he petted his son's raven locks. Deep blue eyes looked into the similar eyes of his mother and the blond noticed the fear that danced there. " Did you have a nightmare again? Do you wanna sleep with Daddy and me tonight?"

The five year old nodded his head furiously. Sasuke scooted over a little as his little son weaseled his way next to him. He smiled a little as soft raven hair brushed his nose. His hair was to the small of his back now and reminded Sasuke very much of his brother's hair; so he didn't have the heart to cut it into a shorter style. He kept it in a loose braid when he slept and some of the strands had come out, making him look adorably disheveled. Sasuke kissed his son's hair as Naruto stroked his cheeks.

" What did you dream about my son?" The demon asked cuddling up to the small body in front of him. Since Naruto was a human and he was a demon, their son had come out a half breed. However, the demonic genes were much more dominate in his body, which was why he looked much more like Sasuke. But said demon loved those ocean blue eyes that complimented the darkness of his hair and paleness of his complexion. He purred lightly as his son pressed more of his back against his father's chest. Takahiro purred back with contentment.

" I had a dream about a man, I don't know who he was but he was scary! And he didn't have a face! An-and he attacked another guy and ripped his face off! Then he burnt down some building. It was real scary Daddy!" Sasuke nuzzled the back of his son's neck, cradling his face on the small boy's shoulder. He was able to kiss the pale cheek.

" Sounds like quite the nightmare." Naruto said with a yawn. " But no worries now, Daddy and I will protect you from the baddies and monsters. If they lay a hand on my baby, oh the pain that will be suffered..."

" Not even Daddy would be able to stop Mommy if he went off the deep end." Sasuke whispered to his son, who was giggling from the breath tickling his ear and his mother's antics. " But I would do the same if someone ever laid a finger on you."

" You promise that they won't get me Daddy?" Sasuke nodded and pulled his son closer to his chest in a protective manor. Takahiro let out a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes. Once Naruto was sure he was asleep he looked at Sasuke, who had a troubled aura around him.

" What do you think it could mean?" The blond asked as the demon stroked his son's hair. He shrugged.

" It could mean a lot of things. I mean he has the gift of empathy and can see into the lives of humans, not to mention since he's part demon it's much stronger than that of a human so it wouldn't surprise me if he could feel or even see the pain and fear from our memories of Orochimaru or all the repressed emotion in this house. I can understand why he never wants to be alone in here. It's overwhelming for those who are sensitive." Sasuke glared at the ceiling a little bit. " If only he was more specific about what happened...But whatever, it's better not to worry about it now, we need to get some rest."

" Yes. He'll probably have another nightmare if we keep worrying about him. And I never want to hurt my baby.." Naruto said planting a kiss on Takahiro's forehead. " But...I'm going to have a chat with Kyuubi and his kittens in the morning, see if they've picked up any recent demonic activity that isn't just a fey or some lesser being." Sasuke nodded and they shared a brief kiss over their son before rolling over and going back to sleep.  
~~

" All of your references check out perfectly, though don't you think you'd be more suited to teaching a higher grade? Like perhaps sixth or seventh? You seem _much_ too qualified to teach _kindergarten_ of all things." The black haired man looked up from his coffee and flashed the blond woman in front of him a genuine smile. He set his coffee down on her desk so he could sit up properly. The name plaque on the desk read Saga Kin, she was the principal of the small private school. Hokkadio Preparatory School Of The Arts. The man knew that all the celebrities who acted or sang sent their children here, it was rated the number one art school in Japan for five years in a row. He gently brushed some lint from the coat of his suit, which was a dark gray accented with white and black to make it look much cleaner and sharper.

" Yes, maybe later I would like to pursue a career in a higher grade, once I'm used to my surrounding but for now I would just like to teach small children. They have _so_ much to learn in such a short amount of time and I would _love_ to be the one who prepares them for their much harder courses in the future." He finished with yet another smile and the woman seemed dazzled enough.

" Well, there's just one more piece left in the interview. Can I hear you play something? What do you prefer? We have organs, pianos, numerous electric key boards, violins, cellos, any instrument really..."

" Well I believe the organ is fine. I think a Bach fugue would be good enough right now...Perhaps 'Little' in G Minor." The woman nodded and showed him to the music room. It was large, about the size of a high school auditorium, and the acoustics were incredible. Even the tiny footfalls sounded like thunder. He stared wide eyed at the organ, the pipes were a shiny bronze and looked brand new even though he could see the wear of it. He ran his fingers over the ivory keys and shivered a little. It was magnificent. The pipes reached the ceiling, spreading in all different lengths like copper-like trees growing from cherry wood soil. He sat down on the small black stool and started to play. The woman seemed unimpressed at first, though she did like how he could play without sheet music. But as soon as the tempo picked up she couldn't contain her awe. His fingers seemed to only blur on the keys, the three rows of them. When he finished, the room filled with the boom of clapping.

" That was amazing! You are truly gifted! Not even needing sheet music!" She said and he just smiled at her. " I'm happy to say welcome aboard, Mr-"

" No need for the formalities. Just call me Sai."  
~~~

Sasuke remembered when the house was filled with music. Itachi had been a musical prodigy along with his amazing fighting abilities. He really had gotten the best of both worlds. And after he died and the younger Uchha had been freed, for good, he decided that he would never listen to any classical music ever again. Itachi always loved to tackle a fugue before lunch and if he even missed one beat his brother would spend hours and hours upon that measure until he could play it better than the composer. Sasuke loved to sit next to his brother on the piano bench and watch those pale fingers play for hours, even if it was the same stupid tune. And the raven even learned from his brother, the basics at the very least. It was still something. But Itachi died and he swore there would be no more music from his old piano...But when Takahiro found one of Itachi's old pieces of sheet music he couldn't help but play a little something on the out of tune piano in the attic. That's when his son fell in love with the piano and every other musical instrument he heard. And who was Sasuke to deny his son of something he longed to do? And now his son was sitting in the living room, before breakfast, like he always does practicing his scales before he attempted, yet again, Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata". What creeped Sasuke out the most was that it was Itachi's favorite piece to play in the morning. It worried him that if his son was the reincarnation of Itachi that he would die in a horrible way like his brother...

He pushed those thoughts out of his head and walked into the spacious living room. Naruto was sitting on the love seat, listening to their son play. Sasuke knew his love couldn't resist listening to their talented son, even when he hit a sour note or pushed the volume peddles a little too hard. When the piece ended Takahiro took a pencil and circles the measures where he was having the most trouble. Just like Itachi used to...He turned around and stared up, almost shocked to see his father standing there.

" Daddy! Were you listening to me play, cause I know it's not that good yet..." He said with a small pout on his lips. Sasuke walked up to his son and ruffled the raven locks.

" No, I think you play wonderfully, don't you Naruto?" The blond smiled and nodded.

" Hn. Moms always think that whatever their child does is good, but dads are more honest, even though sometimes the opinion hurts." Now that struck home with Sasuke. His father hadn't been the most supportive, greatest dad in the world. He smiled at his son before looking back at Naruto, who was reading a small pamphlet.

" What do you have there?" He asked. The blond got up and walked over to Sasuke, handing him the paper. " A Prep school?"

" Yeah. It's for musicians and artists. And I thought, maybe, Takahiro would like to attend..." The small boy's eyes brightened and he turned to face his parents.

" Really? I can go to a private school for my talents? That's awesome!" He looked expectantly at Sasuke. " Please Daddy? Can I go?"

" Well...I'll research it a little more but we should at least swing by the orientation to see what the school is like. And I don't see why you can't go to a prep school since you are going to start school this year, anyway. I want you to have the best education possible though. So I guess my answer is..We'll see."

" That's practically a 'yes'!" Takahiro yelled and he ran up to his parents, hugging their knees. He cuddled his face against Sasuke's leg and looked up. " I love you guys!"

" We didn't say 'yes' yet, so calm down!" Naruto said with a cheeky smile. The small boy looked up with a giant grin on his face.

" Technically, mommy, you did say yes whereas Daddy said maybe. And I know you can help my case!" Takahiro said with a large smile. The blond rolled his eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have let him watch those lawyer, cop TV shows.  
~~~~

**Kyaa I love Sasuke and Naruto's son! The idea of him is sooo adorable. I just wanna squeeze him, and cuddle him!**

**Naruto: Why do me and Sasuke always have sons?  
Me: Because you don't have that much sex, the less sex you have before the actual pregnancy then the higher percentage of getting a son. Everyone knows that.  
Rye: Who's lame enough to know that?  
Me:...D:  
Rye: Exactly. Muhahaha!  
Sasuke: Hitoko-Sama aren't you supposed to be writing an essay?  
Me: I HATE YOU SASU-TEME! ...This was Hitoko-Sama.  
Rye: AND THIS WAS YOUR MASTER! ahh, I missed that.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

While Naruto took Takahiro out to the mall to by some nice clothes for orientation and the screening to get into the prep school, Sasuke walked into Naruto's Library where their three favorite demons were reading the massive walls of literature. Kyuubi looked up from reading one of Naruto's first novels.

"What can I do for you, Sasuke?" He asked, his smile was as evil as it normally was.

"Hiya Sasuke!" Hitomi called from high up on the shelves, Aki was curled up on Takahiro's bean bag chair reading Black Blood. It was a good book, made Kyuubi paranoid for a week after reading it though.

"Naruto and Takahiro just went to the mall- Sure... leave without me telling you to..." Sasuke said when both kittens zoomed passed him like bats out of hell. "How do you deal with them?"

"Catnip does wonders, man..." Kyuubi said like a really doped out hippie.

Sasuke rolled his red eyes and sat on his own chair, the high back made him feel safer. He looked at Kyuubi with the tired eyes of a worried father and Kyuubi instantly stood up and leaned down level with him.

"You are worried, Uchiha... I know that look better than you'd think." He said. Crimson met blood red and as if the wind blew his mind open like a book, Kyuubi was able to see all that was worrying him. " Takahiro's nightmares are becoming worse... You are also worried about him being Itachi's reincarnation..."

"You should know better than anyone that I cannot handle anymore repeats..." He said, his eyes dulling down as painful memories resurfaced.

"Yes I know... but you forget, he may have Itachi's spirit, but he has Master's heart and mind." Kyuubi reminded him. "Suffers as much as his mother does."

Sasuke nodded, sighing he looked back at the much older demon as he knelt before him, resting his chin on the arm of the chair and growled a bit as he thought of what to do now.

"Well nothing big has happened lately, a slug demon was murdered, torn to bits and only certain organs were harvested from it... And I even went THERE to make sure that nothing was missed."

"And?"

"It's as dead as dead gets... unless you're Hades then it's non-stop screaming." Kyuubi joked, it was in poor taste, but it still got a small quirk of the lips from Sasuke. "I tried to figure out what Slug organs could be used for, and unless you're Tsunade, trying to be eternally young, there aren't much uses for it other than eternal youth..."

"Great... Well thanks anyway. I better find the rest of those scores... I hope Naruto put them somewhere safe-"

"Your room, back of the closet in the wall safe. Naruto put the things that Arashi remembered from her life in there. Your brother's scores are there." Kyuubi said.

"... Thanks." Sasuke stood up from the chair, once Kyuubi backed off and left the room. He smiled a bit to himself.

In the five years that he had been free, Neji and Hinata moved in with their lovers, his fiends took up their former hunting grounds and Kiba and Shino moved into the guest house out back. Sakura and Ino moved in as well as Tsunade and Shizune. The house was always filled with noise, laughter and music. Which was made all the better when he had discovered that Naruto had a lovely singing voice. He blamed his urge to sing and the shyness he felt on the pregnancy.

He also learned that Naruto did not like him one bit while pregnant. It was one thing for a demon to be pregnant with a demon baby, they could handle the mood swings and the activeness of the baby. But a human pregnant with a demonic baby? Let's say Sasuke's left hand became his best friend and the sofa his new lover.

Shaking his head, Sasuke walked into their closet and punched in the number code before scaning his palm and eyes to open it. He opened the black box inside and found his brother's music sheets. He smiled and pulled them out carefully and went to his desk, sitting them down on the top before running out of the room and into the supply closet to pull out blank score sheets and a few other niknaks...

Naruto smiled as Takahiro stepped out of the changing stall and showed him the outfit that Naruto picked out. It was a set of navy blue shorts, stopping just below his knees with knee high black socks and shoes. His white shirt was tucked into his pants and buttoned up properly with a small red bow tie, a navy blue blazer onto with a cute little sailor hat on his head.

"What do you think mommy?" Takahiro asked, smiling broadly at his squealed and clapped his hands.

"I love it! But do you want this one or the black one?" Naruto asked, looking at him seriously.

"I like this one better! It's more comfy than the other one... Hi Auntie Tomi! Hi Auntie Aki!"

Naruto turned to the two she-foxes and shook his head. " What are you two up to?"

"Robbing the bank..." Aki asked, looking as innocent as possible.

Naruto shook his head and shooed Takahiro into the stall to put his clothes back on so they could pay for the outfit.

"Oh and which bank will this be?"

"Hmmm we were thinking the national bank...You know, get back some of Sasuke's things..." Hitomi siad.

"Hmm...That sounds tempting...Do I flash the guards or straight up ask them to fuck me?" Naruto asked, rolling his eyes when both demons grinned widely.

"Nothing! Just go buy some ice cream, by the time they get your orders done, we'll be on the evening news!"

"I am not protecting you from Kyuubi, you do realize that."

"We love you too, Naru-nii!"

Takahiro happily skipped into the house, licking his bubblegum flavored ice cream. He didn't care much for the color, since it was pink but he loved the flavor...For some reason he felt reminded of Auntie Sakura and giggled a little to himself as he took a seat on the black leather couch. Kyuubi was sitting on the side of the couch that reclined and had a massage features. He purred with contentment as the machine took his pains away. He lifted the remote from it's place and he started flipping through the channels on the TV muttering something about how he hated human programming but Takahiro didn't seem to notice. He was more interested in the two girls on the news. He couldn't put his finger on it but they somehow reminded him of Auntie Tomi and Auntie Aki.

_"The thieves are still at large. They have been described as two beautiful, strangely behaving woman; The taller one having black hair with red streaks and bangs, the shorter has just red hair. They stand between five foot two and five foot four. Unfortunately no one could get a very good look at them to learn more detail. They are not armed but are extremely good fighters. We have the reports from an eye witness." _The blond anchor said looking straight at the camera in an eerie way that seemed like she was watching you instead of the teleprompter. The screen cut away to the overweight security guard of the bank. Kyuubi rolled his eyes. They always had the most incapable humans standing guard of what was considered 'important'. The man was holding an icepack on his head and had a busted lip, along with two black eyes. Kyuubi mentally smirked at his baldness and thanked his lucky stars that since he was a demon he would never loose his lustrous, voluminous, beautiful hair.

_" I didn't see them coming at all. They moved with the stealth of foxes and had the most amazing fighting skills I'd ever encountered. And they..." _The reporter holding the microphone pulled it away as the man started to cry. He looked dead into the camera and made the 'cut-it-off' signal but the camera man ignored him. _" They made me do such humiliating things for not being able to beat them. The shorter one jumped on my back and rode me like a horse, then the other one made me lick her foot! They're pure evil I say! DEMONS!" _

The TV showed a picture taken by the security camera_. _It was in black and white and very blurry because the two girls in question had flashed the camera at that exact moment. Kyuubi felt the vein in his forehead throb. Hitomi and Aki were in for it when they got home. He had figured it was his kittens as soon as the woman mentioned 'strangely behaving.' Kyuubi took his hand off Takahiro's eyes when the picture faded and Naruto entered the house with Aki and Hitomi. They were carrying something large and looked heavy. They had also covered it with a sheet...Kyuubi didn't know why.

_"_ What do you have there...?" Kyuubi asked letting his voice taper off right at the end. Hitomi and Aki froze. They knew that voice. It was the ' you-two-are-in-so-much-trouble' voice. The two she-foxes dropped the box in the living room and ran up the stairs. Kyuubi gave chase and the wails of cats could be heard for a couple minutes before dying down into a dull roar. Naruto rolled his eyes and lifted the box with one hand. Aki and Hitomi were so dramatic with everything they did, the box was as light as a feather. He put it next to the stairs as Sasuke walked down. He had obviously been shaken out of a sound sleep due to Kyuubi and his kittens.

" What's that?" Sasuke asked as soon as he registered the box by the stairs. Naruto shrugged.

" Something Aki and Hitomi picked up." Sasuke pulled out his wallet.

" How much to bail them out this time?"

" They didn't get busted by the police. Kyuubi got that covered." The blond muttered as Takahiro walked up. He pulled on the demon's pant leg and Sasuke looked down into big blue eyes. His heart felt like it was melting.

" Daddy are you excited to see me audition at the school?" He had the perfect pout on his lips and a flawless execution of the sad puppy eyes. Their son was rivaling Naruto's pout at this moment. And no matter how he tried to look away, Sasuke only felt himself melting more and more.

" Of course Takahiro. You play beautifully and no one your age can rival your skills. Just think about what a school like Hokkaido Prep could offer you. Who knows you might become the next great composer who's works rival Beethoven or even Bach!" Takahiro's eyes instantly lost their sadness and brightened into glistening sapphires. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's legs and hugged them tightly.

" Such a sweetheart your father is. Always saying such kind words to his son." Naruto said petting the raven tresses. His son purred and rubbed his head against Naruto's hand for more contact. The blond smiled and knelt down so he could cover his son in kisses. The young boy laughed which made Sasuke smile. " You won't let your father down will you?"

" Nope! I'm going to go practice more! I love you guys!" And with that Takahiro ran off leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone in the hallway. The demon purred a little as he wrapped his arms around the slim blond's waist.

" How come you never kiss me like that?" Naruto giggled as the raven placed butterfly kisses along the blond's collarbone, before trailing up to kiss though perfectly pink lips.

" Ewww! Naruto and Sasuke are kissing!" Aki taunted as she leaned over the stair railing. Kyuubi and Hitomi both laughed a little when their master started to pout. Sasuke nibbled the pout right out of those lips. The three of them made a choking noise and Naruto glared at them. The raven just kept on ignoring them and playing with his blond.

" Sasuke stop! That's embarrassing!" The blond cried out as Sasuke increased the pressure of his hold.

" Hn. I believe the three of them have seen more of me and you together than they ever wanted to." They nodded a couple times. After Naruto's pregnancy Sasuke was like a deprived sex fiend...They didn't leave the master suite for three whole days. Kyuubi and his kittens had a few unwanted run ins before they learned not to go in there. They all paused when they heard light strokes on the piano. Fur Elise, one of Hitomi's personal favorites. She purred and went down the stairs so she could listen to Takahiro play more. Naruto hoped that his son would play something from Frederic Chopin next.  
~~~~

_**A LITTLE DREAM FOR TAKAHIRO! TAKAHIRO'S PV!**_

_Everything was dark. It's not like I was afraid of the dark anymore! I'm five years-old now and I've seen much scarier things like...Spiders! And Auntie Hitomi's cooking. But there was something different about this darkness. It was much more heavy. Like it was weighing down much more on my body. And there was something else too...Something scary._

_" My, my, what a lovely child." That voice. I knew it from somewhere but...I didn't know. It was scary though! A hand rested against my shoulder and I whipped around. There was no one behind me. I looked in front of me again and there was a shadow. It was moving! I tried to run but found that my legs were all tangled up with snakes. I didn't like snakes! They were so scary and I didn't like the way they brushed against my legs. It was like they were trying to pet me. " Why are you trying to run? I won't hurt you. I promise you that much, Itachi."_

_Itachi? Who's that? It sounded so familiar to me but I'm not that person. My name's Takahiro...He walked closer to me and grabbed me by the arm. I yelped with pain as he dangled me in front of him. I couldn't help but let the tears fall from my eyes. He was just so scary! And there was something about him...That made my blood run cold. _

_" You're the key, Itachi. Did you know that?" He asked. His hands were clammy and cold, just like a snake's skin! " You should be a good boy and help me. You have something I want very badly."_

_" What do you want?" I couldn't stop myself from talking back to him. I wanted to know..._

_" Your Mommy." And then their was a flash of light. His face, I needed to see his face. But when I squinted my eyes I only saw blankness in a vast white backround. I sucked in a breath as he let me go. I felt like I was falling from a great height even though he only had be a few feet off the floor. _

I woke with a start. The cold sweat made my hair stick to my face and I was panting from sheer terror. I blinked back tears as I threw my blankets off. I looked at my bed and thanked the gods that I didn't wet myself. There was something strange about that whole dream and...and...I wanted my Mommy! The man wanted Mommy too! I gasped. What if he took Mommy? I threw open my door and rushed out only to run smack into Unkie Kyuubi. He looked down at me with concern and I began to cry again. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me into his bedroom. He cuddled me to his chest and calmed me with his humming.

" Shhh...There is no need to cry. Come on, tell Unkies what happened. Did you have another nightmare?" I nodded and he petted my hair, running his fingers against my scalp just the way I liked. He was the only one who did it right. " What did you see Takahiro?"

" There w-wa-was a m-man! He...He." I started to cry again and Unkies nuzzled me gently. " He c-c-called me Itachi and he w-wa-wants mm-mom-my."

I felt Kyuubi tense as he held me. " What did the man look like?" His tone made me flinch and he gave me small kisses as an apology.

" I tried but the light...it made him have no face." I had regained my ability to speak properly by then and Kyuubi nodded. I looked up at him pleadingly. " Is mommy still here? Is he still okay?"

" Yes, yes little kit. All is well. Come now, you can sleep with me tonight." I nodded and cuddled up to his warm body. It was almost like sleeping with Daddy...Almost.

As soon as Takahiro fell asleep Kyuubi felt panic take over him. Someone was trying to make this personal and was invading his sweet little nephew's dreams. And Sasuke's fears of him being Itachi were correct. Kyuubi cursed, whoever it was was also hiding their identity from Takahiro. If only he had been more specific about what the man had looked like. The fox just sighed as he cuddled up to the small boy. He would protect him, no matter what.

**AWW POOR TAKA-CHAN! HE'S SO SWEET AND INNOCENT! *cuddles Taka-chan***

**Rye: Kyuubi's lucky. I wanna cuddle with Taka-chan!  
Me: AS DO I! He's probably the only little child i've ever liked.  
Naruto: *snatches Taka-chan away* well he's my baby so you two can't have him.  
Both: *glares at Naruto* GIVE US TAKA-CHAN!  
Naruto: Meep! *gets tackled*  
Me: *huggles Taka-chan* This was Hitoko-Sama  
Taka-chan: AND THIS WAS YOUR MASTER!  
All: AWWW! He's so darling!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sasuke growled as his cell went off at like, 4 in the morning, and flipped it open. He snarled darkly as he asked who wanted to die.

"Uchiha-sama, it's Karin! You're needed on the set today!"

"... What's today?"

"The 3rd."

"No."

"What! Why-!"

"Because today is Takahiro's audition and I promised to be there. If the director doesn't like it he can kiss my ass and die. Now don't ever call me at this ungodly hour ever again!" With that he snapped his phone shut and threw it into the corner of the room.

Naruto snuggled his side and purred.

"Awake dear?" He asked in a sultry voice that made Sasuke growl in lust.

"Unfortunately... Why are you up?"

"Takahiro had a nightmare... I felt his panic and went to check him, he's sleeping with Kyuubi." Naruto said, his voice soft and filled with concern.

Sasuke pulled Naruto close to him, keeping his arm wrapped tightly over his waist. He was really worried now, Naruto had suffered all his life with memories of his past lives and living in this house didn't help much, he had been sensitive to the spirits here and when he was pregnant that made him even more sensitive. Now Takahiro had the same sensitivity and was suffering as well.

"Naruto... I don't want to worry you, but I fear that Takahiro's Itachi's reincarnation..." Sasuke said so softly that Naruto nearly missed it.

Naruto tensed in his arms and he held him close until he relaxed once more. Naruto looked up at him and Sasuke kissed the tears gathered in his eyes.

"Sasuke... I- We- Not our son, not our baby..." He sobbed softly.

Sasuke pulled him to lay on his chest, his tail and wings surrounding them in a calm darkness as he hummed eerily, the lullaby from the music box. That calmed Naruto down and he held him tighter. They stayed like that until the alarm blared and Sasuke turned it off and let his mate go from his embrace.

"For now, we will watch over him. I swear to you that nothing will happen to him. Not now, not ever. You and Takahiro are all I have left. I refuse to see you both get hurt..." Sasuke promised him before kissing his lips softly and sending him to the bathroom to shower first...

Takahiro woke up to the smell of cinnamon and brown sugar, he sprang up like a jack-in-a-box and grinned. His mommy made cinnamon rolls! He shook Kyuubi's shoulder and said fox demon opened his tired eyes, blinking.

"Mommy made rolls! Hurry before Auntie Tomi and Auntie Aki eat them all!" Kyuubi shot up and got them both showered, teeth brushed and dressed before he bolted down the stairs.

Takahiro laughed the whole way down and when they stopped Sasuke was just setting down a beautifully bound leather book on the table along with some coffee.

"Morning mommy! Morning daddy!" Takahiro cheered as he looked at his parents. Naruto smiled at him and set down the homemade frosting dip on the table.

"Morning Takahiro... Morning Kyuubi, I hope Taka-chan wasn't any trouble."

"Little Kit wasn't any trouble at all... Now let's eat before the heathens wake up."

"We heard that!" Hitomi and Aki said as they sat down.

Naruto laughed as he brought out the rolls and set them on the table, smacking the demons on the hands and scolding them for not waiting until everyone was at the table. It took a few minutes but the rest of the family had come down. Sakura and Ino plopped down on either side of Kyuubi as Kiba walked in from the back door with his own daughter in his arms with a sleepy Shino behind him. Gaara and Neji came down their twin sons clinging to their father as Neji was trying to unbraid his hair.

"Okay now that everyone... Baa-chan, Shizune." Naruto greeted the two women before he let everyone eat.

"Mmm, as always, Mommy's the best cook in the world!"

Naruto smiled and sat down to eat as well.  
~~~

Sai stood in front of the mirror, fixing his tie as he hummed to himself. He was getting ready to meet the parents and students. He smiled even wider, soon all would fall into place. As soon as he was perfect, he turned and walked out of his house and to the school. Yes, soon all would fall into place...  
~~

Takahiro jumped up and down excitedly as he waited for his mommy to get ready. Sasuke held his hand, his arm shook because of his hyper son and he smiled. Takahiro was so adorable sometimes. Naruto looked down from the top of the stairs, laughing nervously as he descended. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him but then just rolled his eyes.

" Shall we go my lovelies?" Sasuke said, swinging his keys around his finger.

" YES! COME ON!" Takahiro pulled on his Daddy's hand, dragging him out the front door. Naruto giggled following after them. Sasuke got into the front seat of his jet black Ferrari. The strong smell of coconut leather wax made him smirk a little to himself. He loved his car, it was his second baby. Naruto got into the passenger seat after helping Takahiro with his seat belt. He leaned forward, a grin plastered on his face. Naruto turned back in his seat and started to straighten out Takahiro's outfit as Sasuke pulled out of the driveway. The raven pressed the button that opened the gates and made his way onto the main streets. Sasuke glared as he drove, some humans were such horrible drivers. He'd been stuck in a scroll for two hundred years and when he got on the road for the first time it was perfect. No wrong turns, misuse of the turn signals, or an accident. He'd even gone around driving for a whole year before Naruto's mood swings 'inspired' him to get his license just for the hell of it. Though, he was lucky. Not two days after he got his license he got a ticket for speeding. It wasn't his fault though, humans made the numbers on their signs way too small to see at night! The radar sensor in Sasuke's dashboard started to beep and the Uchiha started to slow down. Okay, maybe sometimes he just liked to go fast.

" Mommy, why does Daddy have that beeping thing?" Takahiro asked. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who smirked a little.

" Well, your Daddy has a problem. He gets in trouble a lot for going to fast, like when I scold you for running in the house. So he got a device that tell him when the police are near and can get him in trouble. So when it goes off, he slows down and doesn't get in trouble."

" Oh! I see. Its like when I run but see you and walk until you're out of sight!" Naruto frowned and turned around.

" Do we have to have another talk about the dangers of running in the house?"

" Well we won't have time anyway, we're here." Sasuke said pulling into a parking spot. The blond blinked for a moment...He hadn't even realized they'd gotten off the freeway. Takahiro fumbled with his seat belt but Naruto had to get out and help him with it. His son maybe smart musically but he had yet to figure out the magic of seat belts...Sasuke walked around and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and took his son's small hand. Many people stopped and stared as the powerful family passed by. A woman whispered something to her husband and Sasuke caught something about how handsome he looked in real life. A man passed in front of Naruto and did a double take. Sasuke could smell the arousal coming off of him and growled lowly in his throat. Naruto elbowed him but hid his annoyance by smiling broadly. Sasuke grumbled as a woman opened the door for them. She gasped as the Uchiha past her and nearly fainted from the sheer magnitude of his beauty. A blond woman turned around and was about to greet the three of them formally when she blurted out.

" Aren't you Uchiha Sasuke?" Her eyes lit up instantly and she let out a squeal but then regained her cool composure. Takahiro let go of Sasuke's hand and rushed aorund to stand by Naruto. " Forgive me, I'm such a big fan of your work! You really are a acting genius. And you must be Uzumaki-sensei! Let me just say I'm such a big fan of your books! They're fantastic! Oh look at me, I must be causing quite the scene. Uh, I need to be professional but I can't help but be dazzled by all these famous faces! Let me start again! I'm Saga Kin, the principal of this school."

" It's nice to meet you." Sasuke said shaking her hand. Naruto did the same and she smiled widely but then turned her attention to Takahiro. He was clinging to Naruto's pin stripped pants and she leaned down.

" Hello there, what's your name?" Naruto shoved him gently and he took her hand.

" I'm Takahiro, ma'am."

" Well aren't you precious!" She smiled at him and he smiled back. Her heart started to melt. " So what is it you do Takahiro? Sing? Dance? No wait let me guess, you must act, like your father! No, no wait I got this...uhh..."

" Um, well, I actually play the piano." She looked almost shocked by that, but then the smile returned to her face.

" Ah, you'll be working under a true genius! He doesn't even need sheet music to play! In all my years I've never seen anyone with such musical talents, I assure you that Takahiro will be in the hands of our most skill professors! Unfortunately, he only sees students and not parents. He wants them to feel as though there is no pressure for the audition." Takahiro's mouth dropped in shock. Sasuke's jaw tightened as he looked at the woman before him. She tensed with fear and started to laugh nervously. " B-bu-but I can see if he'll change that rule. Come with me."

The blond woman turned just in time to miss Naruto elbowing Sasuke. He was sneaking up on her, probably going to hypnotize her into making the man do the audition with them in there. He rubbed his side and Takahiro giggled a little, his mommy was so funny. She led them to a room where a small boy came bolting out. He was in tears and his parents were desperately chasing after him, trying to console him.

" I WOULD LIKE TO SEE SOME TALENT!" A man yelled from behind the door. Other applicants stiffened and started to talk amongst themselves when the door flung open. A man walked out, a clipboard covering his face. He had a folder of music under his right arm and he scoffed audibly. A girl, probably a year or so older than Takahiro, flinched. The man turned his head in her direction, his face still covered by the clip board. " Do you want to go next little girl?" She shook her head, the small pig tails swinging around. " Then why are you wasting my time?"

She burst into tears then and Sasuke felt a wave of awkwardness flood over him. Maybe this school wasn't for them after all...He was about to turn around and leave when the principal interjected.

" You see we have a very high level of skill required to get in, and Sai takes it very seriously. He is a perfectionist." Naruto and Sasuke both stiffened. Takahiro looked up, his mommy was squeezing his hand kinda hard. He pulled away and walked up to the man. He pulled on his pant leg.

" I want to go next." He said, the man named 'Sai' looked down and Sasuke took a long, silent sniff. Well, it definetly didn't smell like Sai...but it was a strangely similar smell. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Sai, gently escorted the small boy into the room with him and shut the door behind him.

" Naruto, relax." Sasuke said in a very hushed tone. " It's not him...The smell is wrong."  
~~~

Takahiro's hands shook as he walked next to the man. He dropped the clipboard and finally he was able to look up and see his face. He had raven black hair, like his daddy...and similar eyes. To Takahiro, this man and his father looked very much a like, only this man looked less...fancy. And his lips were fatter. He helped the little boy onto the piano bench and turned the dial so that he was more level with the piano.

" You may begin with scales if you like, or you can just play a little something for me. But I do suggest that it be harder than ' Mary Had a Little Lamb' or ' Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'. You seem as though you can play better than that." Takahiro nodded and cracked his knuckles, Sai instantly grabbed his hand. " Don't do that, it's bad for the joints in your fingers. You'll thank me for saving you the pain later."

" How does a Bach fugue suit you?"

" For even being able to say 'fugue' I commend you. It suits me fine, however the only sheet music I have for Bach is 'Toccata and Fugue' in D Minor, much too sinister. Perhaps you can play something else? Oh and preferably not Fur Elise, I've heard that butchered a least twelve times today."

" Moonlight Sonata?" Sai set down the sheet music.

" Perfect." Takahiro's small fingers nimbly moved over the keys and he played like he had never played before. He barely looked up at the sheet music because he could already hear and remember the notes from all of his previous encounters with this piece. " Stop."

The small boy instantly felt disheartened. But the look on Sai's face was that of pride and nothing more. " That was probably the BEST playing I've heard all day. Congratulations. You've been accepted into the program. I can see something hidden in you, something that needs to be expressed."  
~~

Sai smirked as Takahiro left happily. It was all starting to fall into place and his plan would come to fruition because he had the missing piece to his plan. Yes, he would very much enjoy working with him. And he would enjoy it even more when his mother came into the picture more. Just seeing the blond made his nerves fray with pleasure, though Sasuke wasn't exactly the best add-on in the world, Naruto definitely made up for it.

" First I'll have your son, but soon Naruto, I will have you. And this time, there won't be anything Sasuke can do about it. I'll make sure of that."  
~~~~

**DUN DUN DUN! God this Sai is so evil, he reminds me much of the other Sai, in Perfection is Meant for Dolls. A FIC THAT SHOULD BE READ BY MY LOVELIES!**

**Rye: YES I KILL PEOPLE IN THERE!  
Me: Ironic really..we keep Sakura alive in our colab but in the fic I'm writing myself you are the one and Dante are the ones who brutally murder her.  
Naruto: I see we have reached an impass...  
Us: Heh?  
Naruto: An impassible moment...  
Us: Oh...  
Me: Ok...anyway, this was Hitoko-Sama  
Rye: And this was your mas-  
Sai: RYE IS YOUR MASTER!  
Rye: -death glares at Sai- I didn't realize it was time for you to die.  
Sai: Meep. -runs away-  
Rye: I'll be back...  
Me and Naruto: Not again...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP 4**

Naruto sat beside Sasuke, biting his thumb in worry as they waited for the audition to be over. Some of the other parents that had just arrived were talking about how talented their children were, some of the mothers came and tried to flirt with Sasuke.

"The next woman who comes to ask me for an affair, I am going put them all under hyp-!"

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Takahiro cried as he ran out of the room.

Naruto caught his son and pulled him up into his arms as said boy babbled a mile a minute.

"...And-and he said that I got accepted!" Takahiro said.

"What?" Both his parents asked and Takahiro gave a huff and crossed his arms over his chest reminding Sasuke of Itachi when their father ignored Sasuke in favor of him.

"I said that I got accepted! Mr. Sai said that I played better than he expected!" Sai walked up to the three of them and both Naruto and Sasuke were slightly taken aback. This man...really didn't look like the other Sai at all. He had short white hair that framed up his face. He wore glasses with thick dark rims, and was in the process of growing a full beard and mustache, either that, or he didn't shave for about a week. Naruto's first thought was that he was far too young for a beard but it was his personal decision. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Something was so familiar about him...

Takahiro blinked a couple times. Didn't that man have dark hair and no beard when he was auditioning? The little Uchiha blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes. He could have sworn that he looked much more like his father! Taka shook his head. He must be tired or something.

"Yes. I have never seen someone play Beethoven's Moonlight Santa as well as your son! You must be his father and uncle!" Sai said shaking Sasuke's and Naruto's hands. They were very soft, obviously well taken care of. He was a musician after all, hands were an important part of the talent.

"Actually we're both his parents... So Takahiro's accepted?"

"Yes... He has hidden potential just waiting to burst and be discovered and I believe with my help and the help of the other teachers, he'll bloom into a master musician!" Sai said, smiling at them.

"Really!" Taka asked, looking at him with wide blue eyes. They twinkled with joy and Sasuke petted his son's soft hair.

"Yes. Now please if you'll head down that hall with this form, fill it out and sign it. Here is a contact list so in the event that we are unable to reach you-"

"We get it." Sasuke said as he looked over the forms.

"Yes, well after you fill those out, the written exam will be the next thing for him. After that you'll get a letter in the mail with the finalization of his audition." Sai said and Sasuke nodded as Naruto squealed in delight and kissed his son's face.

"Aww, mommy! Not in front of people!" Taka whined.

After Sai pointed out all the things that needed to be filled and signed they walked off down the hall, but not before hearing Sai scare off another little boy...

"Aki... now!" Hitomi hissed as her sister as they both pounced down on a rogue vampire demon that had been sneaking around the house.

They both jumped down on his back and rammed silver stakes into the joints of his elbows and knees.

"Who are you?" Aki snarled, her eyes glowing dangerously.

"Ouy, hctib!"

Aki rolled her eyes and said:

"Od ton llac em a hctib! Won llet em ohw ouy era!" She hissed as the twins twisted the stakes, making him scream.

"Rotciv!"

"Yhw era ouy ereh!" Hitomi snarled.

"Doof!"

The sister looked at one another an rolled their eyes before they let him go.

"Teg tuo fo ereh! Amas-ahichu lliw llik ouy fi ouy yrt ot mrah sih etam ro dlihc!" Hitomi hissed out as the vampire's eyes got wide and then he ran off in terror of the Demon who killed the Old King.

"Man, this is getting annoying... When's Naru-ni getting home?" Aki whined as they both went inside to clean off their stakes from the blood.

"Don't know... So let's go get a cake for Taka-chan!"

"... No, let's make one!"

"Yea!" Hitomi cheered and they ran off to raid the pantry...

"Guys! We're home! Come down!" Naruto called as he set Taka down and took off his coat before heading into the kitchen only to scream.

"SASUKE! THERE'S A CHIMERA IN THE KITCHEN!" Naruto cried as he ran from the kitchen in terror and grabbing his son and jumping behind the love seat.

"Eh? You're home! Aki, go check the cake- WAAAH! AKI! WE SHOULDN'T HAVE USED THAT SACK OF FLOUR!" Hitomi screamed as she hid behind the wall.

"The one in the black bag?" Aki asked as she looked in at the destroyed kitchen to see the chimera. "Ohhhhhhhh..."

Kyuubi walked down the stairs, looking around confused only to have a chimera burst out of the kitchen. His eyes widened with shock as he was slammed to the floor, he tried to roll away but found himself being stuck to the floor with...cake batter? " Mmm. This may be delicious, but it's also annoying."

Sasuke growled as he tackled the large batter monster to the floor. The Uchiha felt himself sliding down the sticky yet slippery body of the chimera. He slid slowly down and blinked a few times as he laid in a puddle of batter on the floor. The chimera roared and Hitomi nodded her head for a moment.

" I guess that cake wasn't ready after all."

" Oh really? Then allow me to bake it!" Sasuke said taking a deep breath, the fire started to crackle in the back of his throat and Takahiro peered up from the love seat. Naruto grabbed his curious head and dragged him down and out of harm's way. The fire circled the chimera's body and it started to thrash, crying out with pain as it touched the flames. Eventually its entire body began to still and when Sasuke finally stopped the blaze it was just a giant chunk of blackened cake. Hitomo and Aki both walked up to the Uchiha and slapped his across the head.

" THAT WAS FOR TAKA-CHAN! AND YOU BURNED IT!" Hitomi protested as she waved her hands in the air. " I'm pretty sure it would have been fine if you would have just cooked it for the right amount of time."

" THAT COULD HAVE KILL TAKAHIRO! YOU'RE LUCKY IT DIDN'T BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE HELD YOU ACCOUNTABLE AND WOULD HAVE TAKEN YOU DOWN INTO THE FIRE PITS OF HELL AND MADE YOU SUFFER A HUNDRED YEARS OF TORMENT!" Sasuke snapped. He got up into Hitomi's face and she went running to Kyuubi who was completely ready to coddle and comfort his child. He hugged and rubbed his face against hers and Sasuke was about to snap again. HOW CAN BAD BEHAVIOR BE REWARDED!

" Sasuke, since you destroyed Taka-chan's cake, you'll have to get a new one." Aki said with a large grin on her face. Sasuke sighed in defeat, there was no way to talk sense to them. They were like really stupid bricks.

**TO TAKA-CHAN! HIS PV! HURRAY FOR ADORABLE CHILDREN!**

" Takahiro! It's time to go to bed." I looked away from the TV and saw Mommy in the hallway. He was freshly showered, I knew that cause he was wearing his orange bathrobe. It was fluffy and soft and definitely my favorite! Though it always smelled strange. Daddy was behind Mommy, rubbed against his neck. He bit it a little and Mommy hit him in the stomach. Daddy was so mean sometimes! Biting isn't nice!

Auntie Tomi whispered something as she sat up. She had been petting my hair as we watched TV and I loved it so much. But then again, Tomi was a kitty so she knew how to pet things! She pushed me back against the couch and started to tickle me by giving me kisses on my stomach. I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice Daddy walk up and sling me over his shoulder. He spun around a little, making me smile even more. Daddy was so much fun. He carried me to the bathroom and set me down on the stool I used so I could brush my teeth. Mommy stood in the door way to make sure I did what I was supposed to.

" Remember to get behind your teeth sweetie." Daddy rolled his eyes as I brushed. I got reminded everyday! I knew how to brush my teeth by now! Jeez, I was five!

" Naruto, I think Taka knows by now."

" Yeah! Daddy's right!" I said, the toothpaste come out of my mouth and fell into the sink as I talked and Mommy giggled to himself. I like it the best when Mommy laughs. He smiled at me as I spit into the sink and rinsed out my mouth. I smiled, showing all my teeth and Daddy nodded with approval. He leaned down and gently rubbed his face against mine. His face was so soft and smelled so nice, like that stuff he has in a bottle on his dresser. He kissed the top of my head before picking me up. I rested my head by his neck and Mommy came up behind us and covered my face in kisses. I didn't really understand why everyone kissed me so many times. I mean I know Mommy and Daddy kiss all the time but I didn't know why! Maybe it was an adult thing...

Daddy dropped me in bed and jumped on top of me. He pulled up my shirt and started to blow on my stomach. I kicked at him and tried to get away but he was so strong! I was gonna be that strong one day and I'd show him! He grabbed my hands and kept blowing and tears started to spring in my eyes! I hated being so ticklish!

" Sasuke, stop tickling our son! He might pee himself..." Sasuke stopped and snuggled against me. He gave me a kiss on my forehead as Mommy sat down next to me. I smiled at him but I was shocked when he pushed Daddy away and started to tickle me himself. I let out a cry and Daddy jumped on Mommy.

" Come on Taka-chan, we can take Mommy together." Mommy gasped as we started to tickle him. He pushed against Daddy but was easily pinned down by him, he was laughing really hard and trying so hard to get away. Daddy was laughing now and I smiled. Daddy never really laughed that much and it was nice to see. eventually we all calmed down and Daddy was holding us both. I loved when he snuggled me, he was so warm and I felt safe. Mommy was petting Daddy's hair and he leaned in against it. I wish I didn't have my night braid in so I could be petted. I pouted and Daddy purred at me, rubbed his head on mine. " We should leave. You have to take the written test tomorrow and you'll want to be well rested."

" Aw, but I want you to stay! I sleep better with you here!" Mommy smiled and gave me a kiss. I started to pout again and they both smiled at me.

" You're so cute when you're pouting." Mommy said brushing some of the loose hairs out of my face. " But if you get scared tonight come, you can sleep with us tonight. Okay Taka-chan?"

" Okay Mommy. I love you guys."

" We love you too, my son." Sasuke said giving me another purr. He got up and turned off the light, he didn't close the door fully so I could have a little bit of light coming through the crack. Just as I liked it.

**~ Dream Taka's having...Regular PV~**

_Itachi sat calmly as his piano, tapping the keys very gently. His parents were out and Sasuke was asleep. He didn't want to wake his darling little brother this early in the morning especially after what happened last night. He smiled as he was playing, Arashi agreed to mate with Sasuke and the boy had been up all night with the human. Even though she was only eight years old, Sasuke was willing to wait. Itachi smiled a little more. His sweet, sweet little brother._

_" Itachi-nii! Something's coming." The older Uchiha paused and then tensed as Sasuke hissed from the top of the stairs. Oh no. A shadow passed by the window and the older Uchiha glared. He was coming to ruin everything wasn't he? There was a loud knock on the door and Itachi got up from the piano stool. He made a motion for Sasuke to stay at the top of the stairs. Itachi's long black locks swayed behind him as he went to the door. The presence of this man was a dead give away and the closer he got, the more he wanted to pretend that he hadn't been home. But this man...he would have known Itachi was lying. _

_He opened the door and leaned against the frame. The man's long black hair covered his face but Itachi could still make out his piercing yellow eyes and sinister smile. He tried to take a step into the house, but Itachi blocked him with his body. " What do you want Orochimaru?" _

_The snake king looked up at the Uchiha with a very displeased look in his eyes. His smile had faded into a frown. " We had a deal, Itachi. Do you hear me? A deal. And look what I've found out...Sasuke's going to be mated to a human of all things. I gave up my throne, my land, my everything so I could have him. Do you understand me? You're family has betrayed me!"_

_Itachi's eyes flashed with anger. " My family did nothing of the sort. You gave up everything you had because we beat it out of you; Sasuke was never in any promise. And if he was, then where is a contract? If there is no evidence of this agreement then it did not happen. Even a verbal contract needs witnesses, so bring forth a witness that is reliable, or tell me which Uchiha promised you something as valuable as my little brother." _

_" Your father is the one who promised me Sasuke, ask him yourself!" Orochimaru snapped, trying to push his way past Itachi. The Uchiha snarled and jumped on the snake. He slammed him against the marble walk way and pinned him with his great strength. _

_" Listen to me, snake. My father made no such promises of Sasuke and therefore we are not compelled to oblige in your twisted fantasy. I will not sit idly by as you try and court Sasuke. He is going to be mated to Arashi and there is nothing you can do or say that will change it. Do you understand me Orochimaru? No, of course you don't...You'll continue to court him and you will fail. Get the hell out of my sights you filth."_

_Itachi got off Orochimaru and the snake brushed himself off. He glared at the Uchiha in front of him. " You are correct Itachi, this is NOT the last you will see of me. Every year I will come back and I will continue to court Sasuke. He will be mine, not matter what you do or say. Do you understand me, you little bastard?"  
~~~_

_" Oh wonderful, you're back." Itachi said with an uninterested tone. Orochimaru glared at him, there was much fury and hatred behind those eyes. He had been coming for the past ten years and every year, he had another failed attempt to court Sasuke or convince anyone that Sasuke was supposed to be mated off to him. _

_" I need to have a word with Sasuke. His wedding night is tomorrow and I need to tell him that slut of a human isn't right for him! He can't make this mistake." Itachi was about to shove the snake demon outside of the house when his father came down the stairs. Fugaku looked down at Itachi and the younger Uchiha moved out of the way so his father could talk to Orochimaru._

_" Orochimaru-sama, what is your business here? We are very busy getting everything ready for Sasuke's bride's bath."_

_" Fugaku you promised me that I would have your son if I gave you my throne and lands. I have complied to your demands and am left empty handed. Force your son to mate with me today otherwise, you and your family will suffer the consequences."_

_Itachi flinched as he saw Arashi walk in behind Orochimaru. The snake man turned as Fugaku went back up the stairs, probably to tell Sasuke that his bride was here. Her blond hair was pulled back into a cute messy braid and Orochimaru glared as he passed her. He turned to look back at Itachi, the fire in his eyes chilled Itachi's very core. _

_" __This isn't the last you'll see of me Itachi! Mark my words, I always get what I want." And with that he pushed past Arashi. _

_" Who was that?" She asked. Itachi instantly frowned. _

_" That was Orochimaru, he thinks he has a birth right to marry Sasuke, you need not worry though, Sasuke doesn't love him, he hates Orochimaru with every fiber of his being."  
~~_

_Itachi was panting harshly. This...this wasn't supposed to happen. He could feel the blood well on his skin but could do nothing about it. He looked at his attacker, Orochimaru was laughing loudly as his lacky Kabuto began to step closer. He had been poisoned by one of his damn snakes and because of that one bite, he couldn't move. _

_" What did I tell you?" Orochimaru said with a laugh. He grabbed Itachi by the hair, lifting his head off the ground. " I told you that I always get what I want. And I am, right now. I'm getting my revenge and I'm also going to get my dear little Sasuke. He's in the next room, having a good bit of fun with my snakes. Its a good thing you locked the doors and windows with a seal, now he won't be able to get out until I want him..."_

_" SASUKE!" Itachi's heart began to race, that was Arashi! Why was she here?_

_" Looks like we have a guest...Don't worry, I'll take good care of Arashi. Kabuto will show you." That man got closer, his glasses shinning in the light. There was large blade in his hand and Itachi thought if that knife didn't kill him, a heart attack sure would. That knife was getting closer and closer. It was going to pierce him at any second. He had to look away, but when he did he was greeted with the freshly peeled body of his father. He was still alive...The blood was still pouring out of his carcass. He sputtered and Itachi knew he was choking on the blood gathering in his lungs. _

_" Itachi, I don't want you to be distracted." Kabuto drove his knife down into Fugaku's skull, piercing and crushing the bones more and more as he drove the blade in deeper. The Uchiha felt the bile rise in his throat and he threw up into his mouth. The white haired man made a face and tilted Itachi's head to the side. He gasped for breath and looked Kabuto right in the eye. " Oh, I'm going to enjoy this."  
~~_

Takahiro shot up in bed, screaming bloody murder. Kyuubi rushed into the room, followed by Naruto and Sasuke. Hitomi and Aki were right behind them and they all crowded around him. Sasuke tried to grab his son, but the little Uchiha clawed at his father out of instinct and made Sasuke flinch away. Naruto tackled his son to the bed and forced his arms to his sides. When Takahiro realized that he wasn't dreaming anymore he started to sob. Kyuubi looked at his children and they ran to the kitchen. They were going to need some coffee for this nightmare.

" Sasuke! Don't let them kill me Sasuke!" Takahiro cried out as he buried his face in the Uchiha's neck. Sasuke tensed...that wasn't Takahiro's voice, it was his brother's. He embraced his son and rocked him and Naruto. Never again...He wouldn't loose Itachi ever again.

**AWWW POOR TAKA-CHAN! HE HAS SUCH SCARY/SAD DREAMS!**

**Me: I TORTURE TAKA-CHAN!  
Rye: I raped Arashi...  
Naruto: You've both done horrible things!  
Both: WAHHHHH!-sobbing-  
Naruto: Uh...This was Hitoko-sama.  
Sasuke: And this was your master.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5 :D**

Naruto paced the kitchen frantically. He wrung his hands together in worry and kept looking out into the hallway, waiting for Sasuke to appear. He hadn't, which meant Takahiro still hadn't fallen back asleep. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes as he thought of his poor baby suffering because of this damn house. He kicked the cupboard by his foot and cursed when the hard wood didn't even dent.

" Naruto, quit kicking the house." Sasuke said as he walked into the kitchen. The blond whimpered slightly as the demon moved closer to him. He nuzzled the back of his head as Sasuke took his shaking lover into his arms. " It'll be alright...He's fine now. Kyuubi's in there performing a ritual that should seal away Itachi's memories and chakra."

" But Sasuke, shouldn't we let Takahiro know what happened?" Naruto said with tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. " He has a right to know."

"Takahiro isn't ready to know the truth about his memories. Even if we explained it to him, he wouldn't understand. Our son may be a genius but he's still a child, and our job as parents is to protect him from the harsh truths and realities of the world until he is mature and ready to face them head on. We must prepare his mind for the strain of the memories, not just let him cope with the pain and fear." Sasuke muttered wrapping his arms more tightly around the blond's waist. Naruto squeaked with pain but the Uchiha didn't seem to notice. The blond heard the low growl in Sasuke's throat and he realized that his love was frustrated. He couldn't protect Takahiro all the time and he felt as though he had failed. Naruto tried to turn around in Sasuke's arms, but the grip was too powerful and he couldn't even pull one of his arms free.

" Sasuke..."

" Its just that I'm Takahiro's father, I have to protect him from everything! But these damn dreams are really fucking things up! And another things that pisses me off is that Kyuubi gets the responsibility of sealing off Taka-chan's memories! I can do that!" Sasuke said scratching his wrist. This small motion made him squeeze Naruto even more tightly.

" Sasuke..." There was an edge to Naruto's voice this time but Sasuke still continued to ignore the small blond as if he wasn't there at all.

" Maybe Kyuubi's trying to steal Taka-chan from me...There's no wa-"

" SASUKE!" The Uchiha stopped mid-sentence and looked at his little mate owl-like. " First thing, I don't think they can HEAR YOU IN CHINA! And another thing, you're crushing me."

The Uchiha smiled sheepishly and let go of Naruto. The blond whimpered with relief and started to stretch a little. Sasuke purred lowly as he watched his mate strut around in nothing more than his bath robe. Naruto turned and glared at the Uchiha. Right now was a serious time. Their son was suffering and yet, the Uchiha couldn't keep his thoughts from his other head.

" You know Naruto, Kyuubi said it would take at least a hour for him to complete the seal... How about you and I-"

" No." The Uchiha started to pout a little bit as he walked up to his lover. Naruto giggled as Sasuke grabbed him about the waist and pulled him close. He pushed Sasuke's face away from his but he just licked the hand. " EWWWW! That's gross."

" If you think that's gross just wait 'til you see what I wanna lick." Both of them started to chuckle lustfully. They leaned into each other and just as their lips were about to touch, Aki and Hitomi walked in. They made gagging sounds and laughed heartily at the death glare they were receiving from Sasuke. " I hate them, sometimes..."

" WE LOVE YOU TOO SASUKE!"  
-

Kyuubi drew on the hard wood with yellow chalk. The protection runes needed yellow, the binding runes needed white, and he would finish everything off with a little spell for normalcy, which would be written in gray and blue. He didn't usually use yellow for protection, but in this case since it was bad memories, why not flush them out with a color that symbolizes happiness? Once he finished with the yellow, he grabbed the white and started with those runes as well. The intricate pattern of swirls and lines started to form in the shape of a diamond. The middle was empty and that's where Takahiro would be placed. The small boy watched Kyuubi's nimble strokes and sleepily wondered why he was doing so. Taka-chan crawled closer to the fox and he looked back, placing his hand on the small boy's head and musing up the sloppy braid even more.

" What're ya doin unkies?"

" I'm going to stop your nightmares." He said with a smirk. Taka's countenance brightened up in the instant. He hugged Kyuubi's slumped shoulders and he smiled a little. How could such a small, strange child be so adorable? He finally finished with the last two colors and dusted his hands on his black pants. He'd have to wash those... " Okay, lay down in the middle of the diamond. Oh and close your eyes, the lights can blind you."

Takahiro nodded and did as he was told. When he passed over the chalk he felt a throbbing behind his eyes and a compressing force on his chest. He took shallow breaths and that signaled to Kyuubi that the binding was starting to take place. But the purification needed to come first. Kyuubi placed his hands at the tip of the diamond and started to pump his chakra into the design. Taka saw the light flashing behind his eye lids. He wanted to open them and see what they looked like but he had to heed his uncle, plus he didn't want to get hurt.

_" In the name of Inari-Sama, I beg for the purification of this soul. Clear his mind and body of this evil and let peace come to him." _Kyuubi spoke in a tongue foreign to Takahiro but at the same time, he almost knew what he was saying. He felt the pressure behind his eyes build, and build; before he knew what was happening, his eyes sprung open, releasing the darkness and impurities left in Itachi's soul. His mouth opened as well, expelling more black light. The white chalk started to wrap around itself and slunk its way to Takahiro. It covered his skin burning the runes, only to have them disappear the next moment.

_" Inari-Sama, lend me the power to bind the memories that plague and assault this young boy. Let the binding light of heaven lock away these memories for a later time. Let me take his pain and put it into the back of his mind." _Kyuubi placed his hands on the yellow lines and the runes move away from him and darted towards Takahiro, but when they touched him they weren't absorbed into the skin. They just simply vanished. The room started to swirl with crimson light instead of gold and Kyuubi looked down at Takahiro's skin. It was stained black with a curse. Orochimaru must have placed it on Itachi's soul if he should even be reincarnated, he would never forget what happened to him. Kyuubi felt the dark energy enter him and it was so powerful it blew him back and into the wall. He moaned with pain and rolled over. This was one strong curse.

Sasuke burst into the room as soon as the light dissipated. He spotted Takahiro first, he was peacefully sleeping on the floor. Then he looked over at Kyuubi, who was slowly getting to his feet. " Are you alright? I heard a crash and came to check on you and Taka-chan."

" Sasuke, listen to me. Your son has a curse placed on him. Forgive me, I cannot seal his memories away and he will have to relive Itachi's death. However, I will look for what the curse it and how to undo it. Taka-chan is important to me as well, and I will not have him suffer."

" Was this Orochimaru's doing?"

" Most likely. But I'm not sure, it's very powerful dark magic and Orochimaru is the only one who held such a strong grudge...Perhaps I can look through some of the books I salvaged from his lair to find anything about a curse for reincarnations." Kyuubi said with a determined glint. He passed by Sasuke and went out into the hallway. The Uchiha knew he was headed for the secret library. He sighed and walked over to his small son. He looked so very fragile laying there on the floor. Sasuke scooped up his tiny frame and walked them over to Takahiro's bed. He placed the boy next to him and cuddled him gently so he wouldn't wake his child. Then a thought dawned on Sasuke...Takahiro had to take the written portion of his test tomorrow. The Uchiha frowned, his son was going to be hell to wake up.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

It was early the next morning and as Sasuke had predicted, Taka was a pain to get up. First was Aki, she tried to wake him up in kitty form, licking his ears since he hated that with a passion, but the most she got was a plushie of a fox squishing her on the bed. Next was Hitomi, also in kitty form, she jumped on his back and scratched lightly at him, but he rolled over crushing her under him.

When they came down stairs and shook their heads, it was Sasuke's turn. The man didn't even so much as get a foot in the door when a fire ball was hurled at him. He cursed under his breath, his son was subconsciously using magic. He backed out and walked down stairs, the shinged shirt said it all.

Sakura and Ino didn't bother, Neji valued his hair and Gaara was busy getting his own kids ready for the day. Kiba and Shino hadn't even walked in yet.

"Okay so it's between us..." Tsunade said.

"I'll do it." Naruto said and got up before anyone else could protest or warn him about Taka's temper, he was out of the kitchen, up the stairs and in Taka's room before they knew it.

Barely a minute later Naruto came back into the room with Taka in his arms. He was fully dressed, hair combed and rubbing his eyes cutely from sleep.

"A mother knows best." Was all Naruto said and Sasuke just smiled...

Takahiro stood in line with 60 other kids, he looked around and gasped when he saw his cousins in line as well. Kira and Sonji, Auntie Neji's sons, and Luna, auntie Kiba's daughter were ahead of him. He whistled low, too low for a human to hear and all three looked back at him and he smiled.

"Hi Taka-chan! I guess our mommies think alike, huh!" Kira said, smiling brightly.

"Un." Luna said before they all jumped and turned to the proctor of the test, she was a tall woman with purple hair and pale brown eyes.

"Alright maggots! I am going to sit you according to your parents popularity! And is based off my personal referrence!" She bellowed and began with the voice actors then the drama actors and so on until she got to the movies.

Luna jumped when she heard her name called and was told to sit in the back, Kira and Sonji were next, the twins paling when they were seperated. Taka gulped, he was the last one to be seated.

"And you ust be Uchiha Takahiro..." She said with such a deadly voice, Taka was sure he soiled his pants.

"Y-yes ma'am..."

"You sit here." She said pointing to the desk in front of her and then began handing out the test. It was fairly simple, testing their general knowledge as well as questions specified to certain areas of music...

An hour and half later the test was done and they could go home. Taka hurried out to his mother and hugged his leg as Sasuke laughed a little.

"Taka, want to come with me to the set today?" Sasuke asked.

"Really? I can watch you!"

"Hn." Sasuke gave a nod as Naruto laughed a little.

"What about you mommy?"

"I need to go see Shikamaru-san about the draft for my new book. I'll be home in a few hours... Ahh there you guys are!" Naruto called and waved over Neji, Gaara, their sons, Kiba, Shino and their daughter.

"Heh. I knew it. We all think a like."

"That's not exactly a good thing you know." Shino said.

"Stop being such girls..." Kiba said as Gaara glared at him. Neji shook his head and picked up his sons.

"We'll see you at home. Naruto get going, Shikamaru might think its too troublesome to deal with you and go home."

"Okay... By the way it's sushi night so if you want something specific buy it before I get home. And no blowfish, pufferfish, whatever it is. I am not risking killing us off!" Naruto said and everyone nodded. He as a good cook, the man was a wreck when it came to pufferfish.

Soon after Naruto got into a cab, Sasuke got Takahiro into the back seat and secured before he drove to the studio. The director was having a fit since they were two days behind schedule. Kiba and Neji arrived a moment later in a cab. They were his 'make up and costume stylists.'

As soon as they walked in, the director was on Sasuke like white on rice.

"Uchiha-sama, where have you been!"

"I told you yesterday and the day before that I was not coming in because Taka had his auditions for the Prep School... Now I suggest you watch your tone in front of my son or it's my wife I will sick on you and not my cousin or in-laws." Sasuke said with a pleasant smiled as Taka looked up at the man who had yelled at his dad.

"Aa-aah! N-no need to get hasty! Come, here is your script and we are doing the fight scene. Jeromy from Britain is also being prepped. Takahiro-kun you get to sit with me in the director's chair!" The man said trying not to piss of the best actor in the history of the world.

Taka followed the director and was allowed to sit in his chair as he climbed onto the crane with one of many camera men. There were actresses and understudies milling about waiting for Sasuke to get ready.

It was a new movie based off of Naruto's books. Sasuke was playing a Demon King who falls in love with a simple blind peasant. But the Angel King thought that a pure soul like that should belong to him and there for began a war with the Demon King. Right now they were just filming the Trailor since they were still trying to find the perfect person to play Yue.

Sasuke stepped out of his dressing room and Taka blinked twice.

"Oh wow, Daddy looks really pretty!" He said as his father walked over to him and kissed his temple, winking at him when Taka noticed that nothing was fake.

"Glad you think so. I wonder what Mommy would say if he saw me like this."

"Does Mommy know about the movie?"

"Nope. It's a secret!" Sasuke said winking his eyes at him before he went to get into position.

"Alright, quiet on the set! Ready! action!"

**And that's where we're ending. Next chapter we will see if Taka got into the school or not...muhahaha! OH AND CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! :D Its full of fun times. **

**Me: Hm...that was a little shorter than I thought it was going to be.  
Rye: Are you sassing me?  
Naruto: I believe she is.  
Me: NARUTO YOU SHUT YER DAMN MOUTH! -clamps hand over his mouth- I would never sass you master!  
Rye: As I expect. I'll leave you to your work. This was your master.  
Me: And this was Hitoko-sama...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Takahiro sat next to the phone for two whole days with Aki and Hitomi. They were all waiting very patiently to know the results of Taka-chan's audition and writing score. If he managed to get in the top ten percent, he was guaranteed a spot. Aki's tail swished with anticipation as she hung from Taka's shirt. It was dead silent, except for the light chit chat of Kyuubi and Sasuke. All of a sudden the room burst with the sound of ringing, Taka was about to grab the phone when Sasuke's hand quickly pulled it to his ear.

" Uchiha residence, Sasuke speaking." There was a pause as Sasuke's looked at his nails. " And?" Takahiro didn't have a chance to look at the number so he didn't know who his father was talking too. Hitomi and Aki were clinging onto every word being spoke, trying to figure out what situation contributed to what answer. Naruto walked up to the three of them, a pile of mail in his hand and raised an eyebrow.

" We're waiting for the call." Aki said turning into her human form and grabbing Takahiro around the waist and pulling him into her lap. Hitomi walked around the counter and staring at Sasuke all the while.

" Call? Call for what?" Naruto asked as he started to look through all the mail. Most of it was either fan letters to Sasuke or himself. He started to separate them into two piles but paused on a manila folder. It was addressed to Takahiro.

" The call to see if I got in!" Taka said looking back at his father, who seemed to become more and more annoyed as he continued to talk. His eyebrow was twitching and Naruto giggled a little, earning a glare from his husband. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him before handing Taka-chan the manila folder.

" Well you aren't going to get a call." Naruto said. Taka's countenance instantly drooped, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Sasuke looked over at his son, ignoring whoever was on the phone to see why he was crying. " Taka-chan, don't cry! I mean you aren't getting a call since they send acceptance letters out."

The three of them all stopped and looked at each other. " Auntie Aki! You lied to me!" She just shrugged and laughed a little. But then they all looked at the folder. Aki let out an excited cry as she ripped the top of the manila folder open with her claws. Hitomi jumped up and down happily as Aki pulled out the letter. She handed it to Taka-chan as she rummaged around, pulling out a small book. She looked it over before setting it onto the counter. But everyone paused when Takahiro let out a squeal.

" I GOT IN!" He yelled standing up on the chair. Naruto screamed excitedly and Sasuke hung up on whoever he was talking to so he could go over to his son and hug him. " It says that there's an official meeting tomorrow so you can pick my classes and meet the teachers."

" I'm canceling all my meetings for tomorrow." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded, picking up the phone again so he could cancel everything as well...

Naruto and Sasuke wandered up into their room as Hitomi and Aki went over the class choices in the book provided to them. Sasuke had been restless all week and the blond knew it was because they hadn't had sex. He decided that it would be better just to sleep with the Uchiha now and not wake up with Sasuke's tail in his ass...Like last time. The Uchiha himself was sleeping, but his tail had a mind of its own. At least that's the way it seemed. Sasuke pushed the door open, closing it after he led Naruto in. He locked the door with a single look, he didn't want anyone to disturb this moment.

The Uchiha pushed his mate onto the bed, sealing the moment with a feral kiss. Naruto gasped at the intense energy radiated off Sasuke's body. He closed his eyes as a tongue skillfully infiltrated his mouth, licking at his lips and tracing the insides of his cheeks. Naruto opened his eyes when he felt Sasuke's fangs pierce into his lip, pulling it out and nibbling on it teasingly. The blond started to blush when he saw Sasuke's tail swish excitedly. He reached up and pulled Sasuke's face down, burying his fingers in raven locks. Sasuke's tongue rushed inside Naruto's mouth again, pushing and probing the blond's tongue. He moaned as he licked the side of Sasuke's tongue, pulling it deeper into his own mouth. Sasuke felt his pants tighten as Naruto's slight groans started to turn into deep throaty moans of pleasure.

He whimpered lustfully as Sasuke pulled his shirt off. He trailed down that golden throat, occasionally stopping to nip and suck at the pulse that fluttered much like a bird's would. He nipped at his collarbone before coming up on his prize. He twisted a dusty nipple, making Naruto whimper hotly and arch up into the touches. The Uchiha smirked softening his tail and bringing it to Naruto's thigh, tracing it lazy. The blond's thigh twitched and he felt himself becoming more and more aroused as Sasuke's tail got progressively closer to his clothed erection. Naruto moaned right in Sasuke's ear and he felt a bolt of electricity hit his groin. He started to lick down the blond's naval, Naruto's hands still tangled in Sasuke's spikes. When he got to the bellybutton, he dipped his tongue in teasingly. The blond arched up and Sasuke nipped playfully at the sensitive skin.

" Mmm, Sasuke." Naruto whimpered as the Uchiha unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down. He wasn't surprised to see that his love wasn't wearing in boxers. He seemed to like going commando much more after the pregnancy. Not that Sasuke minded, less clothes to take off. His tail wrapped around the blond's weeping cock making him cover his mouth, and muffle his cries. Sasuke chuckled to himself as he used his tail to open the drawer next to the bed. He grabbed a bottle of lube and dropped it into his hand. He tail returned to its previous job and jerking Naruto's erection while he covered the tip of his tail with lube. The tip pushed slightly against Naruto's entrance and eventually pushed all the way in, making Naruto groan with pleasure pain. " That tail of your is so dangerous."

Sasuke chuckled a little. " Only if the person its attacking is an adorable, tight assed blond named Naruto."

" Does that mean you've found other people who look similar and have the same name as me?" Sasuke laughed loudly and leaned over to kiss his mate. His tail slipped in deeper making the blond moan and groan as it thrusted in and out. " Mmm, I want you."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He didn't take off his shirt since his wings pretty much ripped it off anyway but he did pull down his pants enough for him to grab his cock out. He pushed it gently against Naruto's entrance, enjoying how Naruto moaned, pushing back against the engorged flesh.

**~QUCIK BREAK AWAY~**

Takahiro walked up to his parent's door and grabbed the knob. He tried to turn it but it was locked. He nodded his head once and the lock sprung open. He smiled a little, thanking his Daddy for that little trick. He opened the door and saw Sasuke on top of Naruto, much like he would do when they would play horsey. Takahiro broke out into a run, heading for his Daddy.

" HORSEY!" Naruto and Sasuke both froze as Takahiro jumped on Sasuke's back. His cock bent awkwardly at an angle and the Uchiha let out a scream of pain, squishing Naruto under his body. Taka just laughed and jumped up and down on his back, grabbing onto his Daddy's wings so he wouldn't fall off. But then he suddenly stopped when he saw his Mommy's face. It was flushed red. " Daddy! Mommy's running a fever!"

" Uh, trust me when I say mommy's not running a fever." Sasuke said covering his and Naruto's lower halves with a blanket. The blond, Sasuke noticed, had passed out from embarrassment. He mentally cursed his mate for having a weak heart. " Taka-chan would you mind leaving Mommy and Daddy for a few minutes."

" NO! I wanna help Mommy!" Taka said jumping up and down on Sasuke's back. The older Uchiha was thinking of a plan when he heard the door open. Kyuubi walked in, a book in hand.

" Hey Sasuke, I have something to tell you!" Kyuubi instantly froze when he saw what was going on. " WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! DAMN DIRTY PERVERT! DOING SUCH A THING IN FRONT OF YOUR CHILD! AND WHILE NARUTO'S PASSED OUT! HOW DARE YOU!"

He walked over to Takahiro, covering his eyes and pulling him back. " Kyuubi, its really not what you think."

" Yeah unkies, Mommy has a fever!" The fox just huffed.

" More like your Daddy is giving Naruto his fever."

" Huh?" He picked up the small child, all the while shaking his head at Sasuke.

" But, but, I didn't do anything!"

The following day found a hyper Naruto and a slightly peeved Sasuke at the shool once more, but this time for the PTA meeting and selecting the course for Takahiro to take. Ms. Saga had been brief in her speech and let everyone tour the school and see what was best for their child. Sasuke was looking over some social history classes, frowning a bit at some of the fluff and bull he could see.

"Something wrong, love?"

"Yeah... Fall of the Snake King... The most feared demon was subdued in a final ditch effort by the humans. Their leader, a foot soldier with no name, beheaded Orochimaru and claimed victory as well as freedom for the humans." Sasuke read.

Naruto frowned, but shook his head and sighed.

"Is there something wrong with my report?" Asked a snide voice and Naruto spun around and nearly gasped seeing the person there.

"Idate!"

"Uzu-freak!"

Sasuke growled at the insult thrown at his mate, but bit his tongue as he turned slowly to face the moron looking to die.

"I've told you before that I am not a freak." Naruto said calmly, not wanting to cause a scene in front of all these other rich and famous jerks.

"Whatever, what are you doing here? You can't afford this school! Bet your kid's a moron too! You slept through all your classes!"

"That's because I was having dometic problems. And my son is not an idiot... Sasuke, let's pick a different class for Takahiro." Naruto said as he grabbed his husband's arm and turned to walk away.

Idate didn't like being ignored, especially by Naruto. He grabbed his arm and Sasuke reacted out of instinct. He smacked Idate's hand away and cast a quick buffer spell to hide what he did as he said. The buffer made it look as though Idate dropped some of the books he was carrying and slip but what really happened was that Sasuke kicked Idate's legs right out from under him and he fell backwards.

"You should be more careful, sir. You could've gotten really hurt." He said pointing at the books that Idate supposedly slipped on.

As Idate tried and failed to get up and salvage his dignity, Sasuke pulled Naruto away and held him tightly. Naruto nuzzled his head into his chest, a silent thank you for defending him. As they walked down the hall someone called out to them.

"Mr. Uchiha! Mr. Uzumaki!" they turned to see Sai as he smiled at them.

"Hello, Sai-sensei. We were on our way to the music department." Naruto said.

"Really? Then allow me... Ah I wanted to speak to you both personally about a suggestion I had. Seeing a he's here for piano I thought, Lit. History and French classes would be best to help Takahiro-kun grasp the music I'd be teaching him while he's here. And also if possible have him read these books on his own time at home. This is just a list of them. You can select anyone of them! I'm real exicted about helping him reach his hidden potential and express it! If we are lucky he'll preform his first concert by the age of 11!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked stunned before Naruto asked more while Sasuke looked over the book list, Sai had been nice enough to put up brief summaries of each book as well as look at the school map for the Lit History room and the Language department...

Naruto sighed as he and Sasuke walked into the house, they had spent most of the day getting to know the staff of the selected classes and were glad that Takahiro would be getting some fine, though stern, teachers.

"That Anko woman was pretty intense." Sasuke said recalling how the purple haired woman jumped on him and somehow managed to preform a one woman orgy on him.

"Yes, well her reaction to me wasn't any better..." Naruto shuddered when she recognized him and pretty muched refused to let him go until Sasuke threatened to call the police.

"Mommy! Unkies is sick!" Takahiro cried as he ran to the foyer, Naruto caught his son and hurried to where he had come from, it was one of the play rooms on the ground floor was Kyuubi in his cat form, sweating and seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"Sasuke take Taka and go up stairs... Taka-chan, mommy's going to take care of him okay?" Naruto said as he nodded, teary eyed as Sasuke took him upstairs.

As soon as they were gone, Naruto closed his eyes and let some of the demonic powers he got from the bath come out before he bit his thumbs and index fingers. He drew kanji on Kyuubi's body and concentrated. Before long Kyuubi spit out a black mass that Naruto quickly caged in a jar he made from his chakra.

"Thank...you, Kit..." Kyuubi said as he slowly turned human.

"What is this?"

"Remember when the curse prevented me from sealing Itachi's memories?"

"Yes?"

"That's the safe guard... anyone who tries to break the curse gets infected witha demon parasite and it kills them." Kyuubi said taking the jar. "I'm gonna take this to an old friend of mine... He'll know what to do with it."

"Good... we better go tell Taka your fine."

"I'll just tell him it was a demonic dust bunny." Kyuubi said knowing that Naruto didn't want Taka knowing too much about the dangers brewing around him...

-Time skip: First Day of school-

Takahiro slowly sat up in bed as the alarm clock went of, instead of an annoying buzzer, his daddy got one specially made for him to play Victor's Solo from Corpse bride. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned it off. He was about to lay back down when it hit him like a ton of brick and a very Naruto like grin spread acroos his pale face and he jumped out of bed and quickly went to the bathroom to get clean, brush his teeth and comb his hair.

He then ran back into his room and gathered everything off his desk where he and his mommy put it all and set them in his backpack before he got on the uniform his mommy bought for him. He liked it, it was dark blue with a baby blue bow tie and a cute little hat that hung to the side on his head. He then walked quickly downstairs to see that his Auntie Kiba and Auntie Neji were up with his mommy and his cousins were all ready for school too.

"Morning!"

"Morning, Taka-chan!"

"Ne, ne! Taka-chan are you excited about school!"

"Un!" Taka said as he nodded happily.

The three mothers laughed as they set down the breakfast they made for the kids. Gaara walked in about half way through breakfast and thanked Naruto for the cup of coffee he had just finished up. Gaara's sleep had finally gotten back to normal thanks to Neji, but Naruto had forgotten how much Gaara hated getting up early, he couldn't function without a strong cup of coffee at this hour.

"Where's the rest of te crew?" He aked after a few sips.

"Sasuke had to be on set very early for the new movie."

"Has he told you what it is?"

"No and neither will these two... Finish up, we have to leave!" Naruto called looking at the clock.

The kids finished and grabbed their lunch boxes. They got into Kiba's SUV and the Fiend dorve them to school, Gaara was watching house since Sakura and Ino were out of town and Hinata was needed at the animal hospital.

After dropping the kids off, Neji, Kiba and Naruto lingered in the yard moment more, watching the four of them look at all the kids there. Takahiro and Luna hid behind Kira and Sonji as some of the other kids looked at them. Neji frowned some when he noted someone walk over to their kids.

"Be right back." Neji said and quickly walked over.

"... be Sasuke-kun's son! You are so adorable... I bet you're lonely without a mommy around to care for you."

"I have a mommy! And he loves me a lot!" Taka said, not liking the lady trying to touch his hair.

"Excuse me? Can I help you with something?" Neji asked as he blocked her from view.

"Auntie Neji, she said I don't have a mommy!" Taka whined and Neji glared at her.

"I suggest you leave him alone or his mother will not be very happy with you." Neji said.

The woman was about to say something when the teachers came out and began gathering the students up. Neji didn't move until he saw a man in a crisp black suit with a warm grey shirt under the jacket walk over. He had a beard and white hair.

"Excuse me, please finish your goodbyes, we really need to get them inside for classes." The man said.

Neji nodded and hugged his sons, niece and nephew close and told them to behave or else Naruto wouldn't make the cookies he promised them. After they agreed they left and Neji smirked at the woman before leaving...

"Good morning class, I am Kurenai-sensei. I am your homeroom and your French teacher! Let's begin by introducing ourselves and naming one thing you like the best!" Kurenai said before she began reading the roster and one by one everyone began introducing themselves.

Some kids said they liked dogs or cats, one said frogs, another said movies, another one said music. When it was Kira and Sonji's turn they stood up and smiled wickedly as they began and ended each other's sentences.

"This is Sonji-" Kira said, pointing at his brother.

"And this is Kira!" Sonji said, pointing at his brother.

"We both like-" Kira began.

"to play tricks on people!" Sonji finished.

"But the best thing we like is Auntie Naru-chan's homemade sweets!" they chimed together.

Everyone laughed as they sat down and Luna stood up.

"Hi... I'm Luna and the thing I like best is Auntie Naru-chan's cookies!" She said and Sonji and Kira nodded in agreement.

Last was Takahiro.

"Hello, I am Uchiha Takahiro. It's a pleasure to meet you all. The best thing I like best is my mommy and daddy." Taka said and then sat down. From there the bell rang and glasses began...

-Time Skip; Sai's class-

"Okay everyone one. I put a sheet of music on the pianos before you and we are going to play them. We'll start off basic and work our way up. Now I want everyone to please play Marry Had A Little Lamb, together." Sai siad and then gave them a count.

the first few keys were out of sync but they adjust quickly enough, a few sour notes here or there, but over all it was impressive. Sai nodded and walked around the room and had them play it alone. He gave some pretty harsh advice to the children that messed up and praised those that did well. He did not point anyone out nor did he play favorites.

Takahiro jumped when it was his turn to play and he gulped. He never played before any other than his family and Mr. Sai. he took a breath to steady himself and began playing it. He nodded his head in time with the music, keeping pace. When he finished Mr. Sai praised him for good work and went onto the next student as Takahiro breathed a sigh of relief...

-After school-

Kira, Sonji, Luna and Takahiro were waiting for Kiba to pick them up. Sonji was playing with sand, using his power over sand to make various things as Kira and Luna sat on the swings. Takahiro was sitting on the jungle gym. They were all talking about their different classes.

"Mr. Gai's funny! But he's scary too..." Kira said as he and Sonji shivered.

"Ms. Anko's crazy! She put Mr. Idate in a head lock and almost broke his back!" Luna cried.

"Mr. Sai's strange... He's mean to everyone but he's nice to me... And I feel like something evil is here at the school" Takahiro mumbled.

"You too huh?" Kira and Sonji said at the same time.

"Un!" Taka said before he jumped from the top of the jungle gym to the floor by Kira and Luna, which was pretty far.

"Taka! Don't do that here! We'll get in trouble!"

"In trouble for what?" Kiba asked as he walked up to the four of them.

"Eek! Auntie Kiba/Mommy!" The four cried and ran away laughing as Kiba blinked an began chansing them around, also laughing...

**DUN DUN DUN! WHAT KIND OF EVIL COULD THEY BE TALKING ABOUT? AND WHO IS THIS EVIL PERSON/ DEMON PROBABLY/ -COUGH- IDATE! -COUGH- oh I must be coming down with something...  
**

**Rye: BAKA -hits me upside the head-  
Me: What? Owwies...  
Rye: DON'T GIVE ANYTHING AWAY! EVEN IF ITS NOT TRUE. -winks-  
Me: What's wrong with your eye? Probably got that problem the night you were conceived.  
Naruto: Funny story about that...That whole horsey situation was the reason Rye was born. Good job Rye's sister :)  
Me: Ehh? Why are you telling us this? We already know. Why do you think we put it in there?  
Rye: Seriously.  
Sasuke: Are you snapping at my mate? -full demon form-  
Rye and Me: NO! OF COURSE NOT SasUKE! BWAHAHAHA. -runs away when the lightning flashes-  
Sasuke: COME BACK HERE. -runs after us-  
Naruto: This was Hitoko-Sama  
Gaara: And this was your master.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7**

"... No, no. Takahiro-kun." Mr. Sai said, gently stopping the boy.

Taka stopped and bowed his head, he messed up again and it was pretty upsetting. Sai saw the look on his student's face and sighed before he smiled brilliantly.

"Let's take a break. Come with me." He said and Taka got off the bench and followed his teacher.

As they left the Audition hall and walked towards the Teacher's Lounge, Taka couldn't help but give his teacher a sharp look. The man was so odd. One minute he had white hair and a beard, but the next even if it was for a moment, he'd have black hair and a clean shaved face. He figured it was just the lighting in the building or that it was his mind playing tricks on him.

"Takahiro-kun take a seat there and I'll get us something to snack on. After a nice snack we'll try again." Sai said.

"Thank you, Mr. Sai." Taka said.

As he waited on the sofa, he closed his eyes and winced, he could feel a lot of negative energy in this one spot. His cheeks got hot when he realized that some of it was similar to his daddy's when he wanted to be alone with mommy. He shifted over a little bit and instantly felt better.

_"Look out!"_

Taka jumped at the sudden voice in the back of his head and looked up and jumped off the sofa as some heavy books came crashing down on it.

"Damn those things are heavy! Eh? Uchiha, what are you doing here! This is the teacher's lounge!" Came Idate's irritated voice.

"He's with me, Mr. Morino and I wouldn't yell at him if I were you. Musicians are like guinea pigs, loud noises frighten them and if he's frightened then how am I to teach him Bach's 1st Symphony?" Sai said as he walked back into the room and glared at the other male.

"Ohh really! You just want to stay on his daddy's good side so he can pay you more for giving his talentless brat private lessons."

"I AM NOT A BRAT!" Taka suddenly screamed and stomped on Idate's foot and ran from the room.

Sai gaped in shock, really not expecting that out burst at all from the small boy and quickly ran after him, but the boy was the son of a demon and a human-demon, thus he lost him. Sai growled and stormed off looking for Takahiro knowing that he had less than 40 minutes to finish his lesson as well as start the next part of his plan...

**-Kitsune Mountain-**

Kyuubi sat on a large plush pillow a smoke pipe held in his hand as the sweet smelling smoke wafted into the air. He was waiting on his friend and enjoying smoke. As soon as he had an idea on what the parasite was, he'd speak with Sasuke.

"Why not go down to the Circle and enjoy yourself?" asked his friend.

"And since when have I ever joined the Circle?" Kyuubi asked.

"Not since your mate passed." came the solemn answer.

Kyuubi said nothing as he took a drag from the pipe and then exhaled, light purple flames fanning from his lips instead of smoke. The god was bored and lonely, but it was a fate many went through.

_'I'd rather be lonely than let what happened to the Uchihas happen again... I refuse to see Naruto hurt again. And I absolutely refuse to see anything happen to Takahiro...'_ He thought darkly taking another drag and blowing out black flames, shocking his friend.

"I am hurrying as fast as I can but this curse is a strong one... This should do it." He said and then turned to Kyuubi who sat up straight, holding the pipe in his hand.

"Well?"

"It's as you said, it's a Parasite... Soul Eaters."

"Shit..." Kyuubi paled dramatically, that thing had been in his body, it could still kill him!

"Hold it, don't get your tails tied up in a bunch just yet. It's a Soul Eater, but what ever caged it, purged it completely from your body."

"... My mate's remains?"

"As powerful as she was in life, I doubt she could do that... It seems there somethings still left in the dark about the Namikaze Clan..." He said. "Now then. The curse is very complex, unfortunately we can't break it with out it killing either us or the person the curse was placed upon and if it's a child, it's even worse."

"What do you mean?"

"If it was placed on an adult, then there's nothing to worry about since an adult's soul is a lot stronger than a child's. If the parasite tried to take the adult's soul, it'd have to fight a very long time since the soul has adjusted and adapted to the world and the temptations of it." He explained. " But if it was placed on a child, they'd give in a lot quicker since they aren't as guarded. They don't see the evil of the world therefore making it easier for soul eaters to attach to their souls and steal them... this is only one out of a whole hive."

"A hive?"

"Yes... an average hive has over three thousand soul eaters. If the soul wavers even slightly, they will attack it and that's a fate worse than death. Having a hive of soul eaters rip your soul to pieces is like swallowing a whole vat of sulfuric acid."

"What!"

"... What is going on?"

"I got that bastard in me when I tried to break a curse placed on a soul that use to belong to an adult before it was reincarnated into a small child! And at any given moment those things can hatch and kill him!"

"It was placed on an adult and now it's in a child? That's odd... whoever placed the curse must've done it as a fail safe... Almost like the Namikaze's had Umino-san, a former thief protecting the most valuable member of their bloodline back then, well him and the other Uchihas."

"What's it suppose to do?"

"Well if the person who placed the curse is still alive they could remotely activate the parasites to steal the soul, but not kill the host. But if they are dead then the curse remains dormant until the second rebirth cycle of the soul that had been cursed in the first place. After the second rebirth, it becomes void and kills itself without harming the host."

"So you're saying that since the curse is still there that this is the first rebirth of this particular soul?"

"Yes."

Kyuubi cursed and began pacing, telling all this to Sasuke was going to be hell.

"I need you to do me one more thing..."

"What's that?"

"I need you to find someone for me..." Kyuubi said suddenly smiling like a madman.

His friend smirked, his eyes closing as he stood up and nodded...

**-Back at the School-**

Naruto sighed as he pulled into the school parking lot. He had a rough morning, Shikamaru was called away on an emergency, his wife went into labor and he needed to be there with her so he got stuck with his other editor, Suigetsu. The man was just insane, plain and simple. He got out of the car and hurried up to the school shivering in the chilly late autumn air.

He walked to the Audition hall and opened the door, he was shocked when he saw no one was inside. He blinked a few times seeing Taka's things were still sitting neatly on the stage with the music folders Sai always carried around. He went over to them and frowned. He lightly touched the folder and pulled his hand back like he had been burned. He could feel great emotion from it, but it was like something was jamming it.

_'What's going on?_'

He touched the stage and could feel different things but he felt something familiar, frustration and sadness. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder and he spun around and gasped seeing Sai standing there.

"Sai-sensei, you startled me..."

"Gomen, Uzumaki-san."

"Please don't be so formal. I don't like feeling old."

"Uhh.. hai, Naruto-sensei." He said and Naruto let it slide. "Forgive me, but I can't find Takahiro-kun. Mr. Morino said something that upset him and he ran off... I looked all over and can't seem to find him."

"What!" Naruto asked looking like he would cry at a given second.

Sai pulled him to his chest and shivered in delight as he took a shaky breath of Naruto's sweet scent. Ohh how easy it would be to take him right now. He was about to follow through with his plan when the doors burst open and Takahiro ran in with an angry Idate behind him. Naruto pulled away from Sai, wiping his tears away as Sai fixed his suit.

"Mommy!" Taka screamed and ran into his mother's arms and Naruto held him close, fussing over him before he turned and glared at Idate.

"What do you think you are doing to my son!"

"I was trying to bring him back to the lounge when the little brat stomped on my foot!" Idate hissed, the pain in his foot still there.

Naruto bristled and Takahiro let out a very Sasuke like snarl, but blinked when his mommy walked over to Idate and with two well placed kicks, Idate was holding his shins as Sai bit back a snicker.

"Next time you come near my son, I will not be so kind. I will be speaking with Ms. Saga first thing tomorrow morning. Pray you can still hold your job after I am through..."

Naruto then grabbed Taka's things and left without another glance back. Sai was a bit disappointed, but figured that it was best to stay away from the enraged mother. Even if he was human, he could be very vicious while defending his young and Sai was no fool. It would also be best if he kept underneath Naruto's radar for as long as possible. He really did not want to deal with a fully enraged Sasuke. At least, not right now. The time for that would come.

_'Time for phase two...'_

**-TO Kyuubi-**

Kyuubi waited patiently for Sasuke to arrive home. He knew the Uchiha would be tense from his long day at the studio and would DEFINITELY not want to receive bad news about Takahiro as soon as he got home. So, he sat silently on the couch, playing with the massage feature and deciding when would be the perfect moment to strike the Uchiha with the news.

_' I could always get him when he's in the shower. He likes to shower when he gets home from a long day because it relaxes him. And since he will be so relaxed he won't react too heatedly towards me when I deliver the news."_ Kyuubi thought. He purred with contentment until a realization dawned on him. " _He'd punch me in the face again...Like last time when I tried to play out that psycho scene. I mean there was no reason to punch me, the knife wouldn't have hurt him too bad. He's a demon, after all."_

_" Perhaps I should just ambush him randomly through out the day. Like when he's about to get dinner...No wait, knowing him he won't want Naruto to know about Takahiro, and Takahiro would be right there...And he'd probably cry. And then I'd get in trouble because Hitomi and Aki would walk in as soon as they smelled his tears. Then they would probably hit me, until I apologized thirty times."_

Kyuubi grumbled a little to himself and slunk deeper into the touches of the massage chair. He purred, to him it was better than having rough sex with a submissive uke. He jumped a little hearing steps outside. He walked up to the window and saw Sasuke walking up to the front door. Kyuubi ran to the door, slipping a little on the rug in front of the door, just in time for Sasuke to open the door. He smacked Kyuubi in the face, making him fall backwards. The Uchiha looked down and gasped a little, helping Kyuubi to his feet. He moved very close to Sasuke, eyes completely open.

" Hey Sasuke." Kyuubi said, still looking crazily at the Uchiha. Sasuke blinked a few times, raising his eyebrow. He slowly maneuvered around the fox, making it into the house. Kyuubi followed closely behind.

" Uhh...Kyuubi?" Sasuke said as Kyuubi attempted to follow him upstairs. The fox still stared at him and the Uchiha wasted no time in running upstairs and slamming his bedroom door, locking it quickly. He sighed with relief. Kyuubi was acting very strange with meant one of two things, either he was going to do one of his favorite movies killings and have Sasuke star as the victim, or there was something dangerously important that he needed to tell someone. He was hoping it was the latter. Every time he was starring as the victim, he actually got hurt. And Kyuubi would just brush it off with a scoff saying that he was a demon. To Sasuke, that didn't matter since it still hurt.

Sasuke was about to head into the bathroom when he was slammed down onto his bed. He was face down and whoever had attacked him was in for a nasty surprise. His wings were itching to be released and slam into the attacker but then there were gentle, very soothing, hand pressing against all of his tense muscles. He sighed, letting out a purr of contentment. Until those hands started to go lower, brushing over his ass. He squeaked, turning himself around to be face to face with the man on his back.

Sasuke wasn't surprised to see Kyuubi.

He looked over at the window to see it open. He gave the fox a skeptical look which made him smile broadly. Kyuubi continued to rub Sasuke's shoulders. The Uchiha wanted to see how far Kyuubi was willing to go before he showed his true intentions. He'd probably try to sexual things to him again though. And the Uchiha was right, the fox cupped his crotch, earning a well deserved kick to the head.

" What is it you want Kyuubi? Usually when you try to sex me up, its because you've done something really stupid and don't want me to be mad or there's bad news or you want me to play along when you try to murder me and post it on the internet that I've died and at my 'funeral' scare everyone by popping out of my grave."

" Hey! That was a good idea." Kyuubi said with a slight pout. " Plus it would have been hilarious." Sasuke gave him the ' Just-get-to-your-point' look and Kyuubi took a breath. " There's something important I need to tell you about Takahiro."

Sasuke sat up and looked Kyuubi dead in the eye. " What is it?"

" Okay, don't freak out but...Takahiro's soul might be torn apart or stolen..."

" WHAT?" Sasuke said, anger instantly taking over his features. He turned full demon and roared loudly, making Kyuubi fall off the bed. " You better not be playing with me, Kyuubi. I will not take lies about my son lightly."

" I'm not lying." Kyuubi said picking himself up off the floor. " I talked to a very reliable source about this. It was a Soul Eater. They cursed Itachi with it before he died, so when he would be reincarnated he would still have the curse until his second rebirth. Takahiro's his first rebirth which means he'll be very vulnerable to the Eaters. If his soul wavers in the slightest bit, they will completely consume him, leaving nothing more than an empty shell. I think Orochimaru did this for a certain purpose, to steal Itachi's soul in case he came back to kill him. But since he's dead I have no idea what to think."

Sasuke sat in silence. He pulled his knees to his chest, resting his face on them. Kyuubi sniffed the air gently, he didn't smell tears but he knew the Uchiha wanted to cry. His wings wrapped around his shoulders as a means of comfort. " What can we do?"

" I'm looking into it some more, but so far, there's nothing we can do." That made the Uchiha flinch.

" Gods, what should we do? I can't tell Naruto about this!" He said, his body shaking a little as he thought more and more about his son's life.

" You need to tell him...Naruto is strong, it will hurt him but he will be able to get through this. We just have to be careful about what we expose Taka-chan too. He's so impressionable."

Sasuke nodded.

**-Later that night-**

Sasuke walked up to a very frustrated looking blond. The Uchiha gulped a little and placed his hand on his mate's shoulder. He turned around, anger glinting dangerously in his eyes. Since the blond had gotten home, he hadn't let Takahiro out of his sights. Sasuke wondered if something happened but didn't want to have Taka embarrassed if something did. He pulled his son out of his mate's arms, pushing him along and telling him to play with his cousins. The little Uchiha nodded thankfully to his father before running outside.

" Naruto, babe, we need to talk."

" We certainly do! Do you know what happened today?" The blond said, completely cutting off the Uchiha. Sasuke sighed, it would be awhile before his mate's rage would subside. " Idate, that sneaky bastard, was being a horrible dick to our baby! Apparently he said something rude to him, making him run away. I was so worried about him and Idate came walking in with Takahiro like nothing happened! He lost our child on purpose I tell you! And so, I kicked him in the shin and stormed out."

Sasuke purred a little hearing that his mate was a bit feisty. He liked it when Naruto was being feisty, but now was not the time for that. Not at all. " Naruto." He said, grabbing the blond's hand. " I'm sorry you had to experience that today, but I have more bad news about Taka-chan."

" W-what is it?"

" His soul...It might be torn apart by Soul Eaters. According to Kyuubi, there's an entire hive living within him and they're waiting for one tiny slip so they can invade him fully and tear his soul apart."

There wasn't a moment's hesitations before Naruto's eyes flooded with tears. He buried his face into Sasuke's chest and the demon, tried to console him by petting his hair and whispering that it would be alright. Naruto pushed Sasuke away then, standing up angrily. The demon, snarled a little.

" Alright? THINGS AREN'T GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT THIS!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's face. The Uchiha growled lowly in his throat as a warning to his mate.

" We don't know that. Kyuubi is doing more research, don't give up on him so easily." Sasuke said. The blond's eyes were still flowing with tears as he shook his head at Sasuke.

" NO! THIS IS ALL OUR FAULT! ALL OUR FUCKING FAULT." Sasuke was slightly taken aback by that. He rarely ever heard his mate swear. They had been married for five years and he'd only heard him swear during childbirth and now. " WE FUCKING DID THIS TO HIM AND HE'S NOT GOING TO GET BETTER!"

" STOP FIGHTING!" Both of them turned to see Takahiro standing behind them. He had tears in his eyes and his fists were clenched at his sides. " Stop it...There's no point in fighting." That's when he ran up to his room. Sasuke gasped and ran after his son. When he reached the door he knocked. " No."

" Taka-chan let me in." He said. If his son continued to be stubborn he was going to use some of his magic and will the door open, but that's when he heard the lock click. He grabbed the knob and walked in. Takahiro was sitting on his bed, face buried in one of his pillows. Sasuke walked up to him, purring a little in his chest. He got behind him on the bed and started to stroke the boy's hair, earning a purr in response. " Listen Taka-chan, we're sorry for fighting in front of you. Mommy and Daddy have just had a rough day, that's all. I'm so sorry for making you feel sad."

" Forgive me, Daddy." Sasuke instantly pictured Itachi in his mind when he said that. Itachi always asked Sasuke for his forgiveness when he would blow him off to do something else or be with the blond man he was courting at the time. Takahiro turned around and buried his face into Sasuke's shirt. " I didn't mean to run off like that and make you worry."

" Don't ask me to forgive you, my son. I should be asking you to forgive me...Itachi..." Sasuke whispered in a shaky voice. This time, Sasuke couldn't hold back the tears that were stinging his eyes. He let one, solitary one fall down his cheek as he snuggled Taka into his chest.

**-THE NEXT DAY!-**

Takahiro sighed as he tried to play a little something on the piano. But he couldn't. His heart just wasn't into it. Sai walked up, placing his hand on the small Uchiha's shoulder. Taka wiped his eyes a little before turning around, with a large smile on his face. Sai was no fool, he knew that some had happened.

" Come with me for a moment, Takahiro-kun." He nodded and scooted off the piano stool. Sai opened the door for him and the entire class was a buzz with wonder. Many of them thought he was getting in trouble, others thought that they had a secret relationship and were meeting. Some of the girls giggled among themselves.

" What do ya want to talk about Mr. Sai?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, cutely. Sai smiled simpathetically and brushed a stray hair out of the small boy's face.

" You seem distracted today, did something happen yesterday when you got home?" He asked, putting his hand on Taka's shoulder reassuringly. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Takahiro felt something demonic. At that moment, Idate came walking down the hall. He sneered at the small child, making him stick out his tongue and then give him one of the signature Uchiha glares. Idate was moderately shocked and didn't look back at the child. Sai smirked a little.

" Well...Mommy and Daddy just got into a fight and it made me sad." He said with the most adorably sad expression. Sai knelt down, looking into Takahiro's sparkly blue eyes.

" Believe me when I say that you can trust me, Takahiro-kun. I know it seems pretty lame to talk to your teachers, but I'm here for you if you ever need to talk." Taka-chan nodded a smile coming to his face.

" Thank you, Mr. Sai." The small boy was pulled into a hug and he sighed with contentment as he hair was petted gently.

" Oh, its my pleasure."

**DUN DUN DUN! That's not good! And nooo! POOR TAKA-CHAN! He might die, or worse, have his soul stolen!**

**Naruto: How is having your soul stolen worse than dying?  
Rye and I: Oh, you'll see.  
Naruto: Foreshadowing?  
Rye: Quite. Oh and who can guess who Kyuubi is asking his friend to find? Oh and who is that mysterious friend anyways?  
Me: OH! I KNOW!  
Rye: -hits me over the head- Baka, I know you know. Come and guess, winners will get...recognized for being smart?  
Me: Yeah that's good enough, I can't be righting good job fics all day. I already got me one of those.  
Rye: I see...Well until next time, THIS WAS YOUR MASTER  
Me: AND THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Takahiro walked into Sai's classroom and took his seat at the piano. Many of the other children had already started their scale warm-ups or were stretching their fingers. He cracked his neck and wiggled his fingers so he could get the blood pumping in them. He started to play the notes on the paper, sighing with how easy it was. He really wished Mr. Sai would step up the lessons so he could do better during his private lessons and at home. He wanted to impress his father so badly, he didn't even know why. He was so distracted that he hadn't even realized it but he had started to play Moonlight Sonata. Everyone had turned to watch him, but Taka was still lost deeply in thought. The blond sitting next to him smirked a little to himself watching the troubled raven. But his attention turned when Mr. Sai came out from his back room where he was talking to Idate, or more like yelling at him for being so incompetent. Both exited the room when they heard beautiful music. Sai smirked a little to himself as Idate gritted his teeth, realizing it was Naruto's son. He stormed out of the room, making him smirk a little.

He walked out from his back room and placed his hand on Takahiro's shoulder. The boy paused immediately and looked behind him to smile at his teacher. Sai focused his chakra into his hand, making the boy skin turn black where the tips of his finger touched. The best part was Takahiro wasn't even reacting to the curse, well at least, not right away. He wouldn't suspect a single thing. " You play beautifully, doesn't he class?"

Everyone nodded or shouted out their praise for Taka. He felt a flush creep up his back and then suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach, like something was trying to come out. Sai took his hand off the boy's shoulder, knowing that it was beginning. Takahiro clutched his stomach as Sai turned around to walk back to his desk, a smirk plastered on his countenance. He doubled over and the boy sitting next to Takahiro, put his hand on his shoulder, trying to soothe away the pain. It seemed to help until there was a heaviness building in the back of his throat.

Sai sat down and looked over at the prodigy. Soon the Soul eaters would start to take tiny pieces of the boy's soul, ripping him apart ever so slowly. He licked his lips with desire; if he couldn't have Naruto, this boy could be a good substitute, at least, until he was used up. Suddenly Sai felt a heavy flow of chakra coming towards him, as though it was trying to harm him. He tried to sense out what direction the attack had come from but felt no one with a high enough level of power to make him even flinch. That's when he smelt the burn of C4 and bolted from his desk, just in time for it to explode. And if that wasn't bad enough, Takahiro emptied his stomach all over the piano.

All the children, with the herd mentality that they had, jumped up from their spots. They either ran from the vomit or the exploding desk. Both had been equally surprisingly and disturbing in their own way. Ms. Saga burst into the room with a crowd of people following behind her, they were chattering about what had happened. She hushed them and walked over to Mr. Sai, making sure he was alright before coming over to Takahiro. The boy, the only who hadn't left, hissed lowly in his throat as she approached the small boy. She picked him up and looked over at the small blond boy who seemed to be unaffected by the entire ordeal. " What's your name?" She asked curiously. He smiled a little and looked up at her.

" Deidara."

" Deidara-chan, why don't you go outside and play with the other children while we get this mess cleaned up?"

" No." He said stubbornly and eyed Takahiro. He moaned a little, still gripping his stomach like something else was about to come out. Ms. Saga sighed irritatedly. " I wanna stay with Taka-chan."

" Fine. Help him to the nurse's office and make sure he calls his parents, alright?" He nodded as Ms. Saga put the raven down. He grabbed Taka's hand and led him to the nurse's office. The blond woman let out a sigh before she waved to the janitorial staff to come into the room and start cleaning. " Mr. Sai, please come into my office so we may chat about...That mess over there." She said waving her hand towards what was left of his desk. He nodded and scooted along the wall until he got to the door.

-About 20 minutes later-

Naruto raced into the school, panting from running so hard. He sped the entire way over here from Shikamaru's office and was practically screaming into the phone when he informed Sasuke. He wouldn't be surprised if his mate had turned full demon and flew here to check on Takahiro. He shoved by Idate, who seemed to be waiting for him. The man grabbed the blond's arm, making him struggle in the grip.

" UNHAND ME, IDATE!" He yelled, attempting to bite the man's hands.

" CALM DOWN! I'M TRYING TO SHOW YOU THE WAY TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE! GEEZ!" He said pushing the blond into a room. He was pleasantly surprised to see that he had in fact brought him to the nurse's office. A woman with black hair sat attentively next to Takahiro. She was taking his temperature and making sure he was comfortable when she looked up to see Naruto.

" May I help you?" She asked, standing up to greet Naruto properly.

" Yes, this is my son. Takahiro." He said nodding his head towards the boy in the bed. She looked puzzled by that.

" Oh? You look much more like this boy." She said pushing Deidara forward and away from the sick boy. " He helped Takahiro here and now he won't leave. He's a very dedicated friend."

The small blond smirked a little at the older man. He blinked a few times and looked down, very closely at this boy. He looked so similar. That's when there was a knock at the door, it opened to reveal Ms. Saga. She motioned for the nurse to follow her and she excused herself, just in time for Sasuke to come into the window, fully demonic. He shook himself of his demonic look as he crouched down next to his ill son. Naruto was flabergasted. He just transformed in front of a small child that wasn't his son! He covered the blond's ears.

" Sasuke! What the hell was that?" He yell whispered to the man across the room. The Uchiha turned and gasped seeing a small blond standing next to his mate. He moved towards the small boy and examined him head to toe. " What're you doing?"

" Deidara." His name fell from Sasuke's lips and the small blond just smirked up at the demon.

" That's right. Its nice to see you too, Sasuke." He said walking away from Naruto and towards Takahiro's limp form. He was sweating and panting, which means he was getting worse. Deidara placed his hand on Taka's face, wiping the sweat from his brow. " He doesn't remember me, but I remember him perfectly. Itachi." There was a disappointed sigh and Sasuke nodded a little.

" Some reincarnations get their memories faster than others, you are in that category. Takahiro, however, still doesn't know anything about his past...Well except for what his dreams tell him but he doesn't know what they mean or can't put the pieces together. He's still a small child, after all."

" I suppose you're right, Sasuke." He said with a slight smirk. " It doesn't matter, I'll wait until he remembers me. I've been waiting for him since my memories returned, which was two years ago on my fourth birthday. I was blowing out the candles on my cake and suddenly I remembered everything, especially Itachi's face. I burst into tears when I realized what had happened to me, to Itachi, to everyone. And my parents were concerned of course, sending me to get my mind evaluated. But because of the ennui(1) forced upon me I started to fiddle with my gifts from a previous life." Naruto was surprised to hear 'ennui' fall from a small child's lips. Not even most adults knew that it meant boredom. Sasuke sported his own surprised look. From the sound of it, Itachi was the catcher. He could be wrong, but it had that connotation. He shook out of his shock and looked back at the little blond.

" You mean the telepathy and the C4 chakra, right?" He nodded. " I thought I felt a demonic presence around here." Deidara's brows knitted in confusion.

" That's not me." He said with a frown. " But I know what you mean, I feel it too. You have to think Sasuke, if it were me, the power level wouldn't be that high. I have to get used to this body again and build up my powers. So its someone else and I think I have a clue who it might be..." The door opened and the nurse walked in with Ms. Saga, they were speaking in hushed tones and blinked when they saw the small group.

" Oh forgive us." She said with a offhanded gesture. She shook both Sasuke's and Naruto's hands before letting out a large sigh. " Rough day, your son puked and Mr. Sai's desk exploded suddenly." Both the blond and Uchiha turned an eye in Deidara's direction. He was fiddling idly with one of the strands of blond hair but Sasuke could see mischief dancing in those eyes. " Such strange events, so please excuse my strange behavior."

" Its quite alright." Naruto said. " However, I have a bone to pick with you."

Ms. Saga paused, fear shooting through her veins. " Y-yes?"

" I'm sure you're unaware of the events that took place two days ago between my son and one of your teachers, Morino Idate." She nodded her head. " Well then, allow me to inform you...THAT INCOMPETENT TEACHER OF YOURS INSULTED THEN PROCEEDED TO LOOSE MY CHILD! MR. SAI AND I WERE VERY UPSET BY TAKAHIRO'S DISAPPEARANCE AND HE JUST CALMLY DRAGS MY SON INTO THE ROOM LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED AND FINISHED BY CALLING HIM A BRAT! MY DARLING IS NOT, AND NEVER WILL BE, A BRAT. AND SO HELP ME, IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING TO PUNISH HIM, I WILL TAKE THE LAW INTO MY OWN HANDS AND MAKE SURE THAT HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY FINGERNAILS LEFT."

Sasuke wasn't sure why, but he had never wanted Naruto more in his entire life.

" What? And it wasn't even reported?" She seemed more scared than angry. " Consider him fired Uzumaki-sensei."

"Good. Now if there's nothing further, I'd like to take Taka home now." Naruto said, his eyes daring the woman to tell him no.

"Of course. Keep him home for a long as needed. I will personally mail his homework to you so he doesn't fall behind. I hope he feels better." She said and Naruto nodded as Sasuke easily picked up the boy, shushing him when he whimpered and tried to struggle away from him.

Ms. Saga and the nurse left them alone to get Taka ready as well as to give Naruto time to cool down. Naruto touched Taka's head and pulled back.

"It's best not to touch him now. You'll only hurt yourself and that hurt him even more..." Deidara spoke up.

"I'm gonna take him home and see if Aki's found anything in the spell books... Naruto?"

"I'll drive home, it'll give me some time to think and steel my nerves..."

Sasuke didn't argue, he kissed his mate's cheek and was out the window in full demonic form heading back to the house. Deidara looked at Naruto and sighed.

"Arashi..."

"Yes?"

"History repeats and continues to repeat... all we can do is just learn from the past and move forward." Deidara said before he dropped a smoke pellet on the floor and was gone.

Naruto shook his head, Deidara, even back then had an obsession with blowing things up and acting like a ninja. He could only hope the modern world was ready for a one man terrorist army...

**-At the house-**

Sasuke landed in the yard, not bothering to pull in his wing since they had no neighbors for a good mile or so, perfect for sex with Naruto. He shook off the dirty thoughts and hurried inside to see Naruto's editor, Shikamaru there. The man screamed and jumped behind Kyuubi so fast that everyone did a double take to make sure it was the laziest man in the world.

"WHAT FUCK IS THAT!"

"It's called a costume and make-up. I was on the set when Naruto called me... Kyuubi, he's running a fever and he's in a lot of pain."

"Got it. I'll call Tsunade and have her pick up a few things on the way home and I better send Kiba to the store too... the best we can do now is make sure he's comfy..."

"Hn." Kyuubi then bolted up the stairs screaming for Aki and Hitomi to see him ASAP.

"Uhh... so you're not a demon?" Shikimaru asked.

"Yes, I am and the tooth fairy is real." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes as he rubbed his throbbing temple. He sidestepped the door as Naruto hurried in, a bag or three in his hands as he ran straight for the kitchen.

"Shika, I'm sorry, but I won't be finishing the manuscript until Taka's feeling better, I-?"

"I know. I already called it into the boss and trust me he says to take the time you need."

"Anything to keep from pissing me off right?"

"Well you did threat to rip his brain out of his nose back before Taka came into the picture, though you never did tell me who gave birth to him."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I did. Well thanks again and I am so sorry."

"Hn... troublesome... Better go back to work then." With that Shika left and Sasuke finally turned back to normal. He closed the door and sighed as he walked into the kitchen with Naruto.

"Naruto?" He rested his chin on his shoulder and wrapped his arms over that flat waist. Rubbing it softly smiling as he imagined Naruto fat with his baby again. "Naruto... I know you're upset still, but you need to listen to me... If I didn't say anything and something terrible happened to Taka-chan, you'd never forgive me."

"But-but why our son? Why now?"

"Because I had been sealed away, there was no way an Uchiha could be born without me. And since I was locked away for so long... If we have to blame anyone, let it be the bastard who did this to us in the first place..."

Naruto nodded and finally spun around in his mate's arms, sobbing so hard they had to sit on the floor. He didn't want to lose his son even if he was Itachi's reincarnation, he loved him too dearly. Sasuke held his distraught mate and began humming the lullaby from the music box. it slowly calmed him down and that's what he wanted: for Naruto calm down.

"... Sasuke?"

Both parents looked up to see Kyuubi.

"He's stable, but he very weak right now... The soul eaters tried attacking him but he held fast. I don't know when the next attack will be, nor do I know how long Takahiro can fight it. But I do know where the trigger is... come." He led them to Taka's room, their small boy looked even tinier in his bed now that he was weak from the first attack.

He picked him up and pulled his yukata down to show the back of his neck. There was three coma like marks surrounded by even smaller ones.

"This seal is the trigger. I don't know much about it now. but I am looking for answers. I even called in a few favors from old friends of mine. Naruto, I know this hurts, but we need you to do a few things for us... Sasuke and I will be here and we will protect you both."

"What can I do?"

"For now nothing, with you being an emotional wreck and it'll just hurt you and Taka more... In fact, this weekend we'll take him to the cabin Tsunade bought last month. You two..." he said giving them a pointed look, "need a couple of days alone. I'm sure you both have backed up a lot since Taka's been born."

Naruto and Sasuke blushed as they nodded. It was true they hadn't been intimate since Takahiro was born, but could they really have sex when Taka's life was in danger?

"Kit. I promise you nothing bad will happen to him. Just let Sasuke take care of you for once." Kyuubi told him and he finally relented. He could only hope that nothing else happened...

**OH NO TAKA-CHAN! The poor thing.**

**Naruto: -death glare of doom- YOU'RE KILLING MY BABY!  
Me: Isn't there something you wanna say to me?  
Naruto: Uh...OH WAIT I KNOW! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HITOKO-SAMA! I remember when I was 17.  
Rye: Eh? you haven't turned 17 yet, you're still 16 in the manga, baka.  
Naruto: I'm older than 17 in this fic.  
Sasuke: Indeed he is.  
Rye and I: Stay out of this Uchiha.  
Naruto: Anyway...This was Hitoko-sama  
Sasuke: And this was your master!  
Rye: WAIT! I HAVE THE STATS!  
Everyone: Heh?  
Rye: Don't you remember? In Lover we had stats between characters.  
Me: Oh yeah...So who won? Was it me?  
Rye: No...Not even close. ****Kyuubi: 556, Naruto: 15**...**Hitomi: 100, Naruto: 106**...**Aki: 45, Naruto: 100  
Kyuubi: DAMN STRAIGHT! HAHA!  
Everyone: -mutters darkly- damn demon god.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Naruto sat in Takahiro's room folding his laundry and packing his over night bag. Ever since he had that small spat with Sasuke he's been miserable and missed his mate a lot. Taka had been pretty upset when he saw them fighting and when he calmed down, Naruto told him he was sorry and that they, him and Sasuke, wouldn't break up. But then when he collapsed at school, he felt like he'd die again. Sasuke had been right to tell him because if he didn't then...

"Mommy? Why are you sad?" He blinked and looked up at Takahiro and smiled a little.

"This is the first time you're going away without mommy or daddy. So I'm going to miss you a lot. You're mommy's special little angel you know that right?"

"Hn..."

Naruto giggled. His little Takahiro was so much like his father.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a little brother? Or maybe a little sister? I feel kinda lonely... Kira and Sonji have each other and Luna has Akamaru."

"But Akamaru's a dog, sweetheart." Naruto corrected.

"I know, but still she's not lonely..."

"Well, I'll talk to daddy about it and we'll see about having another baby around okay? But that means you have to be a good boy and do good in school! You don't want your little brother or sister to think you're naughty would you?"

"Eh! Nooooooo! I'll be the bestest big brother in the world!" Takahiro shouted and Naruto grinned before picking him up and spinning around, making Takahiro laugh and scream in delight.

Outside the room, Kyuubi and Sasuke leaned on either side of the door, smiling to themselves. Kyuubi pushed off the wall and poked his head into the room.

"Kit, Li'l Kit, you done?"

"I just finished putting in his lucky blanket." Naruto said and set Takahiro down on the floor. He ran passed Kyuubi and dove into Sasuke's arms and Sasuke snapped his fingers making his son float around in the air, getting more shouts of delight and giggles.

"Good. Well, better get going, granny Tsunade doesn't like waiting."

"Okay!" Taka said and Sasuke made him fall into his arms and hugged his son close, drawing on his back a strange kanji that glowed before disappearing. "Bye daddy."

"Bye Taka-chan." He said, kissing his head and letting him run over to Naruto who kissed him and hugged him as much as he could saying that he wouldn't be able to do it for two days.

"Bye mommy! Don't forget to talk to daddy about a baby brother or a sister!"

Naruto nodded and they headed downstairs. The others had gone off for the weekend as well, Ino and Sakura went to the Kyuubi convention with Hinata and Tenten. Neji kidnapped his tribe to see his uncle for the weekend while Kiba and Shino disappeared with Luna to the mountains. Kyuubi and his kittens were going with Tsunade and Shizune to the cabin out in the countryside. Tsunade picked up Taka and he told her that he might get a younger sibling soon and Tsunade smiled happily for him as Shizune told him that he had to be a good boy or no little brother sister. That got a cry of distress from him and Kyuubi shook his head as he ushered the herd of women out the door. They got into the Mini-van and drove off, Taka waving as best he could through the tinted windows as Naruto and Sasuke waved until they were out the gate.

"Sasuke... I'm scared..."

"I know... Hey, why not go take a bath? I already have it set up and the water's still hot, so go."

"Eh? But-"

"Naruto... Let me spoil you for once... Out of the five years we've been married, you've taken care of me and the others, 'let someone catch you for once when you fall.'" Sasuke said, quoting a line from Naruto's book.

"... You can be so silly, but I like that." Naruto said and pulled away from Sasuke.

As he disappeared upstairs, Sasuke cast a spell over the whole house, multiple clicks echoed out throughout the building as windows and doors alike locked shut. He called the editing company next and told them not to call since they would be gone this weekend and then he called his agent, Karin, and told her that he wasn't going to be on set for the weekend.

"EH! BUT-!"

"No. My son was ill and right now and so is my wife. I am going to take care of him and that is final. Besides use this to find a Yue for the movie. He can complain all he wants Karin, but he hasn't even found half the cast! Well either you fill in those spots soon or I walk. And find another director to get this done. I wanted this to be a surprise for my wife and my son." He hissed in annoyance.

"Right away!" And the line went dead.

He walked upstairs and into their bedroom. He saw Naruto's clothes in a small pile on the floor by the bed and his bathrobe was missing. He picked up the dirty clothes and tossed them in the hamper as he walked into the bathroom and smiled. Naruto was sitting in the jacuzzi, a damp wash cloth over his eyes as the smell of lavender oil fill the air and violets floated in the water. He flicked his wrist and music filled the room, earning a moan from his mate as he relaxed further into the bath.

"I did a good job then?"

"Mmm, heavenly..." Naruto moaned and he smiled, kissing those plump lips and tracing his jaw with a sharp claw, making Naruto shiver and arch a bit.

"Don't stay in too long love... I'm making dinner. It'll be done in about five more minutes." Sasuke said, kissing those lips again and leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto pulled the cloth off his face and smiled a little before he closed his eyes and sank into the water completely submerged.

For a moment everything was still and then white flashed before his eyes and he opened them to see that he was standing on a hill and before him were blond's varying in age, gender and size running about.

"Naruto?"

"Hello Arashi... I need your help..." He said and she nodded. They walked down the hill and the others stopped playing and bowed deeply to Naruto as he came to sit down.

"What is your problem?"

"As you know. I had a son... but it turns out he's Itachi's reincarnation. Believe me, I am happy he is reborn, but... but Orochimaru placed a curse on his soul... soul eaters."

His passed lives all gasped, a blond girl, Gale, spoke up. "I remember that! When that Duso guy killed me, he was talking to someone about Itachi's soul! He said that if Sasuke was ever set free and he had a child, they would be in danger because of the soul eaters. He said that Orochimaru did so he could hold Sasuke's child's soul hostage!"

"What!" screamed a few others.

"That's horrible!" Arashi said.

"I see. But Orochimaru's dead and it's active." Naruto said. "Everyone who worked for him, Kabuto and his snake demons and others that supported him still were all hunted and killed by Kyuubi after I got pregnant."

"So it should be dormant... so that means either you missed someone or Itachi's soul is fading."

"Is that possible?"

"Yes. Itachi died during the massacre, he probably felt some kind of guilt to have let such horrible fates befall everyone there. From his parents to me and Sasuke. He probably feels at peace now knowing that you and Sasuke are safe and sound." Arashi said. "And when a soul no longer has business on earth it moves onto heaven."

"But Itachi's soul leaves wouldn't it kill Takahiro?" Naruto asked in a panic.

"No... the soul eaters would act like a surgical tool and cut Itachi's soul from Takahiro's. It'll be painful for him, but he'll be a live and well."

Naruto nodded but there was something still bothering him.

"But if that's so why do I keep feeling this negative presence? It's so strong that it can jam my empathy... I can't even touch Takahiro half the time without hurting him."

"... We don't know..." said Sam, a boy.

"Maybe if we ask the gate guardian, maybe he can help us!" called Tamaki, another boy.

"Yea!" shouted Gale.

"Thanks..."

"Hey, we owe you!" Arashi said, punching his arm playfully.

And then all faded to white and he sat up in the bath. He stood up and walked into his bedroom after drying off and putting his robe on. He smiled seeing his yukata on the bed and pulled it on. He went downstairs and giggled seeing Sasuke set down two bowls of instant ramen on the table. Sasuke blushed a little, he wasn't exactly kitchen friendly, the least he could do was boil water, anything else was a phone call to the fire department waiting to happen.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"You're welcome, although I wanted to make you something special. But I didn't want to risk killing you or burning down the kitchen again..." Sasuke said, sulking a bit.

"It's alright. Besides you know how much I love ramen!" Naruto smiled and tucked into his bowl.

Sasuke nodded and tucked into his own. After about two more bowls of ramen, Naruto and Sasuke were full and happy. Sasuke picked Naruto up and carried him up to their room where he then set Naruto down and dug through their bottle for the massage oil and pulled it out. He made Naruto lean on the pillows as he put his feet on his lap and began massaging them. He used his whole hand to knead and rub the tension out of Naruto's feet, making his mate hiss and moan in relief. He smiled and kisses his legs, nipping at them as he moved further up.

Naruto's eyes rolled back and he gasped and moaned as the tension he was feeling slowly ebbed away and his arousal peeked because of Sasuke's sensual kisses and nips that travel all over his body. He got frustrated and pushed Sasuke so he lay on his back on the bed as he practically ripped his pants off and took off his yukata that had come undone. It lay over his back and on his arms as he got himself into position and forced himself down on Sasuke steely flesh.

The action cause them both to cry out in pleasure and in pain. But that didn't stop Naruto. He began a slow pace, hissing at the raw feeling before it became pleasant and his pace in creased. Sasuke's eyes rolled back as he felt those walls he missed so much squeezing him in a familiar grip once more. It wasn't long before they reached their end and neither one bothered to prolong it, since they had three more days to have all they sex they wanted.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he came, his bod tensing as shaking almost violently as Sasuke roared and shot his load into Naruto before they both collapsed onto the bed,tired and enjoying the afterglow of sex...  
-

**TO TAKA AND KYUUBI!**

Kyuubi said goodnight to Takahiro and gave him a kiss on the forehead before turning on his nightlight and leaving the room. He let out a sigh and walked into the living room. His kittens were snuggling in front of the fire as Tsunade and Shizune were pouring through whatever remaining books they had found after the destruction of Orochimaru's base. Tsunade was getting more and more agitated by the second and eventually slammed the book down on the coffee table, smashing it to pieces under his massive strength. She stood up, walking into the kitchen and downed two bottles of sake. They all just stared at her as she threw the bottles against the wall. " FUCK!"

" HEY! QUIET DOWN!" Kyuubi said walking into the kitchen grabbing Tsunade's wrist. " Calm yourself, we're all frustrated that we can't help Takahiro but you smashing and slamming things isn't going to help either. We need to find a way to remove the soul eaters or seal them away forever. There has to be something in Orochimaru's research journals."

" Hey guys I found something!" Shizune announced and they all turned to look at her. Hitomi and Aki jumped onto the back of the couch so they could look over her shoulder. Kyuubi and Tsunade book reentered the room and waited for Shizune to start talking again. " It says here that Orochimaru had four sets of mates, he killed all of them and cursed five of them. He found all eight of their reincarnations and put them together. He gave them all triggers and finally conducted his experiment. The first set had only one cursed party and he separated them completely, no contact what-so-ever. The curse party died within the week. In another experiment both of them were cursed. Even though both of them had triggers and the curse, they lived for three years before their souls were finally devoured. The next pair had no trigger and had constant contact with their mate. The cursed one in this pair's soul wasn't even bother and it says that Orochimaru had to kill them so they would finally die. And in the final experiment the cursed one had a trigger and constant contact with their mate, they found that when one was comforted by their mate or was around them, their pain was lessened or that a good portion of the hive would die. It prolonged their life and eventually the soul eaters just ate through the old soul, leaving the new soul alone."

" Did Itachi have a mate?" Tsunade asked. Kyuubi shrugged.

" I don't know, I've been more focused on Sasuke and his mate that I was never truly concerned with Itachi until this moment. I'll have to ask Sasuke when we get back...I would try to call now but knowing those two they're on round ten or twelve by now." All of them flushed a little. Hitomi turned into her human form and took the book from Shizune. She flipped to a page about the triggers and sat up. She raised her hand and waved it in the air. " Eh? What is it Hitomi?"

" There's a seal for the curse! Its not a permanent solution but it will help until we find who gave Taka the trigger. That person will either have the cure or will be the cause for the curse to begin with. If we find and kill them Taka's curse should be lifted completely. Either that or we find the reincarnation of Itachi's mate, if he has one."

" Alright, who wants to go in the room with me and seal Taka-chan?" Everyone went silent as they stared at Kyuubi. Takahiro was quite possibly the most dangerous child when sleeping. He unconsciously used his magic and powers and had the best aim anyone had ever seen. Kyuubi looked at both of his kittens and pointed to them, they both shook their heads and he got a wicked smirk on his face. He picked them up by their scruffs, Hitomi still clutching the book, and dragged the into Takahiro's room. Kyuubi barely got the door open before a fireball shot through the hallway. Hitomi and Aki were clinging to Kyuubi for dear life as he pushed the door open fully. Taka was sitting up in bed, his eyes were still closed and his chakra was inactive, like he was sleeping. He turned his head to the door and smirked. Kyuubi swallowed and almost screamed when another, even larger, fireball was sent after him. His kittens pressed themselves flat against the wall as their father ran by. He moved quickly into the living room, past Tsunade and Shizune, and out the front door. He cursed the entire time. It was following him! He ran to the edge of the lake and jumped in, sighing with relief when the fire extinguished itself on the water's surface. He pulled himself from the water and walked back to the cabin. " Well, that was a close one."

Tsunade and Shizune were staring, their mouths completely open as Kyuubi passed. He walked back up to his kittens who turned their heads to the side in unison. The fox raised and eyebrow noting that it was much heavier than he remember. He reached up and felt something squishy and felt much like a slug. He paled, not just because he realized what was on his forehead, but because the blood was also being sucked right out of him. " LEECHES!" He screamed, pulling off his shirt to see they were all over his chest and back. His kittens helped him pull off the suckers and threw them to the ground, watching them squirm in disgust. Kyuubi yelped when he felt something squirming near his crotch. Hitomi and Aki both backed up, a horrified look on their face. His hand shot down his pants and when he felt the leech, tears sprung in the corners of his eyes. Why did the leeches have to be so evil? He didn't understand...

He pulled the evil thing off and tossed it on the ground before stomping on it. Aki had to pull her father away so he wouldn't continue to stomp the poor thing anymore. It was already as dead as dead got. " I just want the two of you to know...I didn't cry." The two of them just sighed as they entered Taka's room. He had fallen into a deep sleep and that's when his body didn't act on its own. They sighed with relief as Hitomi opened up the book. She grabbed a dagger from her pocket and sliced her finger. She started to copy the ruins from the book onto the floor. When she had created a circle of ruins she pulled out a piece of white chalk. She filled the spaces between the lines of sealing ruins with runes for protection. They placed Takahiro in the middle and placed their hands on the outsides of the circle. They focused their chakra into the ruins making them snake up onto Takahiro's neck and around the curse. He moaned in pain as the ruins burned into his skin forming a protective barrier. The three of them all started to pant and sweat as they focused their chakra. If they wavered for even a second the seal wouldn't be complete. When all of the ruins finally absorbed into Taka's neck they stopped their flows of chakra. Aki and Hitomi both collapsed and Kyuubi was panting harshly like he'd had a few good rounds. He wiped his forehead and picked up Takahiro, placing him back in his bed. He moaned with contentment and rolled onto his side.

" Goodnight, Taka-chan." Kyuubi stumbled a little and grabbed his children. They were so exhausted that they turned into their cat forms without prompting. Kyuubi walked into his room and snuggled up with his kittens and finally fell asleep.  
-

**The next morning**

Takahiro woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and much better. He practically skipped out of his room and into the kitchen where Tsunade was making breakfast. She ruffled her grandson's hair and told him to sit down at the table. He did with a smile and Shizune took his temperature, making he took the medicine Tsunade whipped up last night. He made a grossed out look when he swallowed but forgot the taste when Kyuubi and his kittens walked into the room. They looked completely wrecked, hair askew, bags under their eyes, blotchy and red from lack of sleep. They all took their places at the table. Takahiro blinked.

" What happened to you?" He asked tilting his head cutely. The three of them moaned.  
-

**And that's where we're stopping! Hopefully that seal did something, but we'll find out in the next chapter **

**Naruto: You should write another lemon.  
Rye and I: Ehhh? We know this one wasn't detailed and all but writing a lemon is a lot of work.  
Naruto: Doesn't seem like it.  
Me: Why don't you take a crack at writing one and see how it goes! This was Hitoko-sama  
Rye: And this was your master!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Naruto got on his knees in front of Sasuke, licking his lips. He massaged Sasuke's growing need before gripping it tightly in his hand. They had been going at it non-stop the past day or so. They barely left to get food and when they went into the bathroom to clean up, they would just end up having more sex in the shower or on the bathroom counter so Sasuke could watch himself fuck Naruto in the mirror. The Uchiha growled with pleasure as Naruto started to tease the head of his cock with his adorable pink tongue. He licked up all of the pre-cum that was spilling from his lover's erection like a kitten would lick up milk. Naruto purred as Sasuke fisted his hair, pulling with every tease he received. The blond's eyes wander up to his lover's, and Sasuke's cock pulsed and got that much harder when he saw that swimming desire in those deep blue pools. Naruto moaned around Sasuke's erection as his hair was pulled, sending sparks of desire deep in his belly. The demon knew that his mate sometimes had masochistic tendencies when they had sex, and now was the perfect example. Sasuke congratulated himself for tainting his mate in that way.

Sasuke purred as his tail swung out from behind him and shoved deeply into his mate's already wet entrance. Naruto practically screamed around the demon's cock, making him hiss with pleasure. His grip tightened on the blond's hair as he moaned and groaned, making hot and cold air swirl around the Uchiha's sensitive cock. Naruto started to move back against the tail, which was already hitting his prostate with such deadly accuracy. He pulled his mouth off Sasuke, making the Uchiha growl as his mate ignored his erection. Sasuke stood up, grabbing the back of Naruto's head and forced his mate's open mouth on his weeping need. The blond's face completely flushed as he gripped Sasuke's hips. The demon let out a warning growl and Naruto released his grip, letting Sasuke thrust into his mouth. He relaxed his throat allowing the Uchiha to get more of his cock inside. Naruto moaned, not only because of the pleasure being delivered by Sasuke's tail, but because of the dominating nature of his mate.

" Mmm, Naruto." Sasuke grunted out, thrusting his cock in. " Your mouth's hot and wet. I like it when you swallow me like this." He purred with a smirk on his face. Naruto looked up, his eyes glistening from unfulfilled pleasure. Sasuke pulled his cock out of the blond's mouth in time to hear him moan in complete wanton desire. " Tell me what you want Naruto."

" Fuck me." Sasuke felt a surge of electricity go through his entire frame. Though Naruto rarely ever said sweared, he would get such a filthy mouth during moments of intense pleasure. Not that Sasuke minded. The Uchiha pulled his tail out, making the blond whimper with disapproval. The demon smirked a little as Naruto tried to push him onto the bed, but Sasuke had other plans. He grabbed the blond, pushing him into the wall before throwing his leg around the demon's waist. Naruto moaned as he felt the tip of Sasuke's swollen cock brush against his hole. Sasuke jerked his hips up, grinding against Naruto's wet hole. He leaned over, placing hot kisses and nips on Naruto's already marked up neck. It would take weeks for all of the marks to vanish completely. The Uchiha smirked at the thought. He started to push in, tortuously slow. He knew full well that he could shove it all in at once because of how wet Naruto already was, but he loved torturing his mate in this way. Naruto moaned which turned into a hiss when he realized Sasuke was going slow on purpose. The blond smirked a little, pushing up on the Uchiha's shoulder and taking control of the speed. He wrapped his other leg around his waist, pulling Sasuke closer and making the blond sit fully on Sasuke's erection.

" I love it when you get impatient." Sasuke muttered as he kissed Naruto's flushed cheeks. The blond purred in response before starting to rock his hips against the Uchiha's. He growled with pleasure as he started to thrust up into the blond's tight hole. " Uhh, I don't understand how you can be so tight." Sasuke groaned hotly into Naruto's ear, making the blond clench around the Uchiha as a means of teasing him. He retorted by missing the blond's sweet spot, causing the blond to kick him in the ass. Gods he loved it when Naruto got feisty with him. He pushed him harder against the wall, making him gasp in surprise. Sasuke used that opportunity to kiss his mate, hard. He shoved his tongue into the blond's mouth, earning a growl of pleasure. Their tongues danced and played as they moved against each other, trying to set the pace. Sasuke was apparently not moving fast enough. Naruto arched out of the kiss as he got a particularly rough thrust against his prostate. His vision blurred for a moment as he started to regain control. He pushed down against Sasuke, starting to moan and groan more loudly and frantically. The Uchiha knew then he was getting close and he was as well, the tightening in his stomach was proof enough of this. He groaned, hiding his face in the side of Sasuke's neck. He was biting and kissing the skin, sometimes sucking so he could leave vicious red marks on the Uchiha's neck. He smirked but then let out a breathy moan as Sasuke leaned down and started to tweak his mate's nipples with his tongue.

" Oh Sasuke! I'm so close, god!" He was practically screaming with pleasure. " More! I need more!" And with one hard thrust Naruto came onto Sasuke's stomach. The Uchiha grunted, feeling those hot, tight wall starting to close on him and he couldn't contain the coiling feeling in his stomach. He came hard, making Naruto bit his lip as pleasure seemed to ricochet up his spine. He continued to thrust, riding out his orgasm completely. He pulled Naruto away from the wall, carrying over to the bed and dropped him on the mattress. He crawled on top of his mate, kissing him all over. His lips, his cheeks, his eyelids. Any place with skin. Naruto yawned quietly and brought Sasuke's head up, planting a sleepy kiss on his lips. " Sasu...Let's go to bed. We can have more sex later." He said in a groggy voice. The Uchiha whimpered with disappointment and just pulled his mate to his chest.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he petted Naruto's blond locks, loving the way the blond would peacefully drift into slumber.

**TO A DREAM SASUKE'S HAVING...Sasuke's PV**

_For the longest time, I hated dreaming. Well, it wasn't really dreams, they were nightmares. All constant reminders of what I had lost or about the uncertain future I had. There was no proof of anything bright and sunny happening so my nightmares just reflected that. Of course now I rarely ever have nightmares. Naruto seemed to chase them away until Taka-chan started to get sick. It brought back all of the things I had tried so hard to forget, shoving them all into my face. Like facing my fears all over again. Only this time, there wasn't much I could do. From what I knew, there was no cure for this curse besides the obvious kill the caster. But how exactly was I supposed to do that when one, Orochimaru cast the curse and two, he's dead. Could it be possible that one of his subjugates escaped? I highly doubted it, my fiends were able to track down every single body. And I had killed Kabuto and Orochimaru with my own hands so there was no doubt they had died. So who could it be?_

_I walked down a long corridor, squinting a little as a blinding light seemed to unravel itself before me. I blinked a few times, stepping forward. I wandered out into the light, completely surprised to see a field. The same exact field Itachi and I played in as children. The field he trained me in during the summers. The field where I met Arashi for the first time. I sighed. This had the makings of a nightmare already. But then a realization hit me, usually when I'm conscious in my dreams, I woke up. I heard familiar laughter and I ran over to the tree in the middle of the field. And sure enough, there he was. Perfectly beautiful as always. He smirked, looking up at me._

_" Hello Sasuke." I gasped a little when Takahiro jumped down from one of the tree branches into Itachi's arms. He giggled and hugged him around the neck. " I've taken a liking to my sweet nephew. He's quite adorable, I must say."_

_" Daddy, why didn't you tell me about unkie Itachi?" He said with a bright smile." I should know about Daddy's brother too!" Itachi smirked a little more then before setting Taka-chan down. He ran up to me and threw his arms around my legs, hugging them with a great effort. I picked him up and settled him on my hip as he nuzzled my chest. I petted his soft hair and he purred, leaning into my touch._

_" I see he's inherited your cat-like senses of touch." My brother said walking up to me and patting me on the head. I whimpered ever so slightly at the touch. It brought back so many memories for me that I could help but feel tears stinging my eyes. " Shush, I'm here now. I've always been. And even now I'm with you in a new form."_

_" Itachi-nii, I miss you..." He smiled sadly then and pulled me into his arms. He nuzzled my head and I breathed in his scent. His scent was of cinnamon, hot and spicy as I breathed it in for the first time in more than two hundred years. He still smelled exactly the same, even in death. I almost cried then but abstained from doing so. I have long since ceased to cry. Itachi pulled back from me, cupping my face in his hand._

_" Sasuke, I wish I could be here with a happier purpose but of course anything dealing with that snake Orochimaru cannot be happy." He said petting Takahiro's hair. He squeaked with joy and reached out. Itachi took him from me and held him in his arms. It was almost creepy. Two of the same person, different ages, holding onto each other. It was like Takahiro was Itachi's life line. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, Taka had unconsciously called me to this place. Itachi must have slipped into his body, taking control over his powers and connected our minds. I smirked a little at my brother and he smirked back, he had always been the smart one._

_" What is it you need to tell me, Itachi?" He didn't look at me, instead he opted to glance at Taka-chan who shifted around in his arms. He nudged at Itachi's neck making him close his eyes and kiss Taka on the forehead._

_" Tell me something, Taka-chan." He perked up a little and looked Itachi in the eye. " Have you met Deidara yet?"_

_He nodded his head. " Yep. She has Mr. Sai's class with me. She's kinda weird and I think she made Mr. Sai's desk blow up. It was cool."_

_I could help but agree with that. Deidara was weird when I first met him, he was weird when he moved in, and he was also weird with Itachi. Which was slightly surprising since Itachi was such a serious person. However, it wasn't a surprise that his reincarnation would be weird, a little change would have been appreciated but it wasn't exactly my decision to ma- Wait a second...Did he just call Deidara a girl? I hope he doesn't make that mistake in person, he'll move to the top of his hit list..._

_" Um, Taka-chan, Deidara isn't a girl." Takahiro looked completely shocked when he heard that from Itachi. He seriously looked like it was the biggest news he had received in his life._

_" Nu uh!" He said in disbelief. His eyes were shinning with confusion and had hint of mischief. He flushed a little as Itachi smirked down at him, nodding his head._

_" Yes huh, he's a boy." He ruffled Taka's hair. " Though, I will warn you now, never ever call him a girl. At least to his face." Taka nodded his head. I think he got what Itachi was implying plus he knew that it would be embarrassing."But besides that, I think you should try to make friends with him. I have a feeling you two will be the best of friends."_

_" Really?"_

_" Would I lie to you?" I whistled lowly and Itachi perked up a little, finally setting his attention on me. " Ah, forgive me Sasuke. I'm trying to make things easier. I assume you find it strange that I'm still Earth bound, don't you?"_

_" Indeed, I do. Why haven't you been able to pass on? I've taken care of Orochimaru and gotten revenge for the entire clan. Naruto and I have settled down, had a child, the manor is finally filled with laughter and music again." I shrugged giving an exasperated sigh. " I don't understand why all of this is happening."_

_" Obviously there is something you've over looked. Did you make sure that they were dead?" Itachi asked, playing with Takahiro's hair. Taka's eyebrows knitted in confusion as he looked at us._

_" Itachi, to be frank with you, I absolutely destroyed them. I demolished their lair too, so if they had been alive they would have been crushed under the wreckage." I said. " I made sure they all suffered to their last breaths."_

_" Then you should have made them suffer a little longer." Itachi said, a frown forming on his lips._

_" What are you saying?" I asked, narrowing my eyes a little. He set Takahiro down as he walked over to me. He gripped my shoulders and shook me a little to get his point across._

_" What I'm saying is that, **Sasuke! WAKE UP!** is alive." Both of our eyes widened when we heard Naruto's voice breaking through. " I don't have much time left...**SASUKE! GET UP YOU LAZY ASS**!" Takahiro giggled a little and we looked at him._

_" Ooo, Mommy said a swear." I rolled my eyes and looked back at him. He was starting to fade and I could see through him. I gasped, trying to grab onto his arm. My hand went through him and he sighed._

_**" Sasuke? Answer me! Are you...Alright?"** Shit. Naruto was getting worried and I still hadn't gotten my answer. He would have to wait a little bit longer. Itachi was almost completely see through and I gasped._

_" Itachi, wait. I still don't understand what you're trying to tell me."_

_" **Sasuke!** is alive!" Itachi scowled a little. " Fuck..."_

I woke with a start as Naruto leaned over me. There was concern written all over his face, and tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He pulled me into a hug and I felt wetness on my shoulder. I shushed him, petting his hair.

" Oh Sasuke, when you didn't respond I got so worried." He said in the most pathetic voice. " I thought you died."

" Hn. I could never die, Naruto. I will never leave you alone again." I mentally cursed, Itachi had failed to tell me what was really going on, and I doubt if I'll ever get that chance again. I sighed and kissed the tears out of Naruto's eyes. Perhaps I could take my frustration out on him. I don't think he would mind. I smirked a little to myself...  
-

Kyuubi ran about the yard in his actual fox form, his kittens trailing not too far behind him as they played with Takahiro. Said half-breed was squealing in delight as he ran about, laughing and teasing his uncle and aunts. He ducked into a bush just as Hitomi and Aki crashed together and he giggled even more before he felt hot breath on his neck. Thinking it was Kyuubi he turned and screamed seeing a snake there instead of his uncle. He ran out of the bush, screaming, the snake slithering fast after him. Kyuubi and the girls saw the snake and all of them roared, enraged. Aki charged forward and pounced on Takahiro, tucking him under her as all nine of her tails formed a cocoon over them.

Hitomi snarled and pounced on the snake, but it disappeared and she cursed as she looked about for it. Kyuubi sniffed the air, it was tainted, there was very strong dark magic at work. He snarled and took a step forward to search the bushes again, when Aki was thrown off of Takahiro and the snake encased Takahiro, squeezing his tiny body until the child's face was nearly blue. Kyuubi roared and snarled as he forced himself to bow his head, his kittens snarling intensely as they laid on their bellies, keeping a close eye on Takahiro.

Tsunade and Shizune were frozen on the door step as the snake hissed in warning.

"Let him go!" Kyuubi demanded.

"No..." the snake spoke, sending chills down the adults spines. Taka gasped as tears fell from his eyes, he wanted is mommy he needed him right now!

"MOMMY!"  
-

Naruto shot up in bed, his eyes blazing red as he screamed and curled up into a ball. Sasuke ran into the room and was forced out a second later as Naruto began muttering his voice changing sounding like a woman, a child, a boy, a girl, a man, himself; it was confusing his mate's brow was soaked in sweat and then the pressure in the room shot out, out of the house, leaving Sasuke and the fiends dizzy. He hurried to his mate's side and picked up his head.

"Naruto!"

"...Taka..." Naruto moaned before going limp, his face pale and his hand rest on his stomach.

Sasuke cursed as he summoned the fiends into the room.

"Stay here and guard him to the last! No one touches him!" He ordered fiercely before he took off out the door, making sure a shield spell was well placed on the house. "I'm coming Taka..."  
-

The snake hissed as it kept taunting them.

"What's the matter? Scared?"

"You're dead!" Aki screamed, about to attack but the snake squeezed Taka smirking when he felt the bones giving way, about to scatter in his coils.

"Ah, ah, ah... Not so fast vixen, you come any close and his cute little head pops right off like a pimple!" The snake laughed. "You know why I'm here... I'm here for this little boy... Yes... soon all will be- Arrgh!" The snake's coils burst apart, a cocoon of blue enegry shielding Takahiro as a roar filled the air, Kyuubi gasped seeing Sasuke and quickly grabbed his kittens, Tsunade and Shizune and dove into the house.

"You left Takahiro!" Shizune screamed as she and the others tried to get passed the male demon.

"I had to! Sasuke's pissed off and I mean 'insane and will kill everyone on sight' pissed off! If I took Takahiro, he'd come after us and kill us!"

"You are a god!"

"And I am bound to mortal form, baka! I can die just like you! I just don't die from old age!" He bellowed silencing the women and sighing as he looked out the window where what was left of the snake was slowly burning as a massive dragon like creature curled protectively around Takahiro, golden eyes glaring at them. "Looks like we're being held hostage until he calms down... Damn it Sasuke, you can't let go like that!"

"It's best to let him do it, Kyuubi-sama."

Everyone screamed and spun around to see a man sitting in an arm chair reading over a scroll in his hands. Kyuubi chuckled and finally let the women go as he walked over and took the scroll.

"Is this everything?"

"For now. I found them and they are currently working on away to remove the curse without killing the boy." The man said.

"Kakashi? have I told you I loved you lately?"

"You just did."

"I so totally love you! Tsunade get you medical books and you logs! Shizune go into the basement and bring up everything that looks like its about to grow mold! This is gonna be messy... Aki, go back to the house and keep guard over Naruto tell him we may have a way to fight the curse! Hitomi I need you to bring me three cauldrons! Kakashi-?"

"I'll be back when we're sure of things. Though more of the fuckers found us, so we had to move base... looks like we missed quite a bunch that weren't at the base... Orochimaru has several of them all over the country."

"Shit... Sasuke's gonna flip..."

"Again?"

"Yes... Wait! I need to know, did Itachi have a mate!"

Kakashi blinked while the women were busy running about the house, Aki having gone to protect naruto. He looked to the side thinking, wow, sometimes being a few hundred years old sucks. He blinked again and snapped his fingers before he dug around in his pockets and produced a chain, it was simple pale blue lapins, but the Uchiha fan carved into the inside of it was a dead give away.

"This was a gift from his mate, Deidara was his name. The blond was rather insane, but Itachi loved him never the less. Deidara has an onyx version of the necklace. Give this to him and I'm sure the memories will surface and we can finally find out what became of Itachi... I know Orochimaru didn't kill him right away. Itachi posed the biggest threat to his plans since Deidara's not you average nymph, he's half angel and his healing powers are top notch. If he's been reborn, I doubt he'll know much about his past or have much magic skill since he'd still be a child now."

"That's enough for now. Thanks again."

"I'll keep in touch... See you."

And with a bow he was gone...

**OMG THAT MYSTERIOUS MAN WAS KAKASHI! AND WHO COULD THE OTHER ONE BE? Find out later :P**

**Naruto: You're going to save Taka-chan, right?  
Rye and I: For reason of national security, that information is classified.  
Me: Please leave a message after the tone. Beep.  
Naruto: How old are you?  
Rye: Old enough to drink...  
Me: Old enough to see R-rated movies by myself...  
Sasuke: Too fucking old.  
Naruto: I wasn't asking you teme.  
Sasuke: oh well, you got an answer anyway. This was Hitoko-sama  
Taka: And this was your master.  
Everybody: SQUEEE!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kyuubi, Hitomi and Tsunade stood over the three cauldrons as they mixed in the ingredients that she found in the basement. Shizune was given the task of trying to get Takahiro from Sasuke; Tsunade made sure to kiss her wife one last time before she died at the hands of a highly overprotective parent. Kyuubi gasped and ducked when his concoction tried to blow up in his face and hissed as it finally came to a simmer, they had been at this for a whole day. He was pretty sure Naruto was either bound tightly to a chair right now or he was driving like Mother Warth to get here.

"Dad?" Hitomi asked as he slowly got up and looked into the pot.

"I'm fine, just wish half these potions and spells didn't blow up like that... Hitomi go to the home and get me one of the cloths we use for deep sea diving. We're gonna need it."

She nodded and vanished as Shizune ran back into the house clutching Takahiro to her chest as Sasuke's violent snarls shook the building. Kyuubi quickly ran to the door and kept Sasuke out as he took deep breaths and began talking.

"We found a way to fight the curse!" He bellowed over the enraged roar.

There was silence for a moment or two, then the door began shaking as Sasuke tried to get in.

"Stop! You need to calm down!" Kyuubi cried out, letting two tails grow out as he forced the door shut again. "We need to do this carefully! If we mess up then we risk hurting Takahiro! And if that happens Naruto will never, ever forgive us, especially you!"

Again silence, before a low rumble came from out side and Kyuubi sighed. He opened the door and saw the creature that Sasuke had released his true demonic form. But he looked so pathetic curled up, looking at him with eyes that were like crystal clear pools of water. He could see worry, anger, fear and desperation in his eyes. Kyuubi walked over to him and pet his smooth head as he leaned down to look him in the eyes.

"From one father to another, I know how much it hurts to not be able to always protect your children, but for Takahiro's and Naruto's sake, you have to be strong and not let yourself get out of control like this... Please trust us and let us do what we can." Kyuubi said softly as Sasuke let out a low whine and a few clicks as he turned his head to Tsunade who was carrying a huge basin, big enough to fit Takahiro in it. Sasuke moved out of the way and curled up to watch, worried and hopeful that this would work. Kyuubi thanked him before he let all nine tails appear and he closed his eyes in concentration, the clouds over head began glowing and shifting until nine tails of light shot out of them and began acting like a laser and drawing into the earth a large three point star with ruins and lines decorating it.

Sasuke recognized the symbol as the ruins that decorated Itachi's body as the three point star was in his Sharingan. He cold make out some of the symbols as angel prayers, magic stronger than black magic. Once the light show was over, Kyuubi slumped down and took a few moments to relax as Hitomi appeared and took Takahiro and laid him before Sasuke as she took the cloth and tied it over the lower half of his face.

"Listen to me. This cloth will allow him to breathe once he's submerged. We have to lay him in the tub and fill it with the three potions we brewed. He won't drown and we won't let him. Try to stay here and not interfere or we may lose him for good. Do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded and leaned down to nuzzle his son, the boy was looked very pale right now and they were all worried. Once she made sure the cloth was secure she picked him up and laid him in the tub before going inside and with her father's help brought out all three cauldrons. Now came the hard part. They carefully began pouring in the brew, the first one was a pale red as the next was honey gold and the last was a midnight blue. The tub was filled to the brim and Kyuubi then poured the rest all over the indents in the ground before be took on his true demonic form as well and made sure his paws touched the three points of the star before he began a strange song, it was distorted and confusing because of his deep echoing voice, but as he sang his tails, one by one began glowing as fire orbs appeared over the tips of them.

When all nine had glowed the nine orbs began setting the potion mixture on fire making it blaze white before a wall of white flames engulf Kyuubi who howled and rolled out of it as the wall shot up into the sky and then fell back to earth like a bolt of lightning, hitting the tub. every panicked for only a moment before wings and a tail similar to Sasuke's shot up and Takahiro slowly stood, all over his body were the markings on the ground and when he opened his now blood red eyes, the three point stars stared back at them.

"Thank you Kyuubi-sama... Brother, I have to hurry, Taka's about to hit REM sleep! Listen to me the person causing all this is-"

They stared as Takahiro's form doubled over and he gasped in pain, he then puked out a black mass like Kyuubi had before passing out on the floor. Kyuubi and Hitomi were fast to cage the soul eater into a chakra made jar and growled as Sasuke hurried to his son's still form and looked worriedly as Tsunade knelt down with him and examined him. When she told him he was in the clear he relaxed and gently bit his son's wings, and with a careful flick of his head tossed Takahiro on to his head and began to take off.

"Go ahead, we'll be there as soon as we pack all this up and clean up the mess, I'm pretty sure someone noticed the light show and will be here soon to see what the hell was going on." Kyuubi told him and he nodded before taking off...  
-

Sai cursed as the crystal ball shattered in his hands. His pet had failed him, something far stronger than demon's magic protected Itachi's reincarnation from him and then that fucker, Sasuke, showed up before his crystal ball when haywire and began breaking. When he couldn't get it to work he tried to pinpoint Naruto's location since Sasuke would have had to leave the blond alone to tend to their child. But even that had been in vain so he resorted to the only thing he could: the soul eaters. They began attacking Takahiro's and Itachi's souls, slowly tearing them apart. He smirked, he'd have the two souls hostage soon and then Naruto would be his! Or so he thought when he suddenly was hit with a backlash of the magic and then some.

"Damn them! Damn them! I can't do anything from a distance, the magic is too weak and vulnerable!" He kicked his desk and tried to think, now because of this they would be on the look for him, he need to find some way out of this.

But how?

He sighed as he thought over his options, the only one that seemed appealing was to leave a trail of fake clues leading to some fool he could pinned this on, but who?

He flipped open his teacher's guide, wanting to distract himself form his failed attempt and blinked seeing a memo. It was given to him by Ms. Saga before he left. He read it over and smirked viciously.

'Of course! This will work perfectly for me! Aww, just wait, my love, wait...'

Sai practically jumped out of his desk and ran down the hall. He started to slow his pace as he saw that all too familiar man walking into his classroom. He smirked as he leaned in the doorway of Idate's room. Said man was swearing and kicking over his student's desks. He ripped down the maps and other history posters as he went on his rampage.

" I heard the news." Idate froze as he looked at Sai, who slunk into the room. He put his hand on the frustrated man's shoulder, making sure to smear a snake oil on his clothes. It would would absorb into his skin, giving him a permanent smell of snake. He smirked as Idate pulled away from him.

" All because of that freak, Uzumaki. He could never keep that mouth of his shut and now look what happened to me! I'm so screwed right now!" He said in a frenzied panic. He walked over to his desk and started to pack up his belongings in a box he brought. " He's going to pay for this Sai, I swear that to you now. He will pay. His damn brat will pay and that damn husband he has too."

" Idate, you should just let this go." Sai said as he helped Idate pack up the box. He reorganized a part, making the items fit better. The brunette pulled away from Sai and scowled. He took a deep breath and picked up the pungently sweet yet bitter smell of alcohol. " Have you been drinking?"

" So what if I have? My life's gone to shit now! This has gone to far, I'm going to go and give Uzumaki a piece of my mind." He said.

He grabbed the box and left the room. It was still in mass chaos and Sai just sighed with pleasure. This was so perfect he didn't even know how to act. Idate was playing into his hand and there was nothing he could do about it.  
-

Sasuke landed on the front walkway of the house. He heard large amounts of swears and cursed coming from the upstairs bedrooms. His fiends were obviously having a hard time keeping Naruto contained. He sighed, trying to curve his anger as he looked down at Takahiro. He was sleeping in his arms, so peaceful, so beautiful. The sting in the back of his eyes was almost too much to hold and so he looked away just in time to see the door fly open. One of Sasuke's fiends whimpered as he was shoved outside onto the marble walkway and he curled up as Naruto appeared in the door way. He was panting a little but then smirked. He rubbed his wrists as he stood over the fiend. Sasuke saw the red ligature marks and hissed a little, making the fiends who came to the windows to see what was happening, disappear completely. An angry Uchiha was not something they wanted to deal with.

" Ha, couldn't keep me down now could you?" Naruto said shaking the poor demon.

" Naruto."

" Trying to tie me to a chair to keep me from seeing my baby. Don't make me laugh."

" Naruto...Turn around."

" What've you learned? Huh? What did you learn? Was it along the lines of you shouldn't fear Sasuke but me instead?" The fiend nodded as he tried to escape Naruto's grasp. "Good!" He said shaking the poor thing even more. He was whimpering and calling out for Sasuke to save him but the Uchiha was ignoring him in attempt to get his mate's attention.

" NARUTO!" The blond spun around, dropping the fiend. He disappeared as soon as Naruto let him go, just in case his master couldn't keep the terrifying blond under control. He ran over to his mate, grabbing his son out of his arms and holding him close to his body. He kissed his face but he still didn't stir. Naruto felt a pulse of panic and felt Takahiro's pulse. It was there and he realized that he had just overreacted. He let out a sigh before running into Sasuke's arms. He purred and cooed at his mate as Naruto buried his face in the Uchiha's chest. He was sobbing uncontrollably, sandwiching their son between them.

Takahiro's eyes fluttered open and he slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, gaining the attention of both of his parents. They hugged him, cuddling and cradling the fragile child between them. Sasuke purred and Takahiro nuzzled his face against his father's. He was crying too and Sasuke wiped the tears from his son's face. His heart was aching so much that he thought he might vomit. The three of them stood like that, holding each other for a few more minutes until Aki peered out the door. She walked up to them, breaking them out of their stupor. They handed her Taka-chan and she went back inside so he could rest in his own room. If he was feeling up to it, he would return to school the next day.

" Sasuke..." Naruto muttered into his mate's chest as he watched Aki shut off Takahiro's light. " What are we going to do now?"

" I don't know my love, we must have complete faith in Kyuubi and his friends. They are the only ones who know how to cure our baby. We must be patient with him, all of them if we want Takahiro to be safe and healthy again." Sasuke said as he kissed the top of Naruto's head. He nodded and looked up into Sasuke's eyes. He kissed away the tears that were gathering up in the corners.  
-

**A Few hours later...**

Naruto and Takahiro were cuddling on the couch. He was petting his son's hair gently, pulling at the few tangles and smoothing it. The boy sighed with content pleasure. There was a knock on the door and Naruto got up from the couch, making the boy whimper from the loss of contact. Sasuke poked his head out of the study as the blond pulled the door open. He caught the immediate whiff of snake, similar to the one he encountered today. He hissed lowly in his throat, only for it to turn into a growl as Idate's face came into clear view. Naruto huffed and leaned against the door frame.

" How were you able to find our house?" Naruto accused, trying vainly to slam the door in his face. He shoved his foot into the house and slammed all his weight against the door. It caught Naruto off balance, sending him to the floor. Sasuke moved into the hallway as Idate forced his way in. He grabbed Naruto by the shirt collar, pulling him up. He smashed his lips into the blond's and Sasuke was about to explode with rage but his mate beat him to it. Literally. He punched Idate in the head and he cursed, dropping Naruto on the floor. The blond scooted away, backing into Sasuke's arms. The demon's eyes glowed a dangerous red as he approached the man, Sasuke's nose filled with the scent of alcohol and he rolled his eyes. He was so pathetic.

" You." He slurred pointing at Naruto. " You did all of this to me. I lost my job because of you and your damn brat!" He heard Takahiro whimper in the next room and he turned to look. Sasuke wasted no time in slamming Idate into the wall next to the door.

" How dare you come in here." He said in a voice so deadly serious that Idate's body instantly kicked all the alcohol out of his system. He was completely sober when Sasuke's claws started to grow. He held them up by his face, running on down his cheek, cutting it. " Now, who are you, really?"

Idate's brows knitted in confusion. " What are you talking about?" He asked. " My name's Morino Idate."

" Wrong answer, you stole his face." He said. " There's a dead give away in your scent, Orochimaru."

" Orochimaru? Who the hell is that?" That made Sasuke roll his eyes, he was teacher of social history and even wrote a published thesis about the death of the snake king and didn't even know his name? Perhaps this wasn't Orochimaru since he seemed far too stupid to be him.

" Sasuke, let him down." Kyuubi said as he placed his hand on Idate's forehead, completely blanking his memories of what just happened. " Are you crazy? Do you remember what happened last time you tormented a human like that? Did you not forget how Sai is rotting away in a mental institution?" All the others came rushing into the house as soon as Kyuubi ran in. They bypassed them all, carrying their things to their rooms. They didn't want to deal with Sasuke's rage if they didn't have to.

" Hn. He deserves it...Can't you smell that? He smells just like Orochimaru." Kyuubi shook his head.

" My senses are slightly dull do to all the smells I encountered while I was making the potions for Taka-chan." He said with a shrug. " For the time being I have the sense of smell of a human." They turned when they saw their door pushed open and a gray haired man run in. He was panting, obviously out of shape like most humans. Sasuke finally recognized him to be Takahiro's music teacher, Sai.

" Oh dear am I too late?" He asked looking down at the now unconscious Idate.

" What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

" Mr. Morino said some things that troubled me when I saw him today. He was talking about taking something too far and all this weird stuff about a curse. I thought he was just saying strange things because he had been drinking but I wasn't sure. I got his number from Ms. Saga and called him, when he didn't answer I got worried and wanted to warn you before he got here. I'm sorry that I took so long."

" No, thank you for coming to check on us." The blond said, placing a hand on Mr. Sai's shoulder. He smiled a little looking over at Idate.

" Allow me to take him off your hands..." He said, grabbing Idate's arm. He slung it over his shoulder and started out the door. Sasuke took his other arm and helped Sai to the car he had parked slightly down the street. They shoved Idate into the backseat and Sai slammed the door. " I'll take him back home, I'm sorry he caused such a fuss. I should have called you when he started to threaten you."

" Hn. No, its fine. You've done enough already. Thanks." Sasuke said as Sai nodded, walking to the driver's side of his car. " Wait, can I ask you something." He nodded his head before he got into the car. " What exactly did he say about this, 'curse'?"

" Uh, well something about how he needs to get closer and how the magic isn't strong enough." He laughed a little. " Sounds a little far fetched to me but whatever, it was probably the alcohol. Good night Uchiha-san."

Sasuke stood there for a moment watching Sai drive down the road, his eyes narrowed. Perhaps he and Kyuubi should go searching in Idate's place.  
-

**DUN DUN DUN! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO IDATE! Find out later.**

**Rye: Good work, two chapters in one day. We rock.  
Me: Indeed, I believed in you my master.  
Rye: -Purrs seductively- Come to me my love.  
Naruto: -makes gagging sounds-  
Me: Oh screw you, you get to be all gross and lovey with Sasuke as much as you want!  
Sasuke: Yeah, but people want to see us cuddling. -winks-  
Us: That's true.  
Me: Well until next time...This was Hitoko-Sama  
Rye: And this was your master!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Naruto was hesitant about letting Takahiro go to school, not because what happened with Idate but as his curse. It seemed to act out a little more when he was at school, but if Sasuke's suspicions were correct, as soon as Idate was forced to leave, the trigger wouldn't effect him as much. Naruto sighed, he hoped Sasuke was right about that. He pulled up to the school and Takahiro leaned up and gave his Mommy a kiss before opening the door. He stepped out along with Luna, Kira, and Sonji. They all chirped out their goodbyes as Naruto sighed and waved to his son and his nieces and nephews. He was going to be troubled all day. When Naruto pulled away Taka sighed. His cousins surrounded him as though they were a barrier.

" What are you guys doing?" He asked, tilting his head to the side cutely.

" We made an agreement!" They all said with smirks. " We're going to protect you until you're feeling better!"

" HEY!" The four of them looked over to see Deidara running up to them. He was smiling broadly as he pushed through the circle of cousins that were supposed to be protecting Taka. They all pouted as their circle broke so easily. Maybe they needed a better plan if they were going to help Taka.

Deidara hugged Takahiro tightly with a giant smirk and grabbed the necklace he was wearing. It was the mating necklace from all those years ago. Deidara was so happy that the lapis was still as bright and blue as the day Itachi first received it. He pulled out his own onyx necklace and Taka gasped a little.

" It's just like mine, only a different color! Where did you get it?" He asked with a curious gleam in his eye.

" I need to talk to you, Taka-Chan!" Deidara said, grabbing his hand. Luna growled a little but the blond simply smirked at them. He pulled a little bit of clay out of his pocket and quickly shaped it into a bird. He pumped a little bit of his chakra into it and all of a sudden it became huge. The four of them were stunned as Taka and Deidara lifted up and flew away. But not before Deidara dropped a small present Takahiro's cousins. Three spiders fell into the grass and Luna was the first to smell the C4 that was present in them. She grabbed Sonji and Kira, pulling them away as the first spider went off, triggering the other two. They jumped back onto the monkey bars as all the other children outside ran to the doors.

" That was close!" Sonji said as he landed on the ground. Kira and Luna soon joined him, looking up at the roof. " I'm worried about Taka-Chan!"

" Yeah…That blond kid is crazy! Using magic like that in such a public place." Kira said as he grabbed Sonji's hand…**ON THE ROOF**

Taka was nervous as Deidara approached him. He had been right about the blond blowing up Mr. Sai's desk and he didn't want to take any chances with getting blow up himself. Especially now that he was finally feeling better. He gulped a little as the blond grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

" Neh, Takahiro..." His voice trailed a little at the end making Taka all the more nervous to answer.

" Y-yes?"

" Have you had your first real kiss yet?" Dei asked and Taka nodded. " Oh and kisses from family don't count."

" Oh…Well I guess not." He admitted. He felt the heat rushing to his face but Deidara thought it made him that much more adorable. Itachi was always so cool and stoic that he only flushed during something like sex. The blond smirked wickedly, pressing his body into Taka's. The Uchiha gasped loudly and he was backed up into the ledge of the roof. Deidara leaned down and nuzzled Taka's neck, loving how he could hear his heart fluttering like a trapped bird's.

" How about I give it to you, un?" He said. Deidara's face was only a couple inches away from Taka's and he was getting more and more flustered by the second. Takahiro pushed on Deidara's chest, which made him scowl in return.

" MOMMIES AND DADDIES ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO ARE SUPPOSED TO KISS!" He yelled into Deidara's face and that made the blond back up a little. Itachi's new body was so innocently adorable. He had such an intense urge to taint it that he almost couldn't control himself. When they were older, it would be a no holds barred and Deidara would finally obtain his current wish.

" Oh come on Taka, you're making mountains out of mole hills." He said and Taka gave him an adorably confused look. " Well, it's not like we're having sex." That only seemed to confuse Takahiro even more and Deidara realized he just set off a serious landmine. " You don't remember what sex is, Itachi! I'm surprised." Takahiro just blinked…Deidara really was crazy.

" Umm…Can I go now?" He asked trying to scoot around the insane blond. He instantly grabbed Takahiro's arm, pushing him into the ledge again. He pressed his lips against Taka's and the boy whimpered into the hot mouth on his. Both of them tensed when they felt chakra coming up the stairs to the roof and Deidara forced himself to pull away. He dispelled his clay bird, putting it back into his pocket as soon as Mr. Sai opened the door. He seemed almost surprised to see two kids up there.

" Eh?" He said walking over to them. " What are you two doing up here? Actually, I think a better question is how did you get up here? The door was locked…" Deidara yelled suddenly, startling both Mr. Sai and Takahiro. He grabbed Taka's hand as he kicked the man in the shin, running away from him. He mentally cursed and held onto his shin. How could one child be that powerful? Then a thought struck Sai, that wasn't just a coincidental kick. That was Deidara's reincarnation, and he seemed much more aware of things even in his new body. Sai smirked a little to himself. Things were getting more and more interesting as time passed. ****

TO SASUKE AND HIS PISSED OFF-NESS  
-

Sasuke and Kyuubi approached Idate's apartment with the utmost stealth. The brunette had gone out about five minutes ago with an application and resume in hand, which probably gave them at least a good hour or two to search the place. Kyuubi had tried many times to reassure the Uchiha that there was nothing to worry about, but he wouldn't listen. Stubborn people never did. The god sighed as he nodded towards the locked door, it sprung open without a single moment of hesitation. They walked in and were surprised by the complete disarray of the entire apartment. It was such a mess! Sasuke made sure he spaced out his steps so he could get around everything he didn't want to touch. Kyuubi on the other hand just walked on anything he could with a smirk. The god kicked over a pile of clothes and a book came flying out into the open. Kyuubi reached down and grabbed it, noting that it was bound in snake skin. That definitely was suspicious.

The Uchiha coughed a little as he opened Idate's closet. Something was rotting in there and had been sealed up to keep the smell in, but the Uchiha sensed it anyway. Kyuubi walked over to Sasuke as soon as he pulled out jar that had three of the soul eaters inside. They were starting to decay and Sasuke spun it around in his hand, there was a label. It said, _' U. Itachi. Attempt one: Failed.' _

Anger boiled so deeply in Sasuke's stomach and he crushed the jar without a second's hesitation. The Uchiha reached up and grabbed a cord. He pulled it and light sprung up in the small space. It was covered in snake skins and potions. There were bodies of slugs with their organs spew around for all to see as well as snakes and other poor creatures that were so horrible mutilated that Sasuke couldn't even tell what they were anymore. He was pretty sure one of them might have been a rabbit…Maybe a rat.

Kyuubi was nose deep in the book with a scowl on his face. " Hey Sasuke, listen to this. Oh and fair warning, you're not going to like it. " The Uchiha turned away from the massacre in a closet to look at the fox.

" _I saw him again today, after so many years of waiting, I saw him. Naruto's just as beautiful as I remembered. Sasuke was there too, still as alluring and intoxicating as ever. I have the itching desire to rip apart Sasuke's wings and lock him away, leaving Naruto all by himself. I could make him happy, give him a second child, even more demonic and powerful than the last. Itachi was such a disgusting push over that I don't even see why I wasted my time cursing his soul. He'll die without finding his mate and I doubt he would be able to find Deidara in this lifetime. So sorry, Uchiha Itachi, but it seems like you were wrong. I always win." _

Sasuke growled lowly in his throat as Kyuubi flipped to an earlier entry. His eyes narrowed with hatred and Kyuubi hissed lowly in his throat as he began to read it aloud.

" _It was only a matter of time before Sasuke would make good use of the gift I gave him. He really should be thanking me. I mean allowing a man to give birth to a child is a true feat that only a very skill medically trained demon can accomplish. Of course, he will always hate me for what I have done to their child. There is high reason to believe that their first born with be the reincarnation of Itachi. And that means the eaters will be more than happy to rip apart his soul at the drop of a hat. I will cherish the day when I finally see Sasuke and Naruto completely crushed by the loss of their child. And the best part is, there is absolutely nothing they can do about it. I made sure that Deidara was killed at birth so there is no chance of Itachi being able to be reunited with him and freeing his soul from the Eaters. Not that Sasuke would be smart enough to figure that out by himself, no that damn demon crew he has would be more than sufficient in cracking the codes and data I left behind in my books. I wonder if they've even figured out that I'm not dead yet. Probably not. Sasuke and Naruto are too sound and safe in their little world with their bouncing baby boy. Well, I will be the snake that swallows that dream whole." _

Sasuke was shaking with rage as Kyuubi closed the book. He was about to punch the wall when the god grabbed his arm, pulling it back down to his side.

" There's no time for that." He said letting the Uchiha go. " We have to hurry up and get out of here before Idate comes back. We can't make a mess of things before we can capture him, and don't even try to say we can capture him now because we can't. We need a plan and just sitting around here with our thumbs up our asses isn't going to do anything." Kyuubi looked into the closet and pushed around some of the bodies, grabbing the scraps of spells and bottled up some of the potions for further examination. " We'll go back to the house and examine this stuff first before we go out and try to capture Idate. He might be much more dangerous than he may let on."

Sasuke nodded as they closed up the closet and set everything back up into the organized mess it was before they entered. They stepped out into the hallway of the apartment and the Uchiha assumed his demonic form, allowing Kyuubi to jump on his back as they flew back to the manor.

**-Taka's school-**

Luna, Kira and Sonji were all depressed as they ate lunch together, that blond boy, Deidara, had dragged Taka away again.

"What's that boy's problem! He acts like Mommy when someone hits on Daddy..." Luna whined.

"Don't know, but he doesn't smell like the others here... there's something about his scent... I don't think he's evil." Kira said, shocking his twin and cousin.

"You must be daft!" Sonji cried, looking horrified.

"No! I'm serious! Didn't you smell it in the C4 he dropped? It's sad... Almost heart broken." Kira said.

Luna and Sonji fell silent and then looked to Deidara as he and Taka ate lunch, though it looked more like Deidara was trying to eat Taka's face more than his own food. But they could smell it, there was a deep sadness that surrounded him. Sonji sighed as he and Kira got up.

"Come on Luna, let's see if we can make friends witht that crazy chick." Sonji said.

"Okay..."

They got up and walked over to them. Taka looked thankful and hid behind Luna as Deidara pouted and let out a low growl. The cross breed wasn't too keen on his mate running from him.

"Hi, can we sit with you?"

"..." Deidara looked them all over, he could see their parents in their faces and almost went into shock.

'I guess history really does repeat itself... Shukaku and Neji got back together... and Tsume seems to have found Gen again too.'

"Sure! Sorry about the spider bombs. But I really needed to see Takahiro for a moment."

"Why do you say his name like that?" Luna asked, noticing how the blond made 'Takahiro' sound like it was a cover up for something else.

"Eh? I always say it like that... Luna..." He said.

"Hmmph." She said.

"Heh, well I'm Deidara. Nice to meet you all!"

Takahiro sighed seeing that they were going to be civil and sat back down only to have Deidara pounce on him once more kissing him into submission...

**-After school; Private class-**

Takahiro was playing the scales as Mr. Sai was digging around for a folder that he had printed out some really tough songs for Takahiro to battle with. He was muttering about evil black holes and imps making the five year old laugh a little as he kept playing the scales.

"Play 'William Tell'; F minor." Sai snapped, grouchy for having lost the folder and for being laughed at.

Taka sighed as he stopped for a beat before he began playing the intro to the song and then let his fingers glide over the keys as he let his mind wander to that odd dream he had.

'Unkies Itachi was very nice, but why did he suddenly disappear?' He thought sadly. 'He wanted to tell us something important, but couldn't... I can't even find him when I go looking for him... I hope he's okay...'

"Takahiro-kun?"

"Huh?"

"You're playing Terra." Sai pointed out as Taka noted that he was indeed playing Victor's piano solo.

"Sorry, I drifted off in my thoughts..."

"No, no! You play it wonderfully! You know I think I might have you play both this song and Carol of the Bells at the school concert!" He said smiling widely, a glint in his eyes that screamed 'I am teaching a god!'

"Knock, knock!" called Naruto as he walked into the auditorium.

"Oh, it's 4:30 already? I'm sorry, but can I keep him for half an hour more? I've been searching for some new music I wanted him to cover, but it seems I lost the folder... He's been only doing scales up til now and that's hardly a lesson." Sai explained as he continued to dig in the desk.

"Well I don't mind, but will be alright if I sit here and watch?"

"No, of course not! It might help Takahiro-kun out a bit more if you were here." Sai said as he blinked and then shouted trimphantly. "I found it! Ahem, I mean I found it..."

Taka and Naruto both giggled at that and Sai twitched.

"Play Ave Maria!" He snapped again and Taka paused a beat before playing the beautiful aria as Naruto smiled and began singing.

Sai was struck speechless by this. Naruto's voice was light and sweet, but still had a deep ring to it. The high tenor filled the auditorium as Taka smiled and closed his eyes as he listened to his mother sing while his fingers floated over the keys hardly aware of anything around him minus his mother and the piano beneath his fingers.

_'Good Taka, keep tha up, don't slow down... See? You did well!'_

Taka smiled, unkies Itachi was back! He kept going until Sai pressed his fingers on five of the keys and made both him and Naruto stop. Naruto blushed as Sai clapped and Takahiro scratched the back of his head in sheepishness.

"Bravo! Such harmony! Naruto-sensei I had no idea you could sing!"

"Mommy loves singing! Daddy says that Mommy always sang before I was born so I would always be relaxed and happy!"

Naruto blushed again and Sai just nodded.

"Well then, here's Bach's 13th Synphony and El Diablo. I want you to try and play the first two line of each." Sai said, adjusting the bench so Taka could reach the pelts and pressed down on a few cords to make sure he was in the right range for it.

Once given the OK to play, Taka did just that, he began playing Bach's synphony, the melody flowing right out of him as if he's played it a hundred times before. In fact he imagined himself older, playing it and there was a young blonde woman beside him, she was leaning her head on his shoulder, a content hum coming from her... or was it a man? He snapped out of his thoughts when he hit a sour note and flinched, looking up at his teacher.

"It's alright, you played half of it without a mishap, so we'll work on this section tomorrow." Sai said, picking up the paper and marking in red marker where they would be working on.

Once again getting the OK, Taka took on El Diablo. Naruto, who was sitting in a stool by the piano didn't like this song, it was too dark... too frightening. He remembered hearing it back in Orochimaru's base a lot while he- he quickly shook those negative feelings away, not wanting Takahiro to pick up on them. But if he had been looking he'd have seen the snake like tongue poke out of Sai's mouth as he licked his lips at the scent that hand come from Naruto. He flicked his eyes to the floor and smirked more as a snake slowly slithered from the shadows and began to curl up Naruto's leg.

Takahiro frowned as he played the horrible song, his hands were shaking and he kept hitting the wrong keys. He didn't stop until Naruto screamed and he looked to see a snake culred over his leg.

"Oh my word!" Sai cried out as he quickly caught the pest by the head and covered it snout, cutting off the flow of air as it struggled in his grip trying to get away from him, forcing itself to let go of Naruto's leg.

Once the blonde was free of the scaly beast, Taka ran to his mother hugging him, terrified as they stared at Sai who was dragging the thing over to a box and he dumped it in and he locked it in. It had holes in the top for fingers to slip through so the thing could breathe as he sighed and tried to calm his racing heart.

"Are you two alright?" he asked. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that he was still here, he's Idate's pet, Oro-tan."

"THAT'S IDATE'S! That thing could have killed one of the students, parents or even a teacher! Ugh, Taka, we are leaving now!" Naruto was mad, that much was obvious as he picked up his coat and Taka's things before leaving, huffing angrily the whole way.

Sai smirked once he was gone, letting the snake out of the box and to curl up around him.

"Perfect... I'll drive them insane and Naruto will have no choice, but to run into my arms..." He purred and kissed his pet on the head as he walked back over to the piano smirking as he began playing El Diablo all the while laughing as the sinister music echoed through the nearly empty school...

-Uchiha Manor-

Naruto walked into the house carrying Takahiro, sighing as he set him on the sofa and pulled their things off and hung them up, putting Taka's book back on the table in the kitchen so he can keep an eye one him after that snake incident. The others were off at work while Luna and the Twins were seeing their turtors.

"It'll be use for a while. What should I make for dinner?"

"... I know!" Taka got off the sofa and ran into the kitchen and pulled out a really old cook book, Naruto recognized it as Mikoto's, Sasuke's mother's, recipe book. He flipped through it and smiled as he pointed to a dish. "This one!"

"Hmm. Dragon's Fire?"

"Yup!" Taka cheered.

"Okay. I'll get started on this while you, young man, get started on homework and then you can play the piano if you want to. And don't play El Diablo..."

"I won't. It's scary..."

"I know, honey... now get moving." Naruto kissed his forehead and whistled lowly as he wrote a quick list then went into the pantry as one of the fiends came in through the bigger animal door Kyuubi installed. "Ah, Tomo. Can you go to the market and get me these spices and meats?" Naruto asked.

The Fiend nodded and took the list and money before he went out the door and took off for the demons' market to pick up what Naruto would need to make Dragon's Fire. As Naruto got started on everything else, the kitchen was soon a paradise of smells, sometimes distracting Taka. but suddenly Taka looked up remembering what Dei had said that morning and he put his pencil down, having just finished his homework.

"Mommy?"

"Hm?" Naruto asked, turning down the flames on the stove and checking the appetitizers and pulling out as he saw that they were done.

"Um... what's Sex?"

Naruto laughed as he turned to face his son, but what he said suddenly clicked and Naruto's eyes got really big before they rolled up and he fainted, hitting the floor pretty hard.

"MOMMY!" Taka screamed as he ran over to the fallen man...

Meanwhile in the foyer, Sasuke was just walking in. He has go to the book store and picked up books on curses and spells as well as one about souls and reincarnation. He had just slipped out of his shoes when he heard Taka's scream and he ran into the kitchen to see Naruto passed out on the floor.

"Taka-chan?"

"Daddy! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kill mommy! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!" Taka sobbed as Sasuke blinked and tried to calm him down.

"Slow down... What do you mean you killed mommy?"

"I don't know how! I-I just asked a question and mommy's eyes rolled up and he fell down! He's not waking up! I killed my mommy! Waaaaaah!" Taka sobbed harder.

"What did you ask him?" Sasuke asked, not sure how to handle this, he was pretty sure Naruto just fainted and well whenever it happened it normally took him a few mintues to wake up again.

"Well I asked him what sex is and he fainted! Daddy, what is Sex?" Taka asked, not able to fight off his curiosity even when he was scared that he killed his mommy.

"Well-EH!" Sasuke yelled before his eyes crossed and then rolled up and he fainted as well.

Taka screamed bloody murder, causing everyone else who was just coming in to run in to see what was wrong. Hitomi quickly went to check Naruto as Aki checked Sasuke and Kyuubi picked up Taka and asked him what happened. When Taka told him, Kyuubi sighed and was going to murder Deidara for causing this to happen.

"Taka, Mommy and Daddy aren't dead. They are just sleeping... There's nothing to worry about. Now why don't we play Terra Duet while we wait for them to wake up. Okay?"

"Okay..."

**-A few moments later-**

Naruto was up and cooking furiously while muttering darkly, protraying a perfect image of Mikoto minus the blond hair and blue eyes. Sasuke was sitting at the table with an ice back on his head, having hit it on the marble doors of the cabinets. When he woke up, Naruto was in tears about what Taka asked him and Sasuke could help but start laughing remembering how this was exactly how it happened to his parents when Itachi asked them and they freaked, and was before his mom found out she was pregnant with him... Shit.

"I fail to see how this is funny, Sasuke!"

"Well considering we make sure he doesn't learn things he's not suppose to, it was bound to happen. I had a feeling he'd pick up something and ask about it. And at the very least it was sex and not something like where babies come from because you're the only human man to ever give birth."

"Let's not forget the details that led up to that. And when he asks that you are telling him."

"Why me?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I can't tell him with a straight face and besides he'd know I was lying right away." Naruto said very serious about this as Sasuke grumbled.

"The worse he could ask us about is drinking and drugs." Sasuke pointed out and Naruto shivered in disgust and shook his head.

"Please don't jinx that!"

"Mommy?"

"Yes?" Naruto asked looking at Taka, who was looking at him very much like a kicked puppy.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you... I just wanted to know what sex was..."

"Oh Taka-chan, we can tell you that!" Aki chimed as Hitomi nodded and they picked him up.

"You see Sex is when Daddy and Mommy-" Hitomi began conjuring an image and Sasuke and Naruto's eyes shot wide.

"AKI! HITOMI!" Sasuke roared, a mass ball of electricity crackling him his fist as both kittens dropped Taka and ran for it as Kyuubi stood to the side and let Sasuke attempt to murder his daughters.

"Mommy?"

"Sex is a big scary monster that like to eat Mommies if the Daddies aren't there to protect them, okay?"

"You mean like when you and daddy play horsey?" Taka asked.

Kyuubi and Naruto both blushed at that and cleared their throats.

"Sure let's go with that one Taka-chan!" Kyuubi said. "Now let's leave Mommy alone so he can finish cooking. Otherwise the savages will get him."

"HEY!" Screamed Hitomi and Aki.

"FOUND YOU!" Sasuke screamed before there was a firece chirping of a thousand birds and followed by two more screams of pain.

**AND THAT'S WHERE WE'RE STOPPING :) Sai's doing a pretty good job of framing Idate. Not like he doesn't deserve it though. And lo and behold, we have all learned what sex really is.**

**Me: Yeah...I wish my mom had told me that...  
Naruto: What did she tell you...?  
Me: What do you think?  
Rye: -Raises hand- OHHH! I KNOW THIS ONE.  
Me: You do?  
Rye: HAI! She told you that sex was a kind of cake that old people enjoyed in the summer.  
Me: ...No. Not even close. She told me EXACTLY what it was and even went into detail...My innocence died that day.  
Taka: Do you need a hug?  
Everyone: -fangirl squee- I WOULD LOVE A HUG TAKA-CHAN!  
Taka: My arms will get tired from all the hugging...This was Hitoko-sama  
Itachi: And this was your master  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Iruka sighed as he sat in his one bedroom apartment. Today he was fired from his job as a history teacher. He wasn't sure why, but the principal seemed adamant about his immediate removal from the staff, but what was strange was that the entire time he looked as though he had seen a ghost. He looked around the room. How was he supposed to find a school who would take him on such short notice? Worse case scenarios were running through his head. First he would loose his apartment, next he would have to get a job at a fast food restaurant and live in a shitty trailer on the side of the road and then the worst of all would come, he would have to sell his body to anyone who wanted it so he could pay off his debt.

He screamed, standing up so quickly it knocked the chair he was sitting in onto the ground. He flushed and picked it back up. He just needed to be calm down and look for any available positions. He was about to walk into the living room, where his computer was located when a bird flew into his window. Iruka jumped about three feet in the air when he heard the smashing of glass and grabbed the bat he kept by the bookcase. He ran into the kitchen, screaming but then stopped as the injured little bird hopped away, its wing bleed all over the counter.

" Oh!" He said, putting down the bat. " You poor little thing." He grabbed the small bird and it chirped, nudging its head against his hand. He walked into his bathroom and set the bird on the counter by the sink. He pulled out a first aide kit and grabbed two of the tongue suppressors as well as bandages. The bird chirped and squawked with pain as Iruka fixed the bird's wing. It hopped happily when it could be moved properly. It flew around Iruka's head happily and the man laughed a little. " Come now little one let's get you outside."

Iruka walked into his kitchen, sighing a little as he saw the broken window. He would have to call someone to fix that. He opened it and set the little bird on the ledge. It flapped its wings about to take off when a snake shot out of the side, gulping the small creature up. It turned to Iruka who gasped and grabbed a knife he had left out on the counter. The snake lunged at him and grabbed it by the head, thrusting his knife upwards and into its throat. He split the snake in half and sank to the floor panting.

" Glad to see that your reflexes are just like they used to be." Iruka turned his head and in the window sill he saw Kakashi.

" KAKASHI YOU BASTARD!" He yelled running the window, grabbing the long forgotten bat. He swung at the demon who narrowly avoided a bat to the side of head. " THAT SNAKE PRACTICALLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

" I'm sorry Iruka, I just couldn't resist." He said jumping into the kitchen and trying to touch the still jittery brunette. He slapped the hand away and got to his knees, picking up the shards of glass from the floor. Kakashi joined in and instantly tensed when he smelled Iruka's blood in the air.

" Ow…" He muttered putting the bleeding digit into his mouth and sucking on it. Kakashi pulled it from Iruka's mouth and inspected it. He released a little bit of healing chakra and the cut was completely fine within a few seconds. " Thanks…" He grumbled picking up the remainder of the glass. He tossed it into the garbage as Kakashi inspected the window.

" I can send someone over to fix this, free of charge." He said smirking under his mask. Iruka nodded and grabbed the snake from the floor and walked over to the sink and dropped it down the garbage disposal. He turned it on and used the knife to shove it down. " I heard you were fired from your job as a teacher." Kakashi mused. Iruka slammed the knife down into a wooden cutting board and slowly turned his head towards the demon. He was already smiling nervously and holding out his hands, waving them as a sigh of apology.

" IT WAS YOU! YOU GOT ME FIRED?"

" Now, now Iruka, I'm sure my explanation will justify this."

" Oh really?" He said twirling the knife around in his fingers. " Enlighten me then."

" Uhh, you see a position opened up at Hokkaido Preparatory School Of The Arts, you know, the one where all the rich people send their children. " Iruka raised an eyebrow at him, still obviously angry. " And, well, they're looking for a teacher specified in your field of expertise. They pay three times what you make and it is still in good distance from this apartment, so there won't be any unneeded expense by moving and putting down a deposit on a new apartment."

Iruka nodded his head a few times before chucking the knife at Kakashi. " I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

" EH!" The demon barely caught the knife before he was tackled to the ground by an angry brunette. He took the knife from Kakashi's hand and forced it down by the demon's head. He grabbed Iruka's wrists, trying his hardest to stop the angry brunette from killing him. Seriously who would be this mad about getting fired from a job they had been wanting to do for five years? " Iruka, if you take the other job you'll be able to see Arashi's reincarnation and his son."

" Arashi has a son?" He asked as Kakashi switched their positions and tossed the knife a safe distance away from them. He pinned Iruka's wrists and he started to struggle underneath the gray haired demon, who was smirking.

" Indeed he does, it is the reincarnation of Uchiha Itachi. He is quite the lovely child, just like he was in the past. So what do you say Iruka? Will you take this position or just look for another job? If you ever needed to, you could always sell your body out to me and I'll let you live as a member of my harem."

" I'll take the job!" Iruka said as he pushed himself up from the floor by kneeing Kakashi in the stomach.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

" Wow! This is so perfect I don't even know what to say!" Iruka smiled shyly and flushed a little as the blond woman who sat in front of him looked over his resume for the third time. " Forgive me if I keep repeating myself but this is just so lucky! I've been looking everywhere for a teacher who got their degree in your specific field and even the substitutes I attempted to hire weren't NEARLY as qualified as you!"

" Oh please Miss…."

" Saga…Saga Kin." She said with a small and slightly embarrassed smile. She had got so caught up in her excitement that she forgot to introduce herself.

" Well Miss Saga, you shouldn't praise me that much. I'm just your average teacher with an interest in history."

The blond smiled and shook your head. " You're a blessing in disguise and I know it! When can you start?"

" AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" He said so excitedly that he yelled it. He flushed bright right, even the scar across his nose gaining some color. She laughed a little at him and told him that he could start tomorrow if he liked. They shook hands as Iruka practically skipped out of her office. He wouldn't have to sell his body on the streets after all!

**-Elsewhere-**

Kyuubi and Sasuke landed silently in front of Idate's appartment and were about to sneak in when someone called out to them.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

Kyuubi quickly spun around to see a portly woman and smiled a charming smile at her as he covered Sasuke who was trying to retract his wings before the woman saw them.

"Why yes! We are here to see our friend Idate-kun!"

"Morino-san no longer lives here. He moved out a few days ago when he missed his rent."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, stepping into view.

"Yes... Do I know you sir?"

"No, I don't think so." Sasuke said and then looked at his cell when it rang and he sighed walking away a few feet to talk to Karin.

"Idate-kun's couldn't pay his rent?"

"No... The house was a mess, there was this disgusting smell coming from it that seemed to be attracting snakes. The more rotten it was, the more that came. Missing his rent was the final straw because he reeked of booze and was talking about hurting little children. I kicked him out instantly, I don't want someone like that here. From what I understand he lost his job." She said, sighing as she crossed her arms half way to rest her chubby chin on her hand.

"Lost his job?"

"Yes. The apartment is 6,000 dollars every two months and his job at the Hokkaido Preparatory School Of The Arts paid him nearly a million a month with all the rich children that go there."

Kyuubi let out a low whistle as he did the math in his head from how much they pay which was a cool 1500 a month times about 80 kids.

"That's one hell of a paycheck to lose... Well do you happen to know where he moved to? We were hoping to visit him. And we'll go snap him out of his drinking and slap some sense into." Kyuubi said.

"Sadly no. He had his things backed and sent to storage and as he gave back the keys he called me an old slug and told me to die before he stormed off to hit the bars." She groused tiredly. "Well is there anything else?"

"No thank you. And I'm terribly sorry he said and did such horrbile things. I'll be sure to scold him extra for you." Kyuubi said and she nodded before she went on her merry way to see one of the tenants about how the snake traps were working.

Kyuubi turned to Sasuke and shook his head and they sighed. Once the landlady was out of the apartment they quickly broke in and began poking around. Now that the place wasn't a war zone nor did it smell like a 3000 year old tomb, they could pick up other scents. There was the smell of blood, realy old blood and there was the scent of slugs. Kyuubi was carefully examining the floor, looking for secret compartments or a floor safe. Sasuke walked to the back room and sniffed the air he could still smell Orochimaru in the room but now it was weird, kinda fruity, like a false scent.

"Sasuke!"

He hurried back into the living room and saw the floor boards were pulled up to show a safe and it was open. The master lock had been taken off of it and replaced with the dummy lock. But that's not what Kyuubi wanted him to see, he looked in and carefully picked up a dark red leather bound book and he sat back on his haunches as Kyuubi got behind him and blinked. But hearing keys jiggling in the lock, Sasuke quickly tucked it into his coat as he and Kyuubi closed the safe and reactivated the dummy lock and putting the boards back in place. The lock clicked and Sasuke twitched his nose and locked it again before he quickly tugged the fox with him into the master bedroom and opened the windows.

Kyuubi turned into a small kitten and Sasuke picked him up before jumping out the window and closing it with a flick of his wrist...

**-Uchiha Mansion-**

Sasuke walked into the house, he had a few days off and to go over his lines since they were setting up a few things for a couple of the scenes and training the stunt men and understudies to know what to do. They were also still trying to find the right Yue, they were desparate enough to hold public auditions and get a 'fresh face' to do it since none of the female and even a few male actors weren't what they were looking for. Not to mention they were too busy trying to seduce Sasuke.

He walked into Naruto's study and flopped down into his chair and pulled the book from his coat and he opened it. Kyuubi stayed in his kitten form and looked at the book, reading it as Sasuke did...

**-Later that night-**

Aki and Hitomi walked to the slums of Konoha and weaved their way through the alleys looking for a bar and then slipping into it when the bouncer let them pass. The hulking bald man just nodded at them when he saw them and let them in as the people lined up outside complained or waved money around. Aki snorted as she picked up the smells of coke, weed and pot as Hitomi shook her head and pulled her little sister over to the bar top and kicked two drunks out of the stools so they could sit.

"What can I get you two angel faces?" The tall black man asked.

"Monkey Fist, heavy on the fist." Hitomi said and then nodded to her sister. "Get her a watermelon cosmo."

He nodded and set to work mixing their drinks as Aki's looked about the bar, snorting as she noted a few indicent acts going on and could even hear them from here. Hitomi on the other hand was calmly tapping her fingers on the counter top, smirking when she scraped a sharp nail over the surface, making a man next to her cringe.

"One Fist and One Cosmo... so what's two demigods doing down here?" The man asked leaning into them so no one could hear out side of their small circle.

"Soul Eater... what can you tell me about them?"

"Aside from that they are nasty motherfuckers? Nothing... I can tell you that Orochimaru use to take mates and subject them to the experimentation with the nasty little shits... Many died just having them put in, those that survived that died from the triggers alone. Only one actually lived and got reincarnated. Orochimaru was pretty furious about it and killed them."

"That much we know. Is there anything else?"

"Well from what I understand from my granny, Kyuubi-sama bless her soul, the mate was once the mate of Uchiha Itachi. But the man and his clan were wiped clean off the face of the earth."

"What was the blond's name?"

"Well he prefered to be called Deidara, but his name was Sasori if I am correct. A distant cousin to Namikaze Arashi... Um. I think the soul eaters the snake used on him separated his soul from his body and Orochimaru was able to transfer it from one body to another. Kinda like open heart surgery. Granny said he wanted make it in case his little captive ever got free and had a kid. But the chances of Uchiha Sasuke's first kid, or any of his kids for that matter, being Itachi was one out of 440... The Uchiha clan is very extensive. It could've been Mikoto, their mother, or even Fugaku, their father... any one from the clan really."

"Damn..." Hitomi growled.

"Is it possible to make sure that a soul is reborn?" Aki asked, sipping at her cosmo.

"Hm... Well unless Orochimaru injected the carrier before conception with soul eater eggs, no there's no other way." The man said and sighed. He then tilted his head to the side and blinked. "You know what. I think I can point you to someone who breeds Soul Eaters for a living. She's a bit of an eccentric woman, but I'm sure she'd be able to help."

"Who?" The twins asked as he smirked and pulled out a pad and pen and began scriblling her info down...

**Ahhh bars. They always have the best information.**

**Naruto: What the hell? Why didn't they go there and talk to some mysterious bartender before?  
Me: Uhh cause they were trying to figure it out on their own...Duh..  
Rye: Seriously, why would you go to your last resource first?  
Me: You have to try things before pulling your ace. It is a last resort.  
Sasuke: Exactly. Now I must go find Idate.  
Me and Rye: Check every bar in town. Obvious.  
Sasuke: Okay! Don't wait up for me!  
Naruto: Yeah yeah, Love you too. This was Hitoko-Sama  
Sasuke: AND THIS WAS YOUR MASTER!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Naruto sighed as he got up the next morning, he had had a rough night after getting home and sitting down with Kyuubi and Sasuke as he read Idate's dairy. The man was obsessed to the point that he would hurt Takahiro to get to him. To say the least Naruto didn't get much sleep. Sasuke was up already a mug of coffee sitting next to him as he poured over some spell books that Naruto found in the cellar, locked in a trunk. He sighed and got out of bed and into the shower. The water pouring down on him as he tried to think of what he could do to help, but even his past lives had no idea...

Speaking of which! He closed his eyes and let his mind go. A flash of white appeared and...

_He was standing before a gate and he could see Arashi and his other past lives gathered around a hooded figure who seemed to be talking to them. He didn't move, he didn't want to risk the robed figure disappearing. He took the time to look at the gate. It was white on one side and black on the other. but other than that it stood there in the middle of a field and from what he could see you could walk around it and see nothing, but endless field and forest._

_The doors were decorated with what looked like angels and demons as the hooded figure then pointed at him. He blinked. Was he in trouble?_

_"Naruto!" He was tackled by the kids and laughed as he sat up and Arashi dropped to her knees beside him._

_"Hey, sorry for bugging you..."_

_"No! Not at all! We heard what's been going on and we were worried about you and Itachi and the others." Arashi said. "The guardian said that there isn't much we can do and he can't let us go into Hades to look for someone who knows Orochimaru."_

_"I figured as much. And even if he did, you wouldn't find Orochimaru anyway... Appearantly he's back." Naruto sighed. "And so far either it's the soul eater reacting on their own or Orochimaru's trying to lure me or Sasuke to him."_

_"That's just low! Using a child to his advantage... Is everyting alright? How's Sasuke?"_

_"He's worried. It's eating at him... He doesn't want to lose me or Takahiro... I'm afraid if that ever happens he may... He may take his own life..."_

_The others looked very sad before Arashi jumped up and pumped fist in the air._

_"Come on! We've got souls to find! I'm sure there's someone around her who can help us! Naruto go bck and take care of things the best you can. Don't worry! We're with you every step of the way!" Arashi said and Naruto smiled before closing his eyes..._

Naruto sighed as he opened his eyes and stepped out of the shower. He got dried and dressed before he went down to see that Kiba had made breakfast that morning. He rolled his eyes seeing waffles topped with whipped cream diced fruit, ice cream and their choice of syrup. The kids would be hyped up on sugar and the poor teachers had to deal with them.

"Kiba? If the school calls about the kids; you're going to pick them up, you hear?"

Kiba nodded and laughed a bit...

**-School-**

Iruka was in the teacher's lounge going over his lessons for the day, getting his notes and handouts ready when he heard the familiar sound of Kakashi's voice as the door to the lounge opened and in walked Ms. Saga with the demon in tow.

"Everyone welcome our substitute math teacher, Mr. Hatake."

"Yo. Let's be the best of friends!" He said with a wave, making a few snobbish teachers snort as other's laughed and Iruka to just stare at him.

When he was allowed to move he walked over to Iruka and smirked at him as he picked up the planner off the desk across from him and began looking it over.

"What are you doing?"

"I was given strict orders to keep you under my protection so I had to get you fired and a job here so I can keep a better eye on you... Besides that, Sasori's been reincarnated."

"Deidara?"

"Yep, but we got a problem. He remembers everything, but he's limited in his magic and since he's part angel we could really use that to help Takahiro... Not to mention you can meet Arashi's reincarnation here." Kakashi said and then sucked his teeth and muttered about a few of the problems being incorrect.

"Really?" Iruka asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yep. But for now say nothing and do not approach anyone without my say so. Act like you've never met them before. Yes it'll be hard, but we can't risk to much until we know for sure what's going on and if we can help Takahiro before it's too late."

Iruka nodded his head and sighed as he got back to prepping for class...

**-Later that day-**

Sai walked down the hall, yawning a little bit to himself. Last night he made sure that all the blame would be directed right onto Idate. He managed to create a portal to get into the man's dreams and implanted not only false memories but unconscious suggestion. It would only be a matter of time before he would show up at Naruto's home, hopefully when Sasuke wasn't there, and terrorize him for a second time. It would bring all the suspicion onto him and any doubt that it wasn't him would be cleared. Sai smirked a little as he passed a brunette with a scar across his nose. He stopped mid step and looked back at him**.** It was Iruka, Arashi's previous guardian. What was he doing here? Sai frowned and continued to watch him, he was talking with a silver haired man he had never seen before but he recognized the demonic presence leaking out of him. He was a servant to the gods, how foolish he was releasing all of that demonic energy when the real threat was inside of the school.

Sai ran up to them. A smile planted on his face. " Why hello. I don't believe I've seen either of you before."

" Ah! Yes, I'm the new history teacher. Umino Iruka." The brunette said holding out his hand. Sai took it and gave a firm handshake. His energy still felt the same as when he was being tortured. He inwardly sighed, he should have implanted soul eaters in everyone who had ever come in contact with Arashi. It would make getting close to his reincarnation that much easier.

" I'm Hatake Kakashi, the substitute math teacher for the woman who is on pregnancy leave." The silver haired man said. He shook Sai's hand too. The demonic energy pricked his skin and he smiled a little bit more. Oh he was revealing so much with that simple hand to hand contact. Such a silly wolf demon.

The bell rang and the three teachers looked around as children poured into the halls. Sai was about to walk away when Kakashi put his hand on the man's shoulder. He gripped it slightly hard, and jerked him back with such a subtle grip that no one but those two seemed to notice. Sai wondered then if his own cover had been blown. Servants to the gods were always much better sensors that other demons or fiends. He turned, a deadly sweet smile on his lips.

Kakashi noted an almost subtle change in the man's appearance. He could have sworn his hair turned black, just for a brief second. The silver haired man blinked and then squinted at the other teacher in front of them. There was something not quite right about him.

" You didn't tell us your name..." He replied. That's when he looked almost shocked and slightly embarrassed.

" Oh, how rude of me. Forgive me, I'm Sai, the music teacher." He said. " If you ever want to hear some of my more talented students I suggest coming around third period. I have the son of Uchiha Sasuke in that class, he's brilliant!"

Iruka perked up instantly when he heard the mention Sasuke. Kakashi and Sai both noted the subtle shock that registered on the brunette's face but chose to ignore it. They started to stare each other down, both smiling.

" When I get time." Kakashi said. " I'll come and see how well the music students are doing. I'm very curious to see what the infamous son of Uchiha Sasuke is capable of performing. I can only guess he plays the piano."

Sai smiled, eyes widening with shock. He knew Kakashi's game, try to force his hand and make him reveal information. Such a smart demon indeed. " Why yes! He does play the piano, how did you know?"

Kakashi pointed down at Sai's hands. " Your fingers have calluses that usually come from playing the piano. Usually when someone brags about a student they both play the same instrument."

" How insightful!" He replied. " Never thought my fingers would give me away. But not very many people can tell what instrument someone plays from just one glance at their hands. Dare I say you almost have a gift of sight!"

Kakashi nodded. Iruka blinked, there was something terribly off about this entire exchange. It just didn't feel right for some reason and that man, Sai, he didn't seem quite...Human. Iruka couldn't feel any demonic energy either though, so what was he? Sai smiled as a boy with long raven hair ran up to him. He grabbed onto his leg and hide in the crowd of adults.

" Ah, Takahiro. We were just talking about you!" Sai said petting the raven's head. He looked up at Sai, the most adorable flush on his cheeks.

" Mr. Sai, Deidara keeps trying to kiss me!" That made the teacher laugh and kneel down so he was face to face with Takahiro. He cradled the boy's face in his hand, making him look up into his eyes.

" Really now? Well tell Deidara that kissing is gross and cover you mouth if he tries it again!" He said. " You are far too young to be dirtying yourself with kisses from little boys." That's when the little blond boy ran up to Takahiro, trying to grab his arm. Sai 'tsked' at him and the blond started to pout and then gasped when Takahiro started running down the hall to class.

" AH! Ita-Takahiro! Wait up! I'll walk you to class!" He called out chasing the raven. Sai started to laugh.

" Children. So adorably innocent."

" Indeed they are." Iruka said, smiling at the fact he just say Arashi's son. He looked just like Itachi and Deidara hadn't changed at all either. It was a lot like when Deidara tried to court Itachi when they were too young to know what it truly was. But as soon as they learned, Itachi was like a madman, scaring Deidara on more than a few accounts trying to impress him. He eventually swept Deidara off his feet and they mates. They set the way for Sasuke and Arashi. Iruka felt his heart burn with pain thinking about how happy Arashi was when Sasuke was courting her, sending her flowers and candy everyday. He would come to her in the nights, and he had to scare that persistent boy out of his sweet Arashi's room more than a few times to protect her innocence. He felt a stinging in his eye and looked away. " Look at the time! I'm going to get to my class before some of the more rowdy students start flipping over their desks."

They all nodded. " Alright then. I'll see you both in the staff room during lunch!" And with that the three of them departed. Kakashi's classroom was in the same general direction as Iruka so they walked together. The brunette sniffled a little and Kakashi placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

" Be strong Iruka. I know that was probably painful for you and the memories from your past came flooding back but you must get a hold of yourself. You can cry all you want when you see the reincarnation of Arashi." Iruka pouted at that before hitting his companion in the arm. " Hey...Did that Sai guy seem kinda...Off to you?"

" Yeah, there something that wasn't quite right about him but I felt no demonic presence from him. Maybe he's just a weirdo." Iruka replied as Kakashi nodded. He had felt a little demonic energy but that could be because he was a demon in a past life and reincarnated as a human. It happened and he wouldn't jump to conclusions either. He didn't need to bring any suspicious light onto himself in a world of humans. They would be too freaked out to contain. Plus his heart rate didn't increase when he dropped subtle mentions to knowing what instrument Itachi played. He was either a mostly normal guy, or an extreme good actor.

**-Lunch time-**

Takahiro was pleased with himself to say the least. He hid in one of the classrooms as Deidara passed. The blond had become a persistent annoyance over the past few days**. **He had to hide and sneak away so many times that he had lost count. And all because Deidara wanted them to kiss. He had refused at least a hundred times by now. They had kissed once already on the roof but apparently that wasn't enough to satisfy the blond. Taka sighed but then jumped when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He squeaked and turned around to look at the man who was standing with Sai that very morning. Taka tilted his head to the side cutely and examined him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but that man looked really familiar. He had the kindest eyes and even though he had a long scar on his nose, he had a very nice and gentle face.

" Can I help you...Takahiro, right?" The raven nodded his head and smiled.

" No. It's fine now. I was just hiding from Deidara."

The brunette smiled. " He sure is a persistent little one isn't he?" Taka nodded his head with the most adorable little pout on his face. It pulled at Iruka's heart strings. He looked like a smaller version of Arashi with dark long hair. He petted Taka's head, and the small boy purred suddenly. Sasuke also liked to be petted in a similar way. He was truly the mix of both of them. Iruka's entire body shook with a sob and Takahiro instantly perked up.

" What's wrong Mr.'Ruka?" Takahiro asked and then wondered where that name came from. He picture unkies Itachi in his head, smiling and that when he knew where the name came from. Unkies always gave him the best information.

Iruka lost it when he heard his name so uttered by the little boy. He started to sob, grabbing Takahiro and pulling him to his chest. The little boy was smashed into the hard chest in front of him and for some reason he started to cry too. He wrapped his arms around Iruka's neck and buried his face into the man's shoulder. There was such a rush of emotion pouring from the man that he could help but cry too. There was a mix of happy and sad, angry and calm, all of them mixing into Takahiro and eventually the strain was too much and he passed out in Iruka's arms.

The brunette pulled the small body away from his and looked around. He really hoped no one would walk in on this situation. It looked very wrong in more than a few ways. But of course his luck never changed. Kakashi walked right into the room, whistling a happy tune when he came across Iruka holding a passed out Takahiro in his arms. The boy looked completely exhausted and Iruka's face was flushed with embarrassment.

" Um..." But that thought was quickly interrupted by Deidara who pushed Kakashi out of the way. He squealed with excitement when he saw that Takahiro was passed out.

" Hurray! I get to kiss the sleeping ice princess!" He exclaimed grabbed Takahiro's face. He pressed their lips together and Iruka's eyes got wide with shock. Taka's entire body started to squirm as he tried to pull Deidara's face off his own. Kakashi leaned down and grabbed the small blond, throwing him over his shoulder. He kicked his feet at Kakashi, trying in vain to hurt the wolf. The silver haired man just smirked and walked out of the room with the frustrated blond.

" Mr. Ruka, what just happened?"

Iruka shrugged. " I'm not sure." He said finally getting to his feet. " Come on, lets go have lunch."

Taka squealed happily and grabbed Iruka's hand, leading him to the lunch room.  
-

**Admittedly there wasn't much plot development. Oh well.  
**

**Naruto: No. Not oh well, I want to know what happens!  
Me: Well if you think you are qualified to write then do so.  
Rye: Yeah blondie. Take the wheel.  
Naruto: -silence- I'll be good.  
Both: That's what we thought!  
Taka: THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA!  
Itachi: And this was your master!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Naruto drove quickly to the school. Apparently Takahiro was attracting a little more attention than what was healthy at that age; Naruto could only pin point the source to be Deidara. He frowned as he parked in the visitor parking lot. He stepped out and walked into the building. Sai had called him in on one of the days when Takahiro didn't have any piano lessons so he wouldn't feel that he was being targeted or was being a bad boy. Naruto completely agreed with Sai's logic and came in right away. He was waiting by the door, smiling when Naruto came into the view.

" Naruto-sensei, forgive me for calling you in on such short notice." He said with a slight bow. The blond brushed it off and smiled back.

" It's fine. If it's about Takahiro, I'd travel half way around the world just to have a meeting with someone." Sai opened the door, holding it open for the blond. He walked into the building and Sai shut the door behind them, Naruto didn't see the wicked smirk on his face. They walked to Sai's office in silence, but it was a warm, comforting silence. Sai opened his door for Naruto and the blond took a seat on the opposite side of the desk. Sai sat down in his chair with a sigh.

" Now, onto Takahiro." He said. " I'm concerned about the company he keeps…Well more like the company he is forced to keep. There is a boy, his name is Deidara, sweet little thing but I fear Takahiro's innocence. He constantly follows Takahiro around, demanding kisses. At first, it was an adorable annoyance, now it is a hazard. I have reason to believe that Deidara likes explosives and fire. I fear that if Takahiro becomes too friendly with this boy, they will become a band of two little terrorists."

Naruto blinked a couple times. He may need to have a talk with Deidara about showing affection in a public place. The blond was too deep in thought to notice the snake creeping up his chair. It flicked its tongue against the blond's leg before sinking its teeth into his tanned, lovely flesh. Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head as he slumped forward, his upper body falling over the desk. Sai smirked and stood up, this is when the fun would be begin.

" Naruto, do you remember me?" He asked walking over to the blond's body. He ran his hands across Naruto's neck and shirt, cursing at the cloth blocking his fingers from that tanned lovely skin. He wanted to feel him, feel all of him. He removed Naruto's shirt, without even making the blond bat an eyelid. He ran his hands all over the blond's stomach, smearing Orochimaru's and Idate's scent all over him. He made sure it sunk it his clothes as he stripped him bare.

Sai could barely contain his excitement and unzipped his pants. He groaned as the cold air hit his heated flesh. He bent Naruto over his desk and started to rub his cock against that tight, sweet little hole. The blond moaned in his sleep and twitched when pre-cum started to soak his hole. Sai grabbed onto Naruto's hips, grinding and jerking his body against the blond. He wouldn't dare enter, no that would leave too much evidence.

He stared at that pink, wanton hole. He growled a little in his throat as he pressed a solitary finger inside. He couldn't help but love how the muscles twitched around him, pulling him deeper. He purred as the heat practically melted his finger. He pulled it out and licked off all the shameful juices that accumulated.

" Mmm, Sasuke…" The blond moaned and Sai twitched with anger. No, his blond would call his name and not Sasuke's. He growled a little and grinded his cock against Naruto's hole again, staining his hole with more of Orochimaru's scent. If only he could use his own scent and taint that hole with his fluids. But no, that could wait.

Sai twitched when he heard foot steps in the hall. He completely dressed Naruto again and then smelled a liquid that would make your pass out instantly. He fell on the floor and the door opened right afterward.

Kakashi ran in when smelt Naruto. He gasped when he saw Naruto slumped over Sai's desk and said man passed out of the floor. It looked like he was about to walk over to his desk and have a seat when he had passed out. Sai groaned, rolling onto his side as he shakily got to his feet.

" Wh-what? What happened?" He said in a groggy voice. He looked over at his desk and gasped, grabbing Naruto's small frame. He practically ignored that Kakashi was in the room with him. He turned the blond over, looking at his face. He cupped his cheek and then felt at his pulse. He lightly started to slap the blond's cheek, trying to wake him. " Naruto-sensei? Are you okay? Speak to me!"

Kakashi grabbed the blond from Sai's grip, almost flinching when he smelled Orochimaru's scent all over him. It was on Sai too, but only slightly. Like Orochimaru touched him for only a brief moment and then cast him aside.

" I'll take him to the nurse, you stay here." Kakashi commanded and it looked like Sai was about to cry from fear. The demon ran to the nurse's office and the woman gasped as the blond was laid down on a bed. She walked to the cupboard, rummaging around for smelling salts and a cold compress for his head.

Kakashi pulled out his phone and dialed Kyuubi's number. The fox would definitely not be happy about this. And neither would Sasuke. He shuddered thinking about what Sasuke would do when he found out. Oh there would be hell to pay...

Sai skittered about his office, cleaning up the slight mess that became of it, but jumped and dropped all his music sheets when his door slammed into the wall and he was faced with a very angry red head.

'Uh... maybe this wasn't such a brilliant plan after all...' Sai thought as his collar was grabbed and he was slammed hard into the wall and was staring down a very angry god.

"What happened in here, maggot?" He hissed.

"I-I don't really know! I was in the o-office filing away a-away a few reports! I-I walked into the room and s-saw N-Naruto-sensei and was about to ask him why h-he was here and then nothing! W-when I woke up, h-he was slumped over the desk and I panicked! I-I swear I know nothing!" Sai sniveled pathetically.

Kyuubi snarled in disgust and dropped him on the floor. While Sai had been talking he was being truthful, though something nagged him that there was something still fishy going on around here. He brought a hand to his mouth and twitched his nose, he could smell Orochimaru and...

"Where's Naruto!" Kyuubi demanded.

"H-Hatake-san took him to the infirmary!"

Kyuubi bolted out the room and Sai sighed shakily. That was a little to close and way to dangerous on his part. He only hoped he didn't let his own scent slip while he was in the heat of the moment. Though it would be a lovely thought to know that he marked Naruto as his...

**-Infirmary-**

Kyuubi walked into the room and saw that the nurse was filing a report as Naruto held the ice pack on his throbbing temples as Kakashi growled and paced, if he had been in his natural form, his tail would be stuck still and twitching with aggravation. He looked up when he sensed his god and bowed his head deeply before he nodded at the blond who was a bit shaken up.

"Ah, are you family?" The nurse asked.

"Yes... Can I have a moment alone with him? Call me a paranoid older brother, but I want to make sure he's alright... He use to be bullied as a kid." Kyuubi lied easily enough and the nurse nodded as Kakashi slimped out the room with her to send the file to the office.

Once they were alone, Kyuubi growled and walked over to Naruto and began sniffing him. The blond held still, knowing better than to shove Kyuubi away from his personal bubble. Kyuubi growled deeper and deeper the further down he went. When he got to Naruto's waist he shot up his eyes wide and he cursed and began snarling as he muttered darkly.

"K-Kyuubi?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Sai called me to come speak to him about Taka-chan... We were talking about his friends when I felt a sudden pain in my ankle..." Naruto said pulling up the pant leg and Kyuubi took his foot in his hand and carefully looked over his leg, snarling when he saw the snake bite and the slightly yellow venom oozing out of the holes.

"But Sai was in the main office doing some filing... Shit! Naruto the man you were meeting with wasn't Sai! It was Orochimaru! His scents all over you and I guess when one of the other teachers came in; he bailed out, but his scent it centering around here..." Kyuubi pointed at his waist and privates.

Naruto blushed and looked highly ashamed of himself, but Kyuubi quickly pulled his kitten to him and assured him that he was not at fault or to blame. But they still had to tell Sasuke and they both knew how he was going to react and it wasn't pretty...

**-Later; Uchiha Mansion-**

All the adults were sitting in the living room while the kids were playing in the giant playroom down the hall. Sakura and Ino were trying to comfort Naruto as Hinata and Tenten held Gaara down. Tsunade took to furiously looking through the books they had on soul eaters and some of Orochimaru's notes that had survived the explosion. Shizune was making tea as Neji, Kiba and Shino tried to keep Sasuke from running off and doing something stupid. Aki and Hitomi were silent as they glared at the walls and Kyuubi sat in the high back arm chair, lightly grazing his claws over the wood.

"That son of a bitch!"

"Sasuke, settle down! You're upsetting Naruto more and Taka's bound to pick up on it!" Kiba growled out, knowing it was low to use both his mate and child against him, but it got him to calm down, if only a little.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and pulled him tight against his chest and whispered softly into his ears, hoping to calm him down. Naruto shivered and mumbled about how stupid he was and that he should have noticed something was wrong right away, but Sasuke assured that with all that was happening to Takahiro, Naruto couldn't possibly think of anything less. He told him to not worry and that they will figure something out. Takahiro had a trip tomorrow and Kyuubi had announced that he would chaperon; both to keep an eye on Taka and the kids in case Orochimaru tried anything funny and to talk to Deidara in private with Iruka.

Naruto nodded his head and sighed, feeling tired all of a sudden and no longer wanting to cook. So Sasuke gave Sakura his wallet to order take out as he took his mate up to their room and to have him rest a while...

**-later that night-**

Taka couldn't sleep. He kept seeing strang things in his sleep. He saw Deidara and he saw his mommy and daddy. Even his aunties and his unkies. But they all kept calling him Unkies Itachi. Now like all the Uchihas before him, he carefully picked the problem apart as he tried to understand what he saw. Ever since he started school, a lot of bad things kept happening. He got sick a lot and his mommy was almost always upset even if he hid it pretty well. His daddy was also upset about it, but they didn't want him to worry so they acted like nothing was going on.

"Unkies Itachi? Are you here?" He asked. "Can you tell me what's happening? I'm really worried about mommy... I had a dream that something terrible happened to mommy..."

There was silence for a small moment before he felt a gentle presence behind him and he smiled, Itachi was there.

_"I want to tell you... But I'm not all that strong." Itachi said sadly. "Long, long ago, way before me or your daddy and mommy were born there was a very mean and evil man. A snake in sheep's clothing... He did many horrible things and some so ghastly even Daddy and I were scared."_

"Really?"

_"Yes... When your daddy was born, the evil man wanted him to be his wife, even gave up his power and kingdom for him, but grandpa Fu refused to hand your daddy over to him. At first the man thought it was because your daddy was only a little boy like you. But he later found out that it was because he was promised to your mommy. For a while nothing bad happened. Your mommy and daddy were very happy together and I teased your daddy ever chance I had."_

Both of them laughed, picturing Sasuke blushing or pouting at his brother's tauntings.

"Was mommy pretty?"

_"Oh she was very pretty. The funny thing about being reborn again, your soul stays the same though the flesh always changes... Your mommy was a girl before she died. But she was very beautiful, your daddy thought she was a goddesses."_

"Sounds like daddy!" Taka said, but blinked. "Mommy died?"

_"Yes... So did I and everyone else. Everyone but your daddy. That evil man locked him away for forever."_

"But daddy's here now and so is mommy." Taka said, rowing in confusion.

_"Yes. But it took a very long time for mommy to find your daddy and when he did, that evil man tried to hurt him again. But daddy killed the evil man and you were born a little while later. But the funny thing is, I'm stuck here with you... You, little one are my-" _Itachi was cut off and vanished.

"Unkies!" Taka cried and then got out of bed and ran to his parents room. He through the door open to see that Sasuke was just getting up to come see what the screaming was about. Taka let out a sob and ran to his father and held his legs tightly, Naruto was half asleep trying to register what was going on.

"Taka, what's wrong?"

"Unkies! I can't hear him anymore!"

"What?"

"Unkies told me that a bad man hurt every once before! He hurt, unkies and mommy; even you daddy! He was trying to tell me something and he's gone!"

Sasuke picked up his sobbing son as Naruto suddenly became fully awake and ran over to them, naked as the day he was born and held his son close. Sasuke purred low to sooth his distraught son and smiled when he fell to sleep. He handed hm to Naruto and told him to wait in bed for him with Taka as he walked off to wake up Kyuubi.

"What?" Kyuubi asked, yawning softly as he held his kittens in their kitten forms in his arm.

"Itachi was telling Taka what happened to us. He's gone and it's upsetting Taka that he can't hear him."

"What?"

"Take me to see this contact of yours. I need their help now! If this is a sign, then I'm taking it. What if Orochimaru decides to finall act and we lose Taka and Itachi for good?"

"... Take Naruto with you to work tomorrow with Kiba and Neji. I'm taking the kids on the trip. When I get in touch with Kakashi and our little friend, I'll come get you and we'll meet. Though you'll have to forgive me if I keep them a secret from you."

"Why?"

"That person was killed by Orochimaru once before for stealing your prison from him and hiding it as well as the Namikaze family."

"Who was he?"

Kyuubi said nothing and just closed his door with a silent look that told him that it was best if he didn't know, or now anyways...  
-

**AND THAT IS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! DUN...Dun..Anyway...**

**Naruto: NOOOO! I GOT MOLESTED BY SAI!  
Sasuke: -glares at Rye and I-  
Rye and I: -Smiles-  
Rye: HITOKO DID IT! -shoves me-  
Me: NO! -Sasuke corners me- Eh, Sasuke can't we work something out?  
Sasuke: -Growls in my face-  
Me: IT WAS RYE'S IDEA TO MOLEST NARUTO!  
Rye: DAMN YOU!  
Sasuke: Doesn't matter, I'll kill you both!  
Rye and I: -tosses Taka at Sasuke to distract him- WE LOVE YOU TAKA! HUG DADDY! -runs away-  
Sasuke: -cuddles Taka- Wait a minute...Damn...This was Hitoko-sama  
Taka: And this was your master! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! HOPE IT IS FILLED WITH LOTSA YAOI AND PLUSHIES!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Naruto kissed Taka's cheek as his son smiled and hugged him and Sasuke goodbye before running to join his cousins on the swing set inside the school grounds. That morning when Naruto had gotten up, Sasuke had told him that he was coming with him to the set since he didn't want anything else happening to him. Naruto had tried to protest, but remembering how easily he had gotten tricked by Orochimaru/Idate/whoever, he agreed. So they had driven to school with Kyuubi and the kids and said their byes before leaving. Kyuubi having a silent conversation with Sasuke that he only needed to wait a little. Something that always made the Uchiha edgy and worried since waiting usually led to Naruto being kidnapped or nearly raped or killed.

After the bell rang and everyone headed inside, Sasuke led naruto back to the car and let him get in first before he walked around to the driver side and got in as well. They drove to the studios and as soon as Sasuke had set foot into the gated compound, Karin was him like clouds on the sky and dragged him off laughing like the crazy fan-girl really was. Naruto sighed as he wondered off to find Sasuke's private suite here. and to sit and relax, maybe watch one of Sasuke's old movies.

'Ohh I think I might watch Moon Bride! I love that movie!' He thought, though he hated the actress that played the lead female role. She got a bit stalkerish, claiming that she and Sasuke were an item and that they slept together.

That had caused hell for them when the paparazzi caught wind of it, but it was quickly laid to rest with Sasuke's movie, Incubus. He was his co-star and the sex scenes they had were very much real and because of all the smut and detailed shots, it was quickly rated MA and listed as Gay Porn. But still it was one hell of a block buster. 56.5 million dollar in the first two weeks it was released and even more when it hit stores. Heck the people who did the bootleg copies made sure they did a good job recording it, cleaning it up and copying it to their DVDS to sell! That's how much attention Incubus had gotten.

"You there! What are you doing out here! You are suppose to be in the studio!" shouted a green haired man as he grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and dragged him around.

The blond struggled and tried to get free of the vice like grip, but the man just ignored him as he kept going, by passing the public auditions.

"Stop it! Let me go! I'm not doing anything wrong! Stop!" Naruto cried out, trying to keep himself calm to not have Sasuke show up in his demonic glory.

What Naruto didn't know was that the producer was watching this and his eyes were shining.

"I've found my Yue... YOU THERE! STOP!" He hurried over to them, ignoring the girls who were trying to get his attention on them so they could get a chance to film the new movie with the Uchiha Sasuke and hopefully get into said hot superstar's bed.

The green haired man stopped dragging Naruto and looked at the man.

"Yes Mr. Hong?"

"You, that was was amazing! The desperation and the panicked fear on your face! Was this all an act?"

"No! I'm being kidnapped here!" Naruto cried, struggling still. "Ugh, Sasuke's gonna be so mad if he sees a bruise!"

"How dare you call Uchiha-sama so informally!" the green haired man screamed, "He would never let someone so uncouth call him so informally!"

"How dare you speak and drag my wife about in such a manner... are you alright Naruto?" Sasuke asked, dressed in dazzling suite and his wings out in the open, but to everyone who didn't know him, they were merely props made by Neji and Kiba.

"Ah, Uchiha-san! I'd like you to meet your Yue! This blond's a natural actor!"

"I WASN'T ACTING! Wait... did you just say Yue?"

"Why yes! We're making a movie based on Uzumaki-sensei's Kyuubi series!"

Naruto froze as Sasuke gulped and began backing up and getting ready to run from his wife if the blond decided to kill him. Naruto snapped his head to Sasuke so fast the man squeaked and hid behind the green haired man.

"Na-Naru... are you mad?"

"... When were you going to tell me?"

"When we had the cast and finished filming the trailers... I was going to show you the preview, I swear! but we couldn't find someone to be Yue!"

"... I... I... I LOVE YOU, TEME!" Naruto cried jumping on his mate and kissing him.

"Eh?" Mr. Hong asked as Sasuke pulled back from the kiss and smiled like the cat who ate the canary.

"This is my wife, Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto. He's Uzumaki-sensei, the author of the books we're going to be filming." Sasuke said smug as hell.

"EH!" Mr. Hong and the green haired guy fainted as Sasuke blinked and looked at them confused as Naruto was busy calling home and his job to tell them that he was doing another film with Sasuke and won't be back for a while. Shikamaru instantly became interested, having seen Incubus, as the kittens promised not to burn down the house as well as to find out what they could while everyone was out...

-After school-

Taka studied the score for the symphony he had to memorize before he began playing it yet again, homing to get passed that one section. It had to be done or he'd mess up when the others came to join them to practice for the Christmas concert. He practiced at home as well, but for some reason he could never get it. Sai saw how frustrated he was and smiled as he carefully made him stop and placed his hands on the keys and began playing the section Taka was having trouble with.

Taka watched his teacher's hands avidly memorizing how his pale fingers moved over the keys before he stopped and said:

"Is that a bit better? Seeing how it should look and hearing how it should sound?" He asked, wanting his best student to be the shining star in the group.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Sai! I'll start from the third break and try it again." Taka said before he began again.

There were a few sour notes, but the more he played it the better he got the hang of it. He almost cheered for getting it after four tries. While Taka was busy playing the piece, somewhere else in the empty school building, Deidara was being led by the hand to Iruka's office as said teacher smiled softly and walked in. As soon as they were inside the room, Kyuubi turned to greet them both, shocking them.

"Hello Iruka, it's been a few centuries hasn't it... And you too Sasori."

"I told you to call me Deidara! I hate Sasori, it's so boring and creepy!" Deidara whined, stomping his feet and puffing up his cheeks as he threw a tantrum over being called his birth name.

"Sasori Deidara Namikaze! You will stop that at once! What will Arashi think if her cousin was acting like a spoiled brat!" Iruka scolded and Deidara instantly stopped and stared at him wide-eyed.

How did this man know Arashi? Did he know that she was reborn into a man named Naruto this time? Did he know that they were still distant cousins?

"Sit down both of you. I want to talk to you both about Arashi and Itachi." Kyuubi said as he sealed off the room and encased it in a black mist that hid them from sight and anyone looking through the windows think the room was empty.

"Kyuubi-sama... why are you here?"

"Arashi's been finally mated to Sasuke and I am free to do all I want and can. I am Arashi's guardian god and demon. Her personal Kami and Shinigami." He said, bowing with flourish. "But that is not important. What IS important is that something fishy is going and I want answers. Have you noticed anything odd about the teachers both current and former?"

"Yes. That Sai guy? He's always following Itachi around and sometimes when Itachi gets sick, it's normally after Sai touches him or speaks with him."

"Hm... I'll have to look into his background then..."

"The teacher I replaced, Morino Idate, he's been seen around the school a few times and Kakashi said to be careful... it's possible that he's Orochimaru in disguise. But I thought he was dead?"

"We thought so too... well I'm looking into everything I can right now about Soul Eaters. It's only a matter of time before they take both Takahiro's and Itachi's souls and it'll kill Arashi if it happens."

"Itachi's going to die! No! I can't lose him again! And there's no way I am letting that fucker hurt Taka-chan either! He's just a child!" Deidara hissed.

"I agree, but you need to back off. He's meeting with Itachi every now and again, not to mention gaining back his memories, but with you constantly harassing him, it's putting him under duress and with his empathy it hurts him a lot more than you think."

"What? I've been hurting him? I'm sorry... it's just I really missed Itachi... I thought I'd never see him again and when I finally found him and he didn't recognize me, it felt like my heart was tore out..."

"It was the same when Arashi and Sasuke met again, but he knew when to back off. But constantly referring Takahiro to Itachi will hurt him. Sasuke doesn't call Arashi by Arashi, but he knows it's her soul even if the body and name aren't the same from when he last remembered." Kyuubi said.

"So... Itachi's still Itachi even though he's now Takahiro?" Dei asked.

"Yes. And it'll be easier on Takahiro if you don't call him by his former name. It also might lessen his risk of being attacked by the soul eaters. The slightest waver in his soul and they'll steal it cleanly away." Kyuubi tol him so Dei nodded, promising to try and back off from now on.

"Now on to the matter of things. Tonight, Iruka, you will be meeting with Sasuke in secret, but because we are unsure of Orochimaru's motives and plans, we're going to have to be extra careful and you aren't allowed to do anything I don't authorize. Once you and Sasuke meet and he's assured that things will work out. We'll let you meet Arashi."

"But-"

"Orochimaru thought he destroyed your soul. He doesn't know that Kakashi saved it at the last second and implanted it in a woman pregnant with a stillborn." Kyuubi said. "As far as he is concerned you are dead and won't be a threat, Water Thief Umino."

Iruka blushed in embarrassment about his former title, even in this life he was still a thief though he stopped when he became a teacher.

"But back to the matter at hand. We know that there is a way to remove the soul eaters from Takahiro without hurting either his soul or Itachi's, but we need Sasori at full power. You are the only one who knows how to help. Iruka, teach Deidara everything he knew and everything new you can. We need him strong enough to purify the souls once we remove the soul eaters."

"I'll do the best I can, for Sasuke's, Arashi's, Takahiro's and Itachi's sake."

"Me too. My baby cousin suffered enough already and if and when I see that snake fucker's ugly face, I can blast a whole in it for kill me!" Deidara said, punching his open palm with a fist and smirking evilly, something that Itachi had taught him to do.

Kyuubi nodded and they left to begin Dei's training...

-Bye bye town-

Hitomi slowed the car down as Aki told her to stop. They were in the neighboring town over from Konoha looking for the woman that Kisame, the man at the bar, had told them lived here. She had a tavern called Hitoko's Palace of Rye, saying something about her having an obsession with the name or some person by that name, he wasn't sure. They were in a nice, but shady neighborhood, everyone was watching them as they got out of the car and made their way down the streets. Aki jumped for joy when she found the stairs leading down to the door of the tavern.

When they got inside, every head turned towards them and watched them as they walked over to the bar and sat down. Aki shrank away, scared of some of the demons chilling in the bar as Hitomi hissed and they backed up, but didn't look away from the two demigods.

"What can I do for the daughters of Kyuubi no Kitsune?" a soft voice asked.

They turned to see a blue haired woman with a flower hair pain in her hair.

"Are you the Soul Witch, Konan?"

"Yes... what can I do for you?"

"Let's talk somewhere, less... open." Hitomi hinted to the stares as they whispered back and forth.

"Hm..." she called back to two men, Hidan and Kakuzu, both of which smiled seeing the twins and took over manning the Tavern for Konan as the three went into the back. "So what is it you need?"

"Can you help us? It has to do with Itachi Uchiha's soul..."  
-

Sai sat nervously as at his desk. He had thought things had been going so well since he had framed Idate, but now he wasn't so sure. Sasuke was catching wise to the fact something was playing under the surface and had found two of the last people he wanted to see running around again. He mentally cursed. Iruka wasn't supposed to be alive anymore, his soul had been destroyed. Or so he thought. That experimental curse seal was supposed to rip his soul out and then seal it into the dead body, stuck in the corpse and never to be reincarnated a second time. He had wondered what went wrong when Kakashi walked into his office.

" Ah, Mr. Hatake, how may I help you this fine afternoon?"

" I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind."

Sai's lips quivered upwards in a smirk. He needed to play as dumb as possible; seem human to this very skilled man. And he knew if there was one mistake, a single falter in his facade then it would all be over. " Of course!"

" Do you remember what happened that day? With Uzumaki-sensei? I'm a friend of the family and they didn't exactly fill me in as much as I would have liked."

" Oh...Well, I don't really remember anything at all." He said shaking his head. " I was in my back room, looking through the school's filing cabinets for suitable music to play in my piano class when I heard a hissing laugh. At first I thought it was just the heating duct; it seems to make strange noises but I had never heard anything like THAT before. It made my skin crawl and actually, and I know this is going to sound pathetic, it made my heart start to race. Like someone was watching me for some time and had FINALLY decided to make their move. So I turned around to look and there was someone there...I don't know exactly how to word this; it was a silhouetted figure, dark and mysterious. But then something moved off the figure and there was pain, I remember that, a sharp sting in my neck." He tilted his head towards Kakashi and sure enough there was a bite mark, most likely a snake's, healing on his neck. " When I woke up Uzumaki-sensei was on my desk and I didn't know what happened, and that red haired man slammed me against the wall. It was not one of my shining moments, I'll tell you that much. I'm sorry I'm not that much help, it's all a blur."

" No. It's completely fine, you're much more of a help that I thought you would be. Thank you Mr. Sai."

" What do you mean, I didn't give up any helpful information. I think?"

Kakashi smirked then, his turtleneck sweater not completely covering the quirk of his mouth. Sai raised an eyebrow as the man moved from the front of the desk to the door. " Don't worry about it." And with that he left.

Sai's confusion instantly dropped. One of the things he hated most about interacting with Arashi's "body guards" was that he could never truly tell what they were thinking. And that made them very dangerous to his plan. He decided then the plan would be carried out tonight, if not in the following days.  
-

**TO TAKA!**

Takahiro had been feeling strange all day. He felt sick, which wasn't unusual now-a-days. He hated it with a passion. He cuddled up on the couch with one of the many plushies Sasuke had bought him and was absentmindedly flipping through the channels of the TV set. There was nothing decent on, besides a strange show about ninjas and one of them was leaving for power and some blond guy was screaming at him about his body. Taka put the remote down and laid back; sitting up for long periods of time was starting to make his stomach feel queasy. He closed his eyes and started to think about Itachi. He barely knew anything about his uncle, besides that he was probably the greatest piano tutor one could have. He started to feel like he was floating in his thoughts when a sharp, spastic pain jerked his entire frame. He cried out as he clutched his heart and felt like something was completely sucking the life out of him.

Around him the lights were flickering from black and white to normal, pastel colors. He rolled off the couch, barely managing to get to his feet as he numbly dragged his entire body from the living room upstairs to Kyuubi's room, where he was napping. He used his magic to bust the door open, making the red head jump with surprise, grabbing a katana he kept under his pillow for safety. He gasped when Takahiro fell to his knees in front of him. Kyuubi caught the small boy and lifted him so he was cradling the fragile body in his arms.

" Unkies...I think...I think..." Kyuubi stared down desperately at the small figure. He was sweating and his face was etched in marble pain. A living sculpted being of what torment was supposed to look like.

" What is it? Tell unkies..."

" I think I'm going to puke." And with that he regurgitated black, inkish looking liquid onto the front of Kyuubi's shirt, staining the red fabric. Kyuubi almost screamed as Taka's body turned boiling hot. He ran into the bathroom, threw on the cold water, and couldn't waste any time stripping him before he tossed the small body into the cooling water. The cool water hissed with steam as Takahiro was submerged.

Kyuubi dug in his pockets furiously before pulling out his cell phone to call Sasuke and inform him that Orochimaru was deciding to make his first move. And it was going to be soon.  
-

**And that's where we're ending it!**

**Naruto: NO! My baby! -hugs Taka- I DON'T EVEN CARE THAT HE SMELLS LIKE VOMIT!  
Me: That's true love right there.  
Rye: HEY YOU WITH THE FACE! -has a metal baseball bat- Where have you been?  
Me: OH RYE -clings- IT WAS TERRIBLE! THEY MADE ME GO TO A PLACE WHERE I HAVE TO LEARN PRE-CALCULUS! AND BALANCE CHEMICAL EQUATIONS! I DON'T CARE THAT OXYGEN AND HYDROGEN ARE DIATOMIC MOLECULES! I JUST WANT TO WRITE ABOUT TAKA AND NARUTO AND SAI AND SASUKE AND KIBA AND SHINO!  
Rye: -pulls me off- I'm still going to kill you.  
Me: Well...I better start running then. THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA -runs-  
Rye: And she's going to be dead.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kyuubi was to the point where he was almost screaming with fear. Taka was coughing up black fluids that were specked with red dots. He could smell the internal hemorrhaging and there wasn't much his magic could do for him. He rushed out, Takahiro in hand, to the smaller house that adjoined with an almost hidden walkway. He kicked the door in, making Tsunade jump, dropping the tea pot she was holding in her hand. She rushed over to Kyuubi when she saw Taka's limp body in his arms. He was shaking, his lips starting to turn a sickly blue, his skin slick with the water of the cold bath and sweat, it was also a creamy yet pasty shade of white. Tsunade called for Shizune. The woman rushed down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about and when she got to the bottom of the stairs ran to Kyuubi, practically pulling the small child out of his arms.

" What happened?" Tsunade yelled as they cleared a spot on their coffee table and set the boy down on the glass. He groaned, more liquid spilling out of his lips onto the glass around him, staining it black.

" I don't know. I was sleeping and Takahiro burst through my door and puked. He started to get really hot so I tried to cool him by running a bath but eventually all the water evaporated so I decided to take him to you to see what you could do." Kyuubi said all in one breath, the sheer exasperation hanging onto his every word. Takahiro started to gasp and gurgle, the liquid getting thicker, clogging his lungs. Kyuubi stood back as he watched Tsunade's hands trace over Taka's entire frame, making less and less black liquid come out. Before long, Taka's entire body froze with a deathly stillness that made the entire room tense. The three of them watched the small boy for only a moment before his mouth opened slightly, a small cough escaping his lips.

" M-m-mom-my." He whimpered, sobbing softly as he turned over on his side, curling up in pure anguish. " I want Mommy and Daddy."

Kyuubi had called Sasuke but he didn't answer. He had left at least thirty voicemail messages and sent god knows how many texts. And he tried Naruto as well, the blond didn't pick up either. He was starting to become seriously worried about the two of them. What if they had been captured by Orochimaru and forced to watch Taka die as punishment? Kyuubi gulped as he knelt down next to Taka, pushing the sweaty strands of hair out of his sweet face. Tears were pouring down like a waterfall, making his eyes red and blotchy.

The red head grabbed the small boy, who cuddled up to him instantly. He was wailing about the pain and Kyuubi looked up to Tsunade. She shook her head, completely unable to do anything further and not knowing anyone else who could help them. The demon purred, trying to calm Takahiro but the boy continued to sob into the demon's shoulder, soaking it with tears, sweat, and pure exasperation.  
-

Sai sat triumphantly at his piano. He smirked wickedly as he watched the entire scene play out before him on his crystal ball; it wouldn't be long before Takahiro's soul would be taken completely. Sai was surprised though, he didn't think the soul of a child would be so difficult to steal away. He shrugged, he had always loved the thrill of the chase. Sai shrugged and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket, pressing the button which led him to his contacts. The only one in his phone was Idate. He dialed the number walking into his backroom in case someone walked in or was eavesdropping. When he heard a slurred 'hello', he smirked a little to himself.

" Hello Idate, it's Sai. I was just checking up on you, how have you been my shadow serpent?" And with that the line went dead and Sai smiled. It had been easy to implant a code word into Idate's head while he head been sleeping; it was a simple spell that only required the user to speak coded words to the person and their secret mission would be revealed to them in detail. Sai stood up then, sighing a little. There was a few more steps he had to complete before he could make complete contact with Naruto.

He walked out of his office and into the music room where Deidara stood in the door way, peeking inside the room. When he saw Sai, his eyes narrowed and he waltzed right in, taking a seat at Sai's desk the same time he did. The blond looked out of his bangs at the man, examining him, scrutinizing every detail. " You called for me, Mr. Sai?"

" Oh Deidara, I think we're past this, so come now." He said, with a sadistic smirk on his face. The blond flinched a little; sweat dripping down his brow, flowing around his eye and then down his chin. He bit at his bottom lip moving as slowly as possible to grab the clay he had in his pocket. " But one thing has been bothering me…What gave me away?" Before Deidara could form a proper bomb, a snake wrapped up his arm causing him to drop the clay he was working with. He squealed as another wrapped around his entire body, shoving it's head into his mouth to cut off the blond's screams. The snake tightened making Deidara gasp with pain as he felt the life being crushed out of him and the air being forced from his lungs. His eyes welled with tears as the snake in his mouth pulled back. " Answer the question, Deidara. I will not be so patient a second time."

" I-I-I just h-ad a str-range feeling about y-you." He said and the snake's grip slackened slightly. He took in a large breath, sighing with relief when he could fill his lungs with the desperately needed air. " And I saw what you did to Taka, whenever you touched him he got sick. Plus you did a shit job hiding your demonic presence the first few days of school, unless another demon was around, but it seems that you forgot about me or thought I didn't remember until you noticed I felt your demonic energies because Takahiro also noticed them. I couldn't pinpoint them exactly but you, you were always so suspicious. If it weren't for my angelic DNA, I wouldn't have been able to pick up the minute amounts of chakra following you around."

" I see. Well doesn't matter now." Sai said as the snake's fangs started to drip with a yellow venom. Deidara couldn't even scream with the fangs entered because of how quickly his body went into shock. The snake dropped him onto the floor where he writhed and seized. His fists clenched and unclenched as the venom worked it's way through his body. When his body stilled Sai stood up and walked over to the small body laying in the middle of the floor; Idate walked into the room just as Sai scooped up the lithe form. He handed him over to Idate who's eyes were glazed over and glassy, much like a dolls. " You know what to do, keep him as long as you can, as soon as he becomes to much to handle, contact me." Idate nodded, taking the small boy out of the room.

Sai sighed a little bit as he pushed his glasses up so he could rub the bridge of his nose. He wondered who else had figured out he was a demon. He was pretty sure Kakashi was catching wise to him, which meant Iruka might be as well. He shrugged and walked over to the piano in the middle of the room. He had an ingenious device set up inside of it, whenever he played a note on the piano, the soul eaters would become restless until the song was over. He was sure Takahiro would enjoy a few well played melodies before he died.

Sai grabbed a stack of music from the top of the piano, flipping through one of his two copies of the works of Erik Satie. He stopped on Nocturne No four and started to play, the darker, rich notes mixing with the higher pitched notes in an eerie melody that even gave him chills. He smirked a little as his long, pale fingers continued to stroke the keys, wishing all the wile that Satie's pieces weren't so short. He wanted to make sure Takahiro suffered.  
-

Takahiro gasped a little when he heard music playing. An eerily beautiful melody in the background of his mind that seemed to make his body ache like it did when he threw up that black slime. He moaned a little as the piano got louder. He closed his eyes and against the darkness of them, he could see him. He could see Mr. Sai sitting at the grand piano by his desk playing this very piece. His long, slender fingers caressing the black and white keys so delicately but there was something sinister in the way he played the song. There was a devilish aura about him that made the song seem even more torturously sad that it was starting to hurt Takahiro. He felt the depression oozing into his skin; tears started to fall from his eyes as hopelessness filled him.

He could see the evil smirk on Mr. Sai's face. He was so delightfully happy with the pain he was causing, Taka could feel it through the strokes he was making on the piano. The way he filled the room with such rich, thick sounds, somehow filling the small boy's head as well. His eyes flickered as the song ended; the pain in his body subsided then, making him gasp with relief. Tsunade had given him a mild sedative a hour ago and it was just starting to work through his body, just as Mr. Sai finally found another piece to play. He could read the folder it came out of, Franz Liszt, which meant it would be Liebestraum. Sai's favorite piece by him.

The first notes came out quickly, lovely in the flow and tempo perfectly kept. That's when Taka's body first convulsed in sheer anguish. He could feel the bile rising to the back of his throat as Sai worked to the next movement, filling up measure after measure with pure sound. The beautiful music only seemed as a taunt as Takahiro thrashed and screamed in pain. Blood and the black fluid shooting out of his mouth and onto the ground beside him.

Kyuubi rushed next to him as the boy started screaming, " MAKE THE MUSIC STOP!"

The red head was baffled because there was no music playing in the room. Takahiro grabbed his ears, holding them so tightly and screaming as he rolled around on the couch. The demon gasped as he grabbed hold of the boy, trying to calm him down, only to receive a kick to the diaphragm. He gasped for air as he was sent to the ground. Tsunade came into the room, a needle full melatonin. She quickly injected it into Taka's body and he fell asleep instantly. She helped Kyuubi up from the floor and looked at him.

" What should we do?" Kyuubi asked. " Aki and Hitomi won't be back for a while and I can't get in contact with Sasuke or Naruto."

" It's obvious our medicine is of no use here. Shizune, call an ambulance. If he dies there, he'll have a better chance of being brought back." Kyuubi and Shizune nodded before calling 911.

As Shizune spoke with the operater, Kyuubi quickly sent a message to both Kakashi and Iruka telling them to find a safe place to wait for him and he would bring Sasuke to them. He also asked them to bring whatever they had with them. They needed a prayer right now...

-Movie Set-

"... Yue, why did you do something so stupid..."

"... I-I'm sorry... Please for give me... Kyuubi..."

"...Yue? Yue! YUE!"

"AND CUT! That was perfect! That's a wrap for this scene! Take a break." Mr. Hong called, out as Sasuke pulled Naruto up to stand in front of him and Naruto sighed, his back was hurtting form the corset he was wearing but that wasn't new.

Naruto walked over to the chair where he left his things and picked up his phone and turned it on, the second he did the Godzilla screams started up and he quickly answered the the phone before Tsunade ripped him a new one.

"Hello-!" He pulled the phone from his ears when he heard his aunt yelling at someone and before he could even speak again she was frantically speaking. "Wait, baa-chan, slow down! I can't-!"

Naruto froze, his eyes getting wide before he dropped the phone and fall to his knees, his arms wrapped over his stomach as he screamed. The sound scared the everyone on set and several people came to see if he was alright. Naruto screamed and smacked them away, his hands on his stomach as he sobbed and cried. Sasuke, Kiba and Neji ran over to him and Sasuke took the hits like a pro. Naruto may be the submissive, but he was in no way weak.

"Naruto! What's wrong-!"

"Takahiro's dying!" Naruto screamed and everyone went pale as Sasuke's eyes went wide, quickly taking out his phone and dialing the only number he new better than Naruto's.

As soon as he had Kyuubi on the line he hissed darkly at the demon god and as the god told him what had been happening and that it was in fact the soul eaters starting to rip Taka's soul apart he jumped up, taking Naruto with him and running out the door. Mr. Hong and all of the staff and cast members didn't bother stopping them, in fact they were all calling everyone they knew who could help the small boy, never once noticing the Fiend and the Nymph running out of the room...

-Hospital-

"WE NEED EVERY AVAILABLE DOCTOR NOW! CODE BLUE!" Screamed the EMTs as they rushed the gurney into the hospital. Kyuubi was held back when they got to the OR, he cursed at the nurse stopping him, but he knew unless he was a doctor he couldn't go back there. Shizune and Tsunade were with Taka, but that was his Kit's kitten, he be damned again if he let history repeat itself.

"Daddy!"

He spun around and caught his daughters as they crashed into him.

"We got the message, where's Naruto and Sasuke-!"

"KYUUBI!"

Everyone froce as a blonde blur crashed into him, knocking him onto the ground and was punching away at him. He took the hits much as Sasuke had, understanding that Naruto was hurt, angry and scared. When Naruto stopped waling away at him and finally curled up into his chest, he sighed and coddled him.

"Excuse me... I'm Doctor Mirai Konan and this my assistant, Kaze Pein. Where's the boy?"

"The OR-"

"DR. FEI!" Screamed a nurse. "That boy's throwing up blood and something... Black! And it's moving!"

Dr. Fei looked shocked, Konan was about go into the room to catch the bugger before it made of with Taka's soul, but then Shizune ran out the room her face almost as pale as Orochimaru had been as she pressed her hands on her mouth. Sasuke didn't need to ask her. He knew the look. They lost Taka...

"SHIZUNE, GET BACK IN HERE!" Tsunade bellowed. "ASSHOLE, I SAID TO TURN HIS HEAD TO THE SIDE TO GET THAT GUNK OUT OF HIM! HE'S STILL BREATHING!"

At that Konan grabbed the brunette's arm and had Pein and the demigods follow her, ordering the doctors to clear out of her way and to get everything Pein told them to bring. As soon as the light in the OR turned on. Kyuubi got Naruto and pulled him up to the observation deck. The Med students were there already, having heard all the screaming and panic going on now there was a blue haired chick in the room, in nothing but jeans and a sport bra, strange tatoos all over he back and upper arms.

"Naruto, stop this now. I need you to calm down or Taka's going to pick it up and feel even more scared. He's terrified right now and we are really short on time. Dei's safe with his family, so that's one less to worry about. Now I need sasuke to come with me so we can find someone to help Takahiro. Okay? It's someone that your family trusted very much."

"But that could be anyone!" Naruto said.

"And that's why I need you to do this. Calm down. Guide Taka to you the only way you know how. Keep contact with him while the Soul Witch does her job. She'll have to remove Taka's soul to get out the Soul Eaters. He'll die again, but she'll keep him from passing on. Trust her. Please?" Kyuubi said, speaking in a hushed voice, but the begging and agony was still there.

Naruto wiped his face, squared his shoulders and nodded. He couldn't break down when there was still a chance to save his son. Kyuubi smiled and kissed his temple before grabbing the Uchiha who kissed Naruto and then left with the god. Naruto ran to the windows and watched the operation...

-In the OR-

Konan dug out jars of home brews and medicines that no longer existed since humans began to trust in their 'science' to save lives instead of home made medicine. Pein stripped Taka down and covered his lover body with a thermal blanket. Aki and Hitomi stripped off their shirts and picked up their hair before they got into position behind Konan and Tsunade.

"Okay... Pein check if he's still breathing please. You, sub, prepare these needles with the jars. Three CCs each. Tsunade have the idiot stop Taka's heart and get the life support ready so we can stop the blood flow and I can cut him open... Looks like I'm gonna have to cut the fucker out of him." Konan ordered in a calm tone as she set up the tools she'd need to save the boy.

Pein carefully looked fore signs of life as everyone did as told. Dr. Fei and his nurses getting Takahiro hooked up to the machines and sending in the icy liquid to stop Taka's heart before Tsunade carefully cut open the boy's chest and almost instantly something black lashed out and grabbed her wrist. She screamed and the doctor and his nursed jumped back.

"I new it... the son of a bitch planted a a pregnant queen in him..." Konan said.

"What!" Aki screeched, her eyes blazing as Hitomi snarled at her to cool it and to keep a positive flow in her magic or she's kill Taka. "But, Tomi-chan!"

"No buts, Aki! Naruto-sama's in enough panic, he doesn't need to freak out again..."

Aki bowed her head, having been thoroughly scolded. Pein freed Tsunade who winced at the smell of death that clung to her hand.

"Okay... get ready... I'm going in..."

-Ruins of Orochimaru's castle-

Sasuke landed on the ground, Kyuubi jumping off his shoulders and taking his human form as Kakashi walked out into the open, but a figure behind him was hidden from view.

"We got here as fast as we could... what-?"

"Either the soul eaters saw their chance or Orochimaru's going to take Taka's soul... the fucker's probably having a ball watching us suffer..." Kyuubi hissed, the figure gasping and muttering a curse in one of the five dead languages that only demons and angels knew.

"This is the one you were trying to find and bring to us sooner?"

"Yes. I was hoping we'd have more time- Shit! Who's watching the other kittens!" Kyuubi suddenly realized that they forgot about Sonji, Kira and Luna in their panic to get Taka help.

"Shino, Sakura and Ino got them, they are heading to the hospital to keep Naruto from freaking out again... Just got a text... Gaara's MIA and Kiba and Neji are hunting down a few of Orochimaru's men who've been off the radar since his death..." Sasuke said reading the messages, glad that he didn't have to go back to get the kids.

"Shit, this is really bad..." Kyuubi growled, never has ever forgotten something like that before, but then again he's never had to deal with this kind of thing before and he wished he would never have to do it again.

"What are we going to do?" the figure asked, their voice masked by magic.

"I want YOU to find that son of a bitch Idate and I want you to bring him here even if you have to cut off his arms and legs. I want his tongue intact so he can tell us how to reverse this." Kyuubi said. "Kakashi."

"I looked into that; Idate's past was well...it's not pretty. He's been arrested before for aggravated assualt, gone to Rehab for Alcoholism and he's seeing a Shrink for his OCD and, for lack of a better word, his Stalker tendencies... I've found his new house and well, let's say his study puts Sasuke to shame on the whole stalking naruto scale... he's got everything from Naruto's baby picutres to the articles about his most recent awards and books. He's got hair samples, a vile of his blood and urine and dare I say I caught him sniffing a jar of you don't want to know what."

Sasuke looked ill as Kyuubi went from ill to livid.

"He's got this idea in his head that him and Naruto are meant to be together. And well... I think that we need to keep him away from naruto and Taka. He's got a gun in the house."

"WHAT!"

"His brother's a cop, so of course he has one as well. Cops make a lot of enemies and you never know if they may go after family." Kakashi explained with a shrug. Back in the olden times, guns didn't exist and if anyone went after family, they normally had a demon guardian or a very angry sword-wielding housewife. "I was watching him before you texted me and he was drinking himself into another coma, but he was talking to a photo of Naruto and well I think that if he ever gets bold enough he will kidnap Naruto and rape him... and if Naruto doesn't love him instead he'd blow his brains all over the the wall..."

"WHAT!" Sasuke screeched.

"Yeah... not pretty, but the good thing is he's smart enough not to do it because if anything happened to Naruto the cops, aka his brother, would know he was behind it in a heart beat. The only reason no one knows this is because the Morino's got that kind of influence and the money to keep things on the hush and hush."

Sasuke was really not liking this. So that meant if Idate was really Orochimaru, he'd be able to get away with it because the man was a master at hypnosis and creating false memories. He remembered the fucker trying to earse Arashi from his mind, but he proved to be a stubborn ass son of a bitch that his mother would have been proud of.

"I'm going after Idate... I'm not giving him a chance to hurt Naruto again. And IF he is hurting Taka to get to Naruto, I'm going to murder him; jail would be nothing compare to what I'm gonna do to him." Sasuke snarled, eyes looking insane with rage.

"No! I'm suppose to go. You should find Deidara-sama and move him somewhere safe... If Orochimaru knows that Itachi's soul is here then he knows his mate is also here." The figure said and Sasuke nodded, calming down.

Agreeing on their action plan: Sasuke and Kyuubi finding Dei and taking him somewhere safe, while Kakashi looked into a few things he had noticed and wanted to make triple sure that Idate was the one they were looking for while the figure went to find Idate and have bit of fun with him before bringing him to Sasuke. They nodded and took off, the clock was ticking and it was ticking fast.

'Please Kami, I know my family commited an unforgivable sin, but please save Takahiro... Please for Naruto's sake, save our son...'  
-

**BACK TO NARUTO**

On the outside Naruto looked cool, calm, like nothing was happening. But on the inside, he was a wreck. Questions and scenarios raced through his mind clouding it with doubt about the likelihood his son would survive. He bit his lip as he watched the strange blue haired woman started to wrestle and wrangle with that black, thick blob. It lashed out at her, cutting his arms; it oozed out blood and black goop but she just laughed as the thing tried to retreat into a deeper part of Taka, only to be cut off by the positive magic Aki and Hitomi were supplying. But of them looked tired but their magic was still going strong, it gave Naruto some hope. He felt more tears welling up in the corner of his eyes but before he could wipe them off, Sakura and Ino were in his face, blotting them with their hanker chiefs. Feeling very claustrophobic at the moment, Naruto pushed them away.

" I'm going out to get some air." Naruto said finally. The whole group looked at him pensively.

" I'll come with you." Ino said with a smile. But he shook his head as he started for the door to the hallway.

" Its fine. I just need some time alone to clear my head, you know, walk around the hospital for a bit." He said as he grabbed the door handle. " How about this, if in five minutes time I don't come back, you are allowed to become a search party and hunt me down, okay?" They all nodded as Naruto stepped out into the hallway. He was greeted by a medical student who was shaking, a lit cigarette in his hand. It was shaking in between his fingers and he was having a hard time taking a drag of it. Naruto rolled his eyes; that should have been him. It was strangely dark in the hallway; Naruto saw a ladder sitting vacantly in the middle, like whoever was changing the lights got so caught up in the commotion that they abandoned their post to see what was happening.

He sighed and started to make his way towards the vending machines in the middle on the hallway along the wall. Naruto wasn't particularly hungry but he assumed it would calm his nerves a little having something to tide him over. Something to focus his mind on, chewing and swallowing the quickest thing he could think of at the moment. He stopped mid-step when his cell phone rang. He grabbed it quickly thinking it was either Sasuke or Kyuubi with news of the soul eaters or Orochimaru. But when he looked down at the screen, it was a number he had never seen before. He answered it warily. And as soon as he did, his ears were filled with the most sinister laughing he had ever heard in his life. His blood turned ice cold in his veins as they finally stopped, leaving an eerie silence.

_" Hello Naruto. You look awfully beautiful today, especially in this dim light. I'm glad you finally left the observation deck, I was beginning to become a bit worried that I wouldn't be able to contact you."_

The voice on the other end sounded distorted, probably something computerized or magical. He looked down one hallway, there was no visible signs of movement, no noise. Nothing but the medical student who still looked completely shaken. It was the same on the other side, a deathly silence surrounding him. " Who is this?"

_" Come now, I think you know."_ The voice purred out and Naruto bit his lip again. He had no doubt it was Orochimaru. He thought about hanging up and calling Sasuke but he had a feeling if he did so, Takahiro would be deader than a doornail within the next few minutes following. _" I have something you want. Information, secrets, security...And even something you weren't counting on, a person who your worthless minions were trying to protect...I'll make a deal with you though, come around the hospital into the alley. I'll reveal myself to you, man to man. Oh and don't bring anyone with you, I promise it will get ugly really fast if you do."_

And with that, the line went dead. Naruto took a deep breath through his nose and promptly started to run out into the hallway towards the entrance of the hospital. When he took a step outside, he could see a figure sling it's body around a corner and Naruto followed, noting that the entire parking lot was dead silent and still like stagnant water. He came to the mouth of the alley, walking in slowly. The only light in the entire thing was a dingy street lamp that flickered on and off, in desperate need of being changed. Naruto saw something step out into the darkness and come to stand perfectly under the light. It was Idate. He was shadowed over because of the light, but Naruto had the man's image practically burned into his memory. There was something on his shoulder, squirming and moving. Naruto bit his lip as he tossed it on the ground, where it squeaked slightly. The blond hair was completely recognizable now, it was Deidara. The blond was about to run to his aid when Idate appeared beside him, in the blink of an eye. Naruto gasped as he was slammed into the wall with such force that it knocked the air out of him.

Idate leaned forward, kissing Naruto's scarred cheeks and the blond lashed out at him, scratching his face and digging his nails in deeply, skin and blood getting stuck underneath them. Idate hissed with pain and slapped Naruto across the face so hard that it felt like his cheek bone had been snapped. He whimpered a little to himself. Though the brunette had trained to fight with his brother, the blond had never felt any human this strong before. He knew then that Orochimaru had stolen his face and was using his identity to lure him out.

" Why didn't you pick me?" He said furiously. " WHY HIM! THAT FREAKY GUY!" Naruto was about to say something but was cut off by Idate slapping a hand over his mouth, muffling his cries. " NO! THIS IS MY TURN TO TALK!" He screamed, making Deidara wince at the desperation in his voice. " I loved you, so much. I still do. We can be together, Naruto. We can run away from your husband, take your son and be together!"

Naruto blinked for a moment. Maybe he had been wrong, this didn't seem like Orochimaru's MO, there was too much desperation in his voice, too much sadness that his angry tone couldn't hide. Idate may have been free to do whatever he wanted this entire time. He leaned forward again, whispering on Naruto's lips. " If you reject me Naruto, I don't know what I'll do. Maybe...Kill you?"

Naruto screamed then, lashing out at Idate. He kicked him squarely in the knee, making him loose his balance before grabbed the back of his head and slamming it into the concrete and brick wall behind them. Idate fell away from the blond, and Naruto scrambled over to Deidara, who was screaming and mumbling something against the gag in his mouth. Naruto was about to undo it when he saw a shadow loom over him. " IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU! NO ONE WI-" But that was lost when the loudest thundering sound came from behind Idate. Naruto screamed a little as blood covered his face. Idate fell to his knees, the shot going through his heart, blood pouring from it. He didn't even have time to reach up and touch the wound before his entire body went limp and he fell to the side, completely dead.

**DUN DUN DUN! Idate's dead, but who killed him? Was it that mysterious man with Kakashi? WHO KNOWS!**

**Naruto: You and Rye do...  
Me: This is true, but we also know more than just that.  
Rye: Exactly.  
Naruto: So you're saying that this isn't over?  
Rye and I: Not by a long shot.  
Sasuke: Super, I swear if Taka dies...I'll kill you both.  
Me: But Sasuke, Taka already died once.  
Rye: Twice technically since that cooling stuff does stop your heart.  
Me: Right...Hmm, Sasuke doesn't look to happy. I'm going to run. This was Hitoko-sama -runs away-  
Rye: AND THIS WAS YOUR MASTER -trips me-  
Sasuke: One is good enough.  
Me: NOOOOOOO!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Naruto sat there frozen, his heart hammering in his chest as he stared at Idate's corpse. The man's eyes open ans still staring at him, his hands covered in crimson and the blood steaming on the pavement. He quickly snapped his eyes away and looked up to see who had killed him and saw Sai standing at the other end, his hands shaking wildly as he looked ready to faint.

"Mr-Mr Sai!" Naruto gasped as the man snapped out of it and ran forward, holding the gun aimed at the floor as he knelt before Naruto, ignoring the pooling blood. The gun fire had to have been heard by someone by now and they were probably on their way.

"Are you alright! I- I came to warn you. Idate called my house and- and he was talking about ending it all! I thought he was going to your house to kidnap Takahiro-kun! S-So I got my gun in case you needed extra protection, but when Idate stormed out of the house swearing I had no idea what to expect! I followed him as best I could and then he vanished on me! I'm so sorry. Are you hurt!"

"No I'm fine... I'm fine... Dei!" Naruto spun around and began fumbling with the knots, but because his nerves were so frayed it was like trying to use wet noodles unlock a vault!

As Naruto was distracted Dei's eyes widened considerably he began screaming more and wriggling finally getting the gag loose enough he screamed.

"Naruto run! Sai's Orochimaru!"

Naruto didn't have time to react since he was already slumped over in Sai's arm. Sai had slapped him so hard in the pressure point in his neck that he passed out instantly. There was no struggle, no nothing. The man laughed as he rubbed a hand over his face and hair, making it younger, more finely sculpted as his hair grew longer and whiter before he pulled out a familiar pair of glasses. The smirk on his face could have given him away long before the change in his appearance would have.

"You're close, Sasori. But no cigar... Oh and say hello to the others for me..." He said, pointing the gun at the child and firing five times.

Deidara laid there staring at nothing as Sai dumped the gun, the handle burning and smoking as any proof of him was erased from it. There would be nothing to track now. They would be hunting down a dead man and by the time they realize it, Naruto would be his forever. He smiled as he began chanting a spell and in his hand appeared a sphere a swirling mass of royal blue and purple as he laughed and vanished...

-In the OR (a few moments before)-

"Pein! Get me another shot!" Konan yelled. The hive was out and trapped in a big jug, but the queen was deeply rooted into the boy's body.

"We're running out of time, the coolents almost out and Taka's heart's gonna start soon!" Shizune yelled, as she ducked one of the queen's tendrils as it screeched and latched tightly onto Takahiro's heart. Konan grabbed a scalpel intent on stabbing the leech like creature while it was vulnerable, but Pein stopped her.

"DON'T!" He yelled, catching her hand as the sound from the monitor told them what they feared. All the life support machines automatically shut off when the monitor couldn't find any sign of life in Takahiro.

The queen detached from his heart and began to slither away but Konan wasn't done with it. She grabbed it with her bare fist and charged up enough of her magic to make it screech loudly before she threw it into a glass case and then quickly stitched Taka up and got the pads. She still had five minutes to bring him back! Pein had kept her from killing it and Taka at the same time, but she hoped that they did everything they needed to save him. As she began the process of reviving him, Tsunade held Shizune as they waited. Aki and Hitomi backed off, too tired to stay on their feet.

Up in the Observation Deck the med students and doctors looked on with shock and worry as Ino and the others pressed their faces to the glass watching. They could see Konan working hard, but it wasn't looking good. She kept turning the dial up, but still nothing.

"Come on kid, don't do this now! Come on!" She yelled and but it on max, but still the deafening flat line kept filling the room before she threw the pads and began the process of CPR.

Pein stopped her after three tries and whispered in her ear and she cursed. Out of all the people she did this too and saved why now? Why a child!

Seeing that nothing else could be done, Dr. Fei took a white cloth and draped it over Taka. That was before the doors to the OR were smashed in and a team of doctors came in with two more gurneys. One held a dead body that they could harvest the organs from and the other was a child the same age as the one they just lost.

"What's going on?"

"This child's been shot! He's dying!"

"What! You guys get out!" Fei yelled throwing away his old gloves and pulling on the new ones.

Aki stood about to rip him a new one when she screamed and shoved them out of the way.

"Deidara! DEI!" She screamed and looked him over, he was bleeding, five shots had hit his chest and it looked like they went through. He was barely hanging on.

"...ki..."

"Huh!" she asked.

Everyone froze, the boy was talking even with the damage done to him.

"...Aki..."

"I'm here! Her! Tomi-chan!"

"I know. You keep him talking. Konan, get your witch ass over here! Tsunade, you too!" Hitomi called as she summoned items from thin air, fuck the whole keeping demons a secret! They all saw the soul eaters, they might as well see a demigod at work.

"... shi... taken..."

"What?" Aki asked, pressing her ear to his mouth.

"... ara... taken... oro... Sai..."

" SOMEONE CALL SASUKE!" Aki screamed as the doctors all rushed in but we instantly shoved out by Tsunade and her massive strength. Ino was on it in a heartbeat, pulling out her cellphone and frantically dialing Sasuke number, cursing every time she hit a wrong number. She was almost about to cry when she finally managed to punch in the correct buttons. Sakura was pacing, bitting her nails as Konan started to work her magic on Deidara, trying desperately to close the bullet holes in his small body.

Konan cursed. The darker technology of man usually won over what most would call outdated techniques for medical treatment. The earth, fire, and thunder packed into a gun and bullet was probably one of human kinds greatest inventions but also the deadliest method of killing even to demons. Konan wiped the sweat from her brows as one of the bullets came from the holes, it had burst slightly from impact, splitting a couple of Deidara's ribs and most likely puncturing a lung.

Tsunade, after manhandling all the other doctors, set to work on one of the other holes. Her hands glowing a dark blue as she set to work. " Not another one...We won't loose another child today!" She whispered as the flow of magic came stronger from her hands.  
-

**TO SASUKE! WAHHHH.**

Sasuke stood in a pool of Idate's blood, it was still steaming in comparison to the cold mid-winter air around him. He growled furiously as he picked up the gun from the ground and held it in his hands. The barrel was still warm but he already could tell from the blood that Idate had spilled and was starting to coagulate. They had moved his body inside, he saw them do it before he landed. And they also had Deidara with him, he had been shot as well. Sasuke felt sick to his stomach when he smelled the boy's blood mixing with the snake's but somehow he felt that this was wrong. He got down on one knee and started to smell the area. That's when his blood started to boil; Naruto's scent was everywhere. But he was nowhere to be seen, which meant they had been wrong, Idate wasn't Orochimaru. He was just some crazy pawn Orochimaru could easily have parade around. And it worked, he had been completely fooled.

The Uchiha roared loudly and he punched the concrete and brick wall, making it crumble under his touch. But before he could continue to rampage his phone started to go off. He ripped it from his pocket and growled loudly into it.

_" TAKAHIRO'S DEAD! AND DEIDARA'S IS KNOCKING ON DEATH'S DOOR AND HE ISN'T RUNNING AWAY SASUKE! AND NARUTO'S MISSING SASUKE, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" _The frantic tone of Ino's voice made Sasuke want to cry. And his son...His brother...They were...gone. Forever. Sasuke fell to his knees, dropping the phone next to him. Orochimaru had Naruto, he had killed Itachi, harmed Deidara. All the while hiding right under his nose. If he could, he would spit in his own face. How could he have been so stupid? So trusting?

There was a flash of light in front of Sasuke's eyes and he flinched away from it as a picture filled the space. He pulled his arms away from his eyes as he looked forward, into the fading light. He started to shake with anger when he saw that all too familiar face, gray hair, and glasses staring back at him. It was Sai, he had been Orochimaru this entire time. He growled lowly and Sai just laughed at him. " Calm yourself Sasuke, this is not the time to get angry. And I've been hiding from you far too long, don't you agree?" Sasuke snarled in response as the man grabbed onto his face and pulled it away, revealing that it wasn't Orochimaru. No, it was much worse. It was Kabuto. Sasuke was in pure awe, he had smashed his face in with his own hands. How did he ever survive?

" But how, I..."

" Yes." He replied. " You did, smashed my face quite nicely too, but the great thing about being a magical medic is that I have a plethora of knowledge of how to restructure a face, mine included. So when you left me there, choking on my blood, I was healing myself. I narrowly escaped before the castle collapsed in on itself, but I apparently had luck on my side that day." Kabuto smirked at Sasuke, who was glaring hotly at him. " But now comes the true fun Sasuke...Say hello to your bride." Kabuto grabbed Naruto's limp body and he moaned in pain. He was still unconscious and that made Sasuke all the more angry. " But what's behind door number two?" And that's when he saw a crystal ball filled with swirling multicolored lights. But that's when he saw Takahiro's face appear in the crystal with Itachi holding onto the small and see through body, he felt such a sharp pain in his heart. " Yes, that's right. Takahiro isn't dead, well not yet. His body is dead and there is only a small gap of time for you to save him, two days. That's all and from then on, it will be impossible for his soul to be realigned with his body."

" Sasuke!" Itachi called and the younger looked up at him, Kabuto swiveled around to look at him. He gasped in pain and coughed up blood, even though he wasn't even in a body. Sasuke's entire frame shook with rage. " Sasuke listen to me, our souls are falling apart but we're not worth it. Forget about us and save Naruto. I can rest forever if you do this one thing for me."

" I..."

" SHUT UP!" And with that both Taka and Itachi screamed in pain as they become more and more translucent.

" STOP!" Sasuke screamed. " Just stop..." Kabuto smirked with satisfaction at the broken Uchiha. Sasuke looked up at Kabuto, with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. " What do you want Kabuto?"

" I'm so glad you asked."  
-

**TO Deidara...**

He laid on the gurney, his eyes seemed to be glued shut. Konan and Tsunade did as much as they could and they had managed to save him. The bullets lay dormant in a small silver tray next to his body. They stopped the bleeding and fixed as much as they could before they just let Deidara's own magic take over. They knew from experience that his body would start healing itself up and his other soul, Sasori would take over.

Konan looked over at the queen sitting in the jar, still hissing and attempting to break through. The hive on the other hand was starting to break down, without a queen they just started to attack and eat each other, she knew from experience that it wouldn't long before the hive disappeared completely. She blinked back tears as she looked out the door of the OR, she had let a child die today and that would be something she could never forget, nor forgive herself for.

" Konan, don't take it out on yourself, the queen was too far interwoven in his system. There wasn't anything we could do." Pein said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and stormed out the door, following the signs to the morgue. She burst into the room, scaring all the people who were examining Takahiro's corpse, about to cut into it.

" GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed and they ran out into the hallway, all very terrified of her. She grabbed the sheet covering Takahiro's body and pulled it off. Pein and Tsunade followed in after her and they all watched as she flipped the small body over and started to examine it roughly. " Just as I thought, he has a curse mark, which means that the someone, somewhere, has his soul. There is still a chance we can save him. We just need to find the source, and the queen will tell me exactly where it's hiding..."  
-

**And that's where we're going to end it. So it was Kabuto the whole time, good job to the people who figured it out. Many kudos for you.**

**Naruto: WHY MUST I ALWAYS BE KIDNAPPED?...HELLO? AM I TALKING TO MYSELF HERE?  
Rye: -is hitting Hitoko-sama with a hairbrush- IF YOU'RE GOING TO DISAPPEAR FOR WEEKS AND WEEKS ON END, AT LEAST GIVE ME A HEADS UP!  
Me: HOW? OW! I'M SORRY, IT WAS OUT OF MY CONTROL!  
Rye: OUR FANS THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD OR INJURED! THAT'S EVIL -continues the beating-  
Naruto: ...I'm just going to let this work itself out. This was Hitoko-sama  
Rye: And this was your master!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Konan rushed back into the OR where the queen was squirming around in her jar, watching with almost a sense of awe as her entire hive started to rip itself apart. Black gel was smeared all over the glass of the jar from the bodies of the others who were killing and ripping each other apart. There would be at least one victor in the end, but it would die soon after from all the injuries or lack of nutrients. The woman reached into the Queen's jar, grabbing her fat, slick body.

" You." She said, shaking the Queen angrily. " Where did you put his soul?"

" Soul?" She questioned looking at Konan, her strange needle teeth forming some kind of sadistic smile. " My dear woman, you'll need to be more specific than that if you want something from me."

" Oh, ho, you bitch. You know exactly what I'm talking about. That child you were just in, Takahiro, what did you do with his soul?" The queen's tiny yellow eyes peered up at the woman who had such a tight grip on her and she shook her fat, thick head. " Don't you shake your head; this will be much easier for you if you just do what I say. You tell me what you've done to the child's soul and I'll let you live and rebuild your hive."

" You speak lies." The queen hissed as she looked down at the other jar. Her followers were rioting and spewing their black, sticky blood all over.

" Not when there's something I want and I know I can get with a few quick negotiations." Konan said, loosening her grip slightly. The Queen nodded and looked up into the woman's eyes.

" It will be easier if I show you…" Konan nodded her head and the held the Queen up to her mouth, opening it enough for the slimy creature to slip inside and attach to the top of her mouth. Her fangs sank in as they became one mind. Konan shut her eyes as Pein caught her limp body.

" What's going on?" Tsunade asked as she stared down at the woman's unconscious form.

" She's connected with the Queen. That way she can pick apart her brain and find all the useful information and know that she isn't being lied to." Pein explained but as soon as he was done speaking the Queen retracted her body out of Konan's body. She started to cough, spitting up blood onto the floor. She was struggling to breath because of all the blood dripping and draining down the back of her throat. Pein let his hands glow bright blue and shoved two fingers into her mouth, healing it before she stood up and looked at Tsunade.

" We have two days to save Takahiro, which means we need to prepare his body for when we find his soul and reattach it. Even if we manage to find it before the two days are up, there is still a change his body will reject it." Konan said. " Come Pein, we need to start the ritual and have it ready for when someone finds the soul. I assume your friends are already working on it?"

Tsunade nodded, looking back up at the observation deck where she could see Sakura and Ino scrambling around like chickens with their heads cut off. Both were on their cell phones, one probably calling Sasuke, the other Kyuubi. But Tsunade couldn't help but shake the feeling that she had missed something important. Why wouldn't Naruto call Sasuke himself? Why would he have someone else do it? This would be the kind of thing you'd definitely want to share with your partner personally.

She narrowed her eyes and Konan picked up on the vibe. The three of them rushed up to the observation deck, where Sakura was screaming into the phone and Ino was frantically dialing a number over and over again.

" What's happened?" Tsunade asked looking at the two frantic women.

" Sasuke isn't answering his phone." Ino said trying his number again. It went to voicemail and she cursed.

" And Naruto is gone." Sakura said pulling the phone away from her face. There was tears pushing from behind her eyes and Tsunade blinked a few time. She looked around, almost as if someone was playing a joke on her.

" No…Naruto can't be gone." Sakura nodded her head, letting the tears stream down from her face as she collapsed to her knees.

" He is!" Sakura screamed. " He's gone! I've been calling him since he disappeared almost a hour ago! He hasn't answered once! I don't know what to do and Sasuke isn't answering."

Aki and Hitomi looked up from the floor in the OR. " We should probably go find Daddy, huh?" Aki asked as she stood up on shaky feet. Hitomi nodded, also getting up.

They both started to move, slowly, out into the hallway and out the doors of the hospital. When they got outside they started to sniff the air, searching for their father's scent on the wind. When Hitomi located it, they both turned back into cats, preserving their power incase they would need it later.

Aki lead they way, running through the alley but pausing in the middle. Hitomi almost ran into the back of her sister as she started to sniff the ground and air around them. " Is it just me or do I smell Kabuto?"

" Don't be ridiculous Aki, Kabuto is long dead! There's no way…." Hitomi started to smell the air then and she gasped. " We need to find Daddy now! Sasuke's been here too!"

And before another word was spoken between them, they started to run towards their father's scent. They would stop Kabuto, Orochimaru, or whoever was doing this. It didn't matter as long as they were stopped. Aki jumped over the pool of Idate's blood, smirking that at least this mad man had done one thing nice for them.

-Kyuubi-

The god walked the familiar path to the mental hospital that they sent Sai to five years ago when Sasuke made him go insane. Kyuubi had agreed with Sasuke to kill the human because he still had it in his mind that Naruto was his and they had all worried that he would get out and come after the blond. But Naruto insisted on letting him live in the hospital even went to visit him at the very least twice a year. The forest broken into a clearing, but instead of seeing the facility like he was expecting all he could see was scorched grounds, the smell of burnt flesh and death was heavy in the air though the remains of the building showed signs of the elements hard at work to erode them away.

"HEY!"

He spun around, changing his appearance to look like a building inspector, complete with clipboard. He pushed his glasses up and looked at the man in the hard hat as he came closer.

"I'm the buidling inspector. I had called earlier to set up my appointment, but all I got was the operator. It's a normal thing for me so I opted for a surprise inspection instead." He said when the man was close enough. He pulled out fake ids and papers as the man looked them over before sighing.

"Well, this time it's legit. As you can see the place was blown up from the inside out. Apparently one of the generators was faulty and caused a lethal gas leak to knock everyone in the building out. They never saw it coming when the building blew itself to hell... We found a few corpses, not a pretty sight, one them had his face blow clean off." The man said.

"... Where is the body?"

"Dale Morge and funeral home." He said. "Its right there in town, right off main street right before the highway."

Kyuubi nodded and went to go see the body. He hoped it was Sai's he had to be sure it was Sai's something told him that he was somehow linked to all of this and yet at the same time wasn't the mastermind behind it. But was worrying him was why no had said anything. Naruto had listed himself as Sai's cousin so if he passed they should have called him ASAP. But nothing.

He had just arrived at Dale Morge and Funeral Home when his kittens crashed into him, they were out of breath and talking frantincally, switching between both human and demon speech. He tried to make heads of what they were so frantic about but could keep up.

"Stop!"

Both fell silent, gasping in the much needed air as he led them inside and walked over to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm here because the man working the construction told me I could find a few of the bodies that had been found from the explosion, one of might be my nephew." He said.

The woman looked at him and she nodded as she led him into the ice cold prep room. She opened up the four fridges that had the bodies they found, one was of a nurse, her head missing, another was a patient, he looked to have been impaled by several things, another was a guard, he looked like an overcooked potato that was left in the sun too long. And the last, was in perfect condition, a few burns here in there was well as other signs of being in the explosion, but like the man has said, his face was completely gone. what was left was burn scars and puss from rotting. He asked the woman to turn the body and she did, he looked along his spine for the tattoo he got for Naruto back before he became creepy.

He found it, it was a yin/yang symbol with a feather in black on the white half and swirling sun on the black half. He quickly turned his head away, feeling sick all of a sudden. The woman took it that he found his 'nephew' and quickly put the bodies away. Aki and Hitomi had been standing to the side quietly, they both were thinking along the same lines.

"If Sai's here and by the looks of things he's been dead for a long time, his corpse was half eaten by decomp so that means...'

"Daddy?" Aki called and he nodded, he told the woman to have the body prepared for a burial in three weeks time and she nodded before asking the name and all the info she needed for the John Doe on the slab. After giving that info they left. Outside they talked.

"Naruto's gone and Taka's dead!"

"WHAT!"

"But Konan found a curse seal on Taka-chan's body! We have two days to find Sai and get his soul back!"

"Sai? but I thought it was-"

"Idate's dead! So our only other choice is Sai! We never noticed it before, but whenever something bad happened to Takahiro, Sai was always there or had been the last one in contact with him! And on top of that Deidara's been shot and is barely holding on." Hitomi said.

"We can't find Sasuke either and we don't know where Naruto is! We think that Orochimaru has him already!"

"Damn it! Where's Iruka, he should have been tailing Idate!"

"We don't know! We can't get a hold of him..." Aki mumbled.

"Damn... If he's dead then we're royally fucked here..." Kyuubi cursed before he grabbed his kittens and with a burst of chakra they vanished...

-Iruka; much earlier this evening-

Iruka sat on the building roof just above Idate's shitty apartment. The man was drinking again, angrily yelling about Naruto and Taka, shouting about how unfair it was that some creep moved in on his precious blond before he got a phone call. He picked up and that's when he started to act weird. He left his house and Iruka followed, unsure of how to read this. If Idate was Orochimaru, then why was he acting so strange? They got to a warehouse and Iruka gasped. He charged to stop idate from harming Sasori, but was stuck. He tried to cast spells to shatter the barrier but it was too late.

He curse, he could sense something was seriously wrong. He tried and tried and tried but failed. He ducked out of sight when Idate walked out of the warehouse and into town. He followed close behind, hoping to find the oppertunity to save Arashi's cousin from dying a second time because he was unsure if Deidara would be born again after this. They got to the hospital and Iruka cursed as Idate laid Deidara in plain view and pulled out a gun and cocked it. He then called someone and not long after, a blond man came out of the hospital and hurried to the bound blond.

He cursed and was about to go stop the man from getting hurt, when Idate attacked, but the man wasn't as weak as he looked, having fought the good fight until Idate pulled out his gun.

'Fuck this!' he thought as he ot ready to kill the lunatic. That is until he was shot and killed by Sai, who looked shocked for killing the man.

He sighed in relief and was going to wait for the two men to get Deidara safely inside the hospital before he brought Idate's corpse to Sasuke when Deidara suddenly screamed something that froze his very core. But before he could react, he was once again frozen in place by a barrier and he watched in horror as Sai or rather Orochimaru attack Naruto and then shoot Deidara. When the barrier released, he didn't bother to check on the child seeing as EMTs and police were heading towards the gruesome scene.

He growled and cast a locater spell, the key he had made for the box that had held Sasuke's scroll was made from a magic stone that could be used as a tracker. Casting the spell he began to follow it. He would be damned if he let Orochimaru finish what he began so long ago...

-Iruka; currently-

Iruka hid from sight as he snuck along the walls of the old castle that had been built into a mountain. They would have never guessed it was there since it was so carefully hidden in plain view. He saw many of Orochimaru's old followers patrolling, some of them laughing and talking about Arashi, but she was at the hospital with her son. The only one here was that blond man. He shook his thoughts clear, he had to focus on finding him first and getting him out of here before Orochimaru had the chance to take Taka's soul and lure Arashi to him.

He finally found Orochimaru, but he was sitting in the throne room looking into a crystal ball, shaking it like a snowglob and laughing maliciously as he did so.

"Poor, poor Itachi... You can't hurt me and you can't protect your nephew either... for shame... Arashi will be crushed when I kill you both... But I'll make sure that Arashi forgets... But it'll be so much better when I kill you both and Sasuke right in front of her. She'll be left bare and unprotected... It doesn't matter if she's a woman or a man, as long as I have Arashi..."

'Woman or a man? The blond man- he's Arashi!' Iruka thought.

"Well shall we visit our dear mommy, Takahiro-kun?" Orochimaru asked the orb.

Iruka gasped in horror, Orochimaru already had Arashi and Taka! But if he had them why would he need Sasuke? Unless he was going to finish them all off one after another! Cursing he followed him as best he could, that is until something hit him in the back of the head. First a burst of white before color spots danced in his vision. He tried to get up but couldn't all he could hear was a dark chuckle.

"Did you think I didn't notice you were here, Thief?" Cooed Orochimaru as he smirked down at the body at his feet. "Take him to the dungeon, I'll deal with him after a quick visit with Arashi."

Iruka felt himself being picked up and dragged off, but he quickly got a hold of his senses and then burst into water, slipping out of his captors' hold and reforming again. He rolled his shoulders and smirked.

"There is a reason I am called the Water Thief... Now... Freeze."  
-

**Hmm I totally forgot that Iruka didn't know what Naruto looked like...  
**

**Rye: Way to pay attention...  
Me: Shut up . My brain don't work good.  
Rye: I already knew that.  
Naruto: Sass.  
Sasuke: Serious sass.  
Me: Shut up you guys, you can both suck my dick!  
Rye: No, no they can't.  
Me: Eh? Why's that?  
Rye: Cause that's my job. This was your master.  
Me: ...But I don't really have a dick...Oh screw it, this was Hitoko-sama**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kakashi burst through the hospital doors, he needed to find everyone and tell them what he found out. When he got to the Observation Deck he saw that Ino and the others had all shown up, the kids were all huddled together, sobbing as Gaara sat in the corner, his body wracked with silent sobs. He didn't need much to figure out something happened.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He's out looking for Naruto... Taka's soul's been taken and Naruto's missing!"

"Damn... I just found somethings that may interest you. Naruto had a former lover, Sai."

"No shock there. Sasuke's the one who put him in the loony bin." Sakura said.

"I see, well it turns out he's been dead since the beginning of the summer. Everyone in the hospital, including Sai, were killed." He said.

"WHAT! Why didn't they call us?"

"Fuck that! Why the hell wasn't it on the news?" Kiba demanded.

Everyone was demanding to know what was going on and Kakashi was having trouble catching up.

"It means that whoever it is that killed Sai did it because Sai's the most familiar person to Naruto. Whoever this is, Orochimaru or someone pretending to be him, they are after one thing and one thing only: To make Sasuke suffer. We have less than 48 hours to find out everything we can and to get Takahiro's soul back into his body. So I suggest you all shut up and stop freaking out so I can formulate a plan." He said as his eyes wandered around the room. "Shizune, Tsunade, Ino and Sakura, you take the kids home, Taka too. Lock down the house and don't move unless we tell you too." Kyuubi said as he walked towards them.

"Aki and I are going to try and find Sasuke and Iruka." Hitomi said as she and Aki vanished in a blaze of fire.

"Kakashi, catch up with them. Kiba, gather your whole pack and hunt down every snake and reptile you can find and if they know anything about this, get the information and kill them. When this is all over and everything's back to normal, we're not going through this again. Gaara, are you up to helping?"

The redhead nodded as he stood, wiping his face and squaring his shoulders. The scelra of his eyes had turned black while the irises turned a brilliant gold.

"More than ready..."

"Good. Everyone, just a quick reminder time is short. Konan, Pein call if you need anything, but don't call me or the girls."

"Shino, you be careful." Kiba said, kissing his mate before leaning down to nuzzle his daughter. "Luna, you be good now, take care of Taka-chan for me."

She nodded as everyone who was demon vanished and the humans gathered up and headed for the cars to head back to the house. Shizune offered to stay behind with Deidara so if and when he woke up, she could bring him home and if someone tried to attack, she'd kill them. They would not fail this time, they would end it...

**-Naruto-**

Naruto groaned weakly as he began to come back to the world. His memory was fuzzy and his body ached all over. What was going on? what was he doing before-

"Taka!"

"Calm down, he's right here." Came a voice that sounded familiar and yet was really vague. There was a red flag waving in his mind and he knew something was amiss, it made his blood start to feel cold in his veins. He looked to where the voice was and saw a crystal ball and inside of it was Takahiro and Itachi, both of them were hitting it and yelling, but there was no sound and he couldn't understand what they were saying. he looked up when the ball was yanked back and then shaken violently.

"Stop- no... no! You're-"

"Hello again Arashi... Did you miss me?"

"Kabuto..."

The snake laughed as he tossed the crystal off to corner of the room and lunged at Naruto, quickly pinning him down and grabbing his face in his hand. Naruto spit in his face and then kicked him in the gut. He scrambled off the bed trying to get to the orb, but fell to the floor when a snake wound itself over him, trapping his arms and legs before a second, smaller one forced itself into his mouth when he tried to gasp for air. Taka and Itachi watched helplessly as Naruto struggled and cried.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Arashi, you should know better than to try and run away... But not to worry. Sasuke will be here soon and when he shows up we'll have a nice civilized chat. There will be no fighting, biting, kicking, screaming, no spitting and no magic. If we can be civilized then, and only then will I let you're son's soul go back into its body. Am I clear?"

Naruto looked at his face, looking for hints of lying or foul play. But it was like trying to read a brick wall. Seeing he had no other choices, he nodded, and looked pleadingly at the orb and Kabuto sighed, letting him go and letting him grab the orb. Naruto looked at the image of Taka and Itachi, and held the orb close, silently praying over them to keep them safe. A faint glow appeared before Kabuto snatched the orb away.

"What- Noooo! Kabuto, let me out! Don't hurt them, please! Kabuto!" Naruto cried out as he banged his hands on the door.

Kabuto stood on the other side laughing at his pitiful begging as he turned and walked away, now to deal with a certain thief once and for all...  
-

Sasuke felt a cold sweat coming from his brow as he entered the narrow pathway where guards stood, watching with wicked smiles and taunting laughter that floated in the space around them and making its way slowly to Sasuke's ears. There was confidence in the laughs, a derisive and mocking confidence that made Sasuke want to break all of their necks like he would a twig in the forest. Their yellow and orange eyes shone deeply against the thick, rich darkness that surrounded and encompassed the sweeping iron wrought archways where ivy and strange white, luminescent flowers bloomed, hauntingly beautiful. Sasuke knew all to well, however, that this beauty was a facade, a mask being put up by the snake bastard who laid deep within the bowel of the stone and mortar encrusted walls. He walked in silence, except for the occasional hissing and teasing snap of a snake's jaw. Sasuke looked over as one of the more daring men flashed him a glassy toothed smile, showing milky white fangs that at first glance seemed as though it could make the very air bleed.

All of them had a mocking air about them and it was really starting to get on the Uchiha's nerves. He'd barely been there for two minutes and they were had already decided that he wasn't going to come out on top. Though, Sasuke was beginning to feel a hesitation in his stomach about coming here. Kabuto had given up his location without a single thought about the consequences, and he trusted him not to bring anyone or inform them of where he was heading. Sasuke hated that he was a man of his word.

He reached grand doors, with intricate carvings of snakes biting their own tails and devouring other smaller, less power animals as they seemed to slither across the door towards the other side. Sasuke shook his head, slightly amused. Snakes always thought they were the dominant species, especially demon snakes. But they were such a useless creature, forced to spend most of their lives stuck on their bellies, glancing up at the sky where all the potential and greatness lay untouched by their cold, coiling scales. When snakes finally learned to fly, that's when they would be dangerous.

He knocked on the door, expecting an instant entrance, or for the doors to pull themselves open and frame around Kabuto's throne, where he would sit triumphantly and make the Uchiha beg for his family's safety. He had already planned most of this out in advance so the cliches would be expected and wouldn't annoy him so much. But when nothing happened he raised an eyebrow and pushed the doors in, making his way inside. The room was completely empty, save for the crystal ball that was resting on a sculpture that depicted four snakes reaching up, arching their bodies and using their mouths to hold the crystal up, almost as if they were trying to swallow it.

Sasuke felt unsettled as he stood in the vast room alone. The open space made him nervous, like Kabuto was plotting something much bigger than he had anticipated. He wandered up to the crystal and let his chakra flow through his fingers and into the ball. The lights inside of it spun with every color before melding together into a blindly pure form of white. That's when the white started to bleed with black streaks and Sasuke could tell it was hair before Itachi and Takahiro even appeared.

" Daddy!" Takahiro practically screamed, tears bursting from his tiny eyes making Sasuke's heartache immensely. He reached tried to pick up the crystal but the snake statues started to hiss and coil around Sasuke's ankles, giving warning squeezes and flicks of their tongues. He glared at the smaller animals, letting out a growl that was buried in his throat and they only slackened their grip slightly.

" Where's Mommy, Taka-chan? Where did the bad man put him?" Taka shook his head and even Itachi shrugged.

" It all happened too fast, I can't tell you where he is, and I know he probably put up a barrier so you can't smell him out." Itachi said as he grabbed the small boy's frame and held him against his already fading image. " Sasuke, I don't like the feel of this. There's something big that's going to go down, I can just feel it. Kabuto is going to try something dangerous and I need you to listen to me, little brother. Leave Taka-chan and I, we've already decided that we're not as important as getting Naruto out safely. Please Sasuke, forget about us and go save him."

Sasuke was shaking. He couldn't tell if it was with rage and anger or just simple depression and pain. He knew his brother was right in some ways, but this was his child and the only piece of his past that hadn't been completely taken from him by Orochimaru, he couldn't just throw them away like they meant nothing at all. Sasuke bit his lip then. " I can't do that Itachi-nii, and you know it. I'm far too stubborn...You're asking so much of me, to let you go. Both of you are a part of me and I just can't let you die so easily. There is such a deep, strong love that bonds us together that I can't just toss you away like yesterday's garbage. Besides, you have no confidence in me, Itachi-nii. I've taken down Kabuto before but this time, I'll make sure the job is finished. I'll be damned if I play into his hand so easily."

Itachi sighed and nodded his head. It was like they said, you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink. Itachi knew Sasuke would take the hard way head on, but at the same time, he was happy that his brother, even when the chips were down, hadn't given up the most important thing. Hope.

" Daddy...I'm scared." Taka said in a small voice that made even Itachi want to wince with how pained it sounded.

" Don't worry baby, Daddy will save you. I promise, even if it's the last thing I do." A scream tore Sasuke's attention away. He looked towards the throne where wooden snakes seemed woven together and arched over, biting the tails of the other before it to make a chain. He set the crystal down as he walked over, examining it more closely. He put his hand on the air of the chair and it sank in, making the wall pop open and swoop forward. The screams came pouring out more and more gradually and Sasuke knew that the dungeon was not far beyond the stairs.

" Sasuke! Where are you going?"

" To see where the stairs lead, he may have Naruto down here..." And that was the last thing Sasuke said before he was enveloped in the darkness.  
-

**-to Kabuto-**

He could tell just with smell alone that Sasuke had arrived, a little before the scheduled time. But he could forgive that. Sasuke may be an eager beaver but he knew why the little Uchiha was so jumpy and skittish. Yes he had practically threw away his own soul just to make sure Naruto and his child would be alright. Not that it wasn't a noble thing, it was just foolish.

Kabuto smirked a little as he walked down the stairs, making sure his footfalls echoed against the moist stone walls of the dungeon. He wanted Iruka to know he was coming. He had allowed this man to live for far too long, but now he could rectify this mistake and finally end his reign of interference. Luckily though, he wasn't followed, nor did anyone else know where he was. Kabuto could easily kiss the poor fool.

He laughed sinisterly as he heard a whimper from the bottom of the stairs where small puddles of condensation and blood were mingling and mixing on the floor. He hoped Sasuke would come down soon, he planned to give him a good show.  
-

**And that's where we're ending it. And just to clear up any confusion, the only reason Iruka thought Kabuto was Orochimaru was due to the fact that he didn't overhear the conversation with Sasuke so he didn't know his true identity, just like everyone else. Only five people know its Kabuto, excluding himself of course and his lackeys; Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara and Taka**.

**Rye: Well duh, that was obvious.  
me: Not really. The ending to the last chapter made sense to us because we wrote it, it translates differently to those who read it.  
Rye: Whatever.  
Me: Yes, exactly.  
Both of us: -silence-  
Me: I have nothing important to say...  
Rye: Neither do I, my pet...This was your master.  
Me: This was Hitoko-sama?  
Rye: How do you not know if its you or not?  
Me: Evil twin...  
Rye: -sighs and rolls eyes before walking away-  
Me: COME BACK! -slumps-**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Naruto had been banging on the door for what seemed like hours now. His hands were starting to crack and bleed from the pressure he was using to try and free himself. He sat down on the floor next to the door and that's when he noticed, out of the corner of his eyes, a paper tag on the wall. If he remembered correctly, this was a barrier that needed all the tags removed at the same time for him to be let out. He looked around the room. Naruto had hoped Kabuto was stupid enough to just leave all the tags in room, it would be a shame to locate all by one tag and then be stuck in there until god knows when.

He looked around the room, locating another two tags. There were five, if he recalled correctly. He looked in the corner of the room and sure enough he found the fourth one. But where was the fifth? His eyes scanned everything, he even got up to flip over furniture, searching in vain for it. Kabuto must have put the last one outside the room. Naruto sighed loudly and flopped down on the ground.

His last hope was Sasuke and his lover didn't even know that he had been kidnapped yet. Well, maybe he had. But that still didn't mean that Sasuke knew where he had been taken. And Naruto knew that Kabuto was clever enough to cover their scents so Sasuke couldn't easily track them. He cursed Kabuto for being so smart.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling then, the hopelessness starting to surround him and eat away at him like never before. But that's when he noticed something flapping a little on the ceiling. It was the fifth tag. He almost cried with happiness but decided it was not the time to dilly-dally. Now was the time to figure out a way to pull off all five tags so the barrier would release him and he could kick some sense into Kabuto's snake ass!

Naruto took a step but that's when everything went fuzzy and his eye sight darkened around him.

" _Sasuke, lets play a game, K?"_

_Sasuke stood under a bloom cherry tree and looked very amused as he looked over at Arashi. She was smiling brilliantly at him and he walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. " You know that I'm not really one for games…But for you, I'll make an exception."_

" _Hurray!" She said, hugging him around the waist. " I want to see how well you are at tracking me when there is more than one of me!"_

" _Let me guess, you learned something from Iruka, right?"_

" _Yep! it's a multi-shadow clone jutsu!" She said placing her hands together. There was a popping sound and there were four other Arashis around Sasuke. They were all smiling and giggling at him. " Okay Sasuke, now close your eyes and turn around! We're going to run around and you'll have to find the real me! It should be easy for you since you have that all powerful nose."_

" _What do I get when I win?"_

" _Oh I don't know." She said with a coy smile. " Maybe a little kiss right here." She poked Sasuke's lips and he smiled at her. " Sound fair?"_

" _Yes, I suppose it does." Sasuke said turning around and putting his hands over his eyes. " I'm going to count to ten, so run, run little Arashi."_

_And as soon as Sasuke said one, all of the clones and Arashi went running around. They zig zagged through the field mixing their scents with the ground so Sasuke would go on a slightly wild chase as he looked for the real one. Once he was done counting Sasuke turned, smelling the air and smirking as he took off as well. _

_He was fast, so fast that he found one right away. But when he went to kiss her, she disappeared. The smoke in his face made him frown, the scents were exactly alike and it was going to be a slight challenge to actually find her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the swaying of blond hair, as another ducked behind a large tree. Sasuke moved quickly and Arashi gasped but then disappeared. _

_It was starting to annoy Sasuke that the clones were so good and keeping the real Arashi hidden. He started to smell again and darted off in another direction. _

_Arashi was sitting beneath a tree, giggling to herself. Sasuke would have a more difficult time finding him and no doubt he would be a little frustrated when he finally did. It amused Arashi to no end. She peaked her head around the tree and was greeted with Sasuke's crotch at eye level. She blushed and squealed a little as the demon grabbed her around the waist, smirking at her._

" _NO! You found me!" She whined folding her arms across her chest and puffing out her cheeks. But Sasuke soothed her by rubbing his thumb against her lips as he leaned in and kissed her very gently. When he pulled back, Arashi was blushing even redder than before. " You found me faster than I expected…"_

" _Well, it did take me four tries to get it right." Arashi smiled at that._

When Naruto came back to reality he blinked a little, holding his head as he tried to regain his sense of self. He smirked a little. Arashi always knew what to do to help him. He put his hands the way Arashi did in his memory and poof, there were four other Narutos standing around, looking at the tags.

" Okay, we need to remove all the tags at one time!" He said as they all ran over to grab one. The real Naruto ran up the wall, forcing the chakra to his feet and grabbed the tag on the ceiling. " On the count of three!" All of them braced, pulling a little at the corner of each of their tags so they could rip it off. " One, two, THREE!"

Before Naruto could see if it had worked, the door went flying open with a loud bang as it hit the wall. They had done it!

He made the shadow clones disappear as he landed on his feet. " Now to rescue Taka and Itachi…"

**-Sasuke-**

Sasuke glared as he came down the dimly lit stairs, but felt his heart seize up in his chest. Iruka was barely standing. He was black and blue, his right arm was hanging uselessly, he was even bleeding and looked like he was about to keal over. Kabuto laughed at him as he dodged another reptile demon.

Iruka used as much power as he could to kick the demon in the head, hearing its jaw snap before he spun, kicking its feet out from under it and with a lot more force, drove his heel into the demon's head, shattering it.

"Where... is... Arashi?" Iruka demanded.

"Safe... Ah, finally you decided to join us, neh Sasuke?" Kabuto asked, smiling deviously at the angry demon.

"Sasuke-sama? I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry, Iruka..."

Iruka nodded his head as he backed up and Sasuke glared at Kabuto. Said snake just smiled as he held out his hands as if greeting an old friend.

"I'm glad you could join us... Come let's have a seat." Kabuto said as a table and chairs appeared from thin air and Sasuke reluctantly took a seat. "Now, I know you are shocked to see me and I know that you are most furious with me, but we should honestly stop playing this endless game of cat and mouse, neh?"

Sasuke glared at him as he spat, "Why should I believe you! You tricked us the first time, why would I trust you now!"

"Simple really, I have your son's soul and his time is running out. You have less than 48 hours to reunite his soul to his body or he's going to die and we both know that Arashi-chan will never, ever forgive you if anything were to happen to Takahiro-kun." Kabuto said, smiling.

Sasuke growled standing up, but Kabuto held up a hand and said, "Ah-ah! No fighting, I did say we were going to be civil... Now then. There's a problem that needs to be sorted out. I have you child's soul and I have your mate. But you want them back."

"What are you getting at Yakushi?" Sasuke growled.

"Simple really... I can give you your son's soul back but in exchange..." He paused and adjusted his forever falling glasses and even removed some lint from his dress shirt, "I get to keep Arashi."

"Like fucking hell I'll let you take him from me!"

"I'm not done listing your options, so please sit down and let me finish. Your other choice that you take Arashi, but in exchange Takahiro-kun and Itachi-kun die... Those are the only choices unless you have something of much better value and I might consider letting them both go free."

Sasuke growled. Iruka stood behind him glaring at the snake as he smiled and watched the torment and anguish war on Sasuke's face. He wanted his mate, but that meant his son would have to die and Naruto would kill him if he let anything happen to their child, but at the same time he could save Taka and Itachi, but then what about Naruto? Knowing Kabuto as soon as they sealed the deal he'd take Naruto and vanish off the face of the earth and they'd never ever find him again.

'There has to be something I can do!' He dropped his face into his hands and bared his teeth, he was frustrated and wanted to cry, but he would not let the fucker see him cry. He had to think-

"What... What if I give myself to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm? Why would I want you? I'm not Orochimaru-sama... I prefer blonds, more specifically, I prefer a certain prince." Kabuto said.

Sasuke glared at him and Kabuto laughed loudly before he stopped and his eyes lit up.

"I know! Give me your soul... I can cut out your soul and replace it with Itachi-kun's! That way he can live, Takahiro-kun's soul will automatically return to his body and Arashi can go free! I get to keep your soul and torture you any way I see fit and in exchange your family gets to live on in peace and never have to worry about me ever again. What do you say? In fact if you agree, I can even let you see Arashi one last time before I do the surgery and Iruka-san here can take Takahiro's soul back to his body."

Sasuke looked at him, trying to see if he was bullshitting, but because the fucker was a master at masking his thoughts, he couldn't tell. He looked at Iruka who was looking just as lost as he was. It was the only option that allowed Sasuke to save all three at once, but that meant he had to remain even if he didn't have a body...

Iruka looked at his charge's mate, feeling helpless as he watched emotions war within him, tearing at his soul like red hot knives. There was no other choice, Sasuke knew it.

"I agree... I'll give you my soul. But Taka, Itachi and Naruto go free." Sasuke said.

Kabuto smiled and drew up a contract and laid it on the table before he made a knife appear and he cut his wrist and palm before handing it to Sasuke and telling him to do the same. They clasped hands and squeezed their blood mixing together and dripping onto the contract and like magic the terms of agreement appeared and both their signatures were their in blood at the bottom.

"Then our deal is sealed... Iruka-san you may drink this to heal and you may want to take a nap. The surgery will take a bit but I promise you that everything will according to our agreement... Now then, Sasuke-kun, let us go visit Arashi, neh?"  
-

**And that's where we're stopping. Kabuto is one evil bastard.**

**Naruto: NOOO! SASUKE DON'T DO IT!  
Me: DON'T TRUST A HOE SASUKE! HE'S DIRTY FUCKING HOE!  
Rye: Really?  
Me and Naruto: YES!  
Rye: Right then...You two need to calm down.  
Me and Naruto: Can't...Dying on the inside.  
Rye: -rolls eyes and walks away- this was your master.  
Taka: And this was Hitoko-sama...  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Iruka looked at the bottle that Kabuto placed in front of him and then glared at the snake who sighed and took it back taking a good gulp of it, wincing at the bite of the bitter medicine but it proved to Iruka that he drank some and that it was just that, medicine. Not bothering to watch the former thief, he let Sasuke out of the dungeon and back into the main castle.

As soon as they were back in the throne room Sasuke took the orb that held his son and Itachi, both looked to be fine, though they were a bit more translucent than last time. Taka looked up at him with wide eyes and Sasuke smiled softly.

"Be brave, Taka, daddy's going to get you and mommy out of here." He promised as Taka nodded and hugged his uncle tightly, but Itachi read through Sasuke's fake cheer and knew something wasn't right, but said nothing when Kabuto's face appeared behind Sasuke.

"We still need to see Arashi, come..." He said.

Sasuke glared at him over his shoulder, but said nothing as he followed the snake through the maze like building. That is until something blond slammed into the snake and was wailing away at him. Sasuke covered the orb so Taka wouldn't see his mommy hitting someone and Itachi protested to missing the good part. Sasuke bit his lip to keep from laughing at the comical sight before he decided he needed to save the snake in order to save his family.

"Umm, isn't it suppose to be the damsel being saved by the knight, not the damsel saving the knight?"

Naruto looked up to correct the prick on that but seeing Sasuke and Taka's prison he dropped the snake and hugged Sasuke tightly looking him over to make sure it was him. When he was sure he turned to the orb and fussed over Itachi and Taka, both of them trying to assure the blond man that they were okay.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and kissed him softly as he whispered in his ears what had happened and what was going on before telling him what he was willing to do so that both Naruto and Taka could be free. When Naruto looked at him in the eyes, he could see the pain this was causing his mate and knew that there was no other way around because Sasuke could never let Kabuto have him nor would Naruto forgive him if he let their son die.

"... I understand... But promise me... Promise me that when you are reborn... You will come and find me..." Naruto begged him and kissed his lips.

"I'd kill the devil and god if I have to..."

"Aww so sweet... Arashi, do you know what Sasuke is willing to do for you and your son?"

"Yes... He's willing to sell his soul to the devil..." Naruto growled out, glaring at the snake with so much hate it could burn a hole through the sun.

"Yes, but you and your son get to go free and never have to deal with me ever again! And since I get to have my revenge, though I'm losing the bigger prize, I'm feeling generous... Why not enjoy your last night with your lover and I'll take care of Takahiro-kun and Itachi-san while I get things set up for Sasuke. Don't worry everything's been written up in this contract and sealed in blood. I will not go back on it or I'll die. And the same goes for Sasuke so if you planned anything, forget it."

Sasuke glared at him as Naruto ground his teeth, what he wouldn't give to fly off with the F-bomb to end all F-bombs, but his son was present and he would not let his son learn such filthy habits. After a few tense moments, Naruto agreed, taking the Orb he kissed it, praying softly over it before handing it to Kabuto.

"Nothing, and I mean it Kabuto. Absolutely nothing happens to my baby or I'll rip your brain out of your ass and shove down your throat." Naruto hissed.

Kabuto nodded and left with the orb. Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at him pulling him down he kissed his lips and whispered a prayer, asking for a miracle, anything before leading Sasuke back to his temporary room to spend one last time in his mate's arms...

**-Later-**

Kabuto stood over Sasuke with his assistants and Iruka and Naruto sat there as well watching to make sure everything went well. Naruto was shocked when Kabuto told him that Orochimaru had preserved Itachi's body long after he died and would be using it as a host to hold Itachi's soul until he cut out Sasuke's, but he had to first carefully cut Taka's soul from Itachi's and in order to do that he had to cut his own and do it from the inside out.

It was very long and in a morbid and down right creepy manner, it was fascinating. Iruka didn't take the medicine, he didn't want to risk it being a trick so he popped a few food pellets and a couple of plasma pellets as well. He watched with cold eyes as the swirl of blue and purple that was Itachi and Taka's soul slowly separate thanks to the olive green one that was Kabuto's.

Suddenly they two pulled appart and the olive green one shot back into it's body and Kabuto gasped, gulping in air before he quickly took Itachi's and put into his old body and with a single phrase the curse seal holding Taka's soul vanished and his soul shot out the room searching for it's body as quickly as it could time being short.

Once that was done Kabuto began to cut out Sasuke's soul the brilliantly red orb was stubborn to leave its body but did so and was trapped into a jar as Kabuto went to Itachi's and took his soul out, but something went wrong, something was clasping tightly to the soul and Kabuto sighed.

"This will take a few moments, but it will be bloody so please leave the room I will come get you when I'm done." He said.

Naruto made to protest, but Iruka cut him off and led him out of the room. The assistants looked ready to force them out and hurt them if they needed to and if he could keep Naruto safe, then he'd deal with the consequences of his actions...

Once the two were out of the room, Kabuto smirked as he called Taka's soul back to him and took Itachi's and stuffed them both into a black orb.

"Like hell I'm going to let you bastards go free, finally the last of the Uchihas will be gone and I get Arashi all to myself!" He laughed as he took Sasuke's orb and held it across from Itachi and Taka, the three of them were screaming in protest trying to make him stop.

"Oh? The contract? Tsk, if you bothered to read the thing you'd see that it says and I quote, 'I, Uchiha Sasuke, relinquish both my body and soul to Yakushi Kabuto. I also hand over my mate, Uzumaki Naruto.' You are suck a fool." He said. "And now, time to say good by to daddy..."

Taka's eyes got big as Kabuto hurled the Red orb at the wall watching it shatter on impact and the red soul sparked and then faded like wisps of smoke. Itachi screamed as the black orb started to rip into him killing him slowly and because he and Taka were one the little boy screamed in pain as well. Kabuto laughed and dropped the orb not caring as he looked over Sasuke's body.

It was still alive, but it was quickly fading so he had to do this quickly! He had his assistants cut out his soul and seal it into Sasuke's body before he had them destroy Itachi's old body and his body as well. After all know that he was Naruto's precious Sasuke, he'd have the boy every night and every day from now on and with Taka's soul gone, his body will die and they will blame it on the Soul witch.

Oh yes he knew she was there, she was the only one who could save the boy if she had been found much, much sooner before the queen had built her hive in the pour boy. Oh well.

He walked out of the room, getting a feel for Sasuke's body. Its strength, its feel, its perfection. He smirked, loving the idea that Naruto would come flocking to him like a lost child. He had already run through his story three times in his head and he knew Naruto would eat it up. The only thing Kabuto feared at this point was Naruto seeing through his rouse and being able to tell that he wasn't Sasuke. Naruto wouldn't accept him then and of this planning would have been for nothing.

He saw his blond then, pacing the floor, Iruka along side him. He was trying to soothe the blond would was freaking out to no end, he was almost in tears. Kabuto cleared his throat making both Iruka and Naruto look at the body he had possessed. The blood on his shirt and the tattered remains of his clothes almost made this all the more better. Naruto rushed to him, grabbing him and kissing his face. It was like pure bliss.

" Sasuke!" He cried, burying his head in Sasuke's strong, comforting chest. Kabuto smiled hugging the blond back, breathing in the scent that made Naruto just that more irresistible. He pulled Naruto's face up and gave him the hardest kiss he could muster. All the years of lusting and tension just melted away when he could finally touch the blond's lips to his own. Naruto pulled away with a surprised look on his face; Kabuto tensed. But it was all melted away when Naruto's eye spilled tears of joy. " Sasuke! How? How did you get away?"

Kabuto smiled and tried to keep himself in control. He had watched Sasuke a good bit when he had been Orochimaru's prisoner, he had learned his mannerisms, his body language, anything he could pick up from the Uchiha. He smiled at Naruto then as the blond came rushing back into his arms.

" Kabuto tried to kill me after you left. He sealed my soul in an orb like he did to Taka and then tried to take my body, but luckily for me, my body rejected him fully and spit him back out. It sucked my soul back in and that's when I finished Kabuto off. He went down easy, weak because of the rejection." Kabuto lied as he petted the blond's hair.

" Where's Taka and Itachi? Are they alright?" Kabuto got very quiet then and that's when Naruto burst into tears of sorrow, even Iruka looked away with disgust.

" Naruto..." He said in a strained voice that mocked sadness. " I...I couldn't save them. I went to grab their orb but it turned completely black and something in there started to rip them apart and eat them. It was the hive, the Witch didn't remove the hive fully and she let Taka's body die completely. There was nothing I could do...I've failed you, Naruto. I know you can't ever forgive me for what I've done to our child but please find some way to be able to look upon me with those sweet blue eyes that I've fallen in love with."

Naruto's grip tightened as the flood of emotion gripped and shook him to his very core. His baby was dead. Itachi was dead. It was so terrible and so infuriating that he could just go into that room and rip every ounce of flesh from his bones and curse every strip so he would be banished to the very darkest pits of hell to fester and be tormented every second of his miserable eternity.

The blond sighed, the tears clouding his eyes and making Kabuto so aroused. Naruto, even though his eyes were red and his face blotchy, he had never been more beautiful than he was at that moment. He hugged the blond's tiny frame, cradling him so gently that it was almost like the small touch was going to still break him.

" Naruto..." The blond looked up, rubbing his eyes. " Naruto, come on, we should leave this place. Everyone is most likely worried about us. We need to reassure them that Kabuto didn't cause our demise nor will he ever again."  
-

**Limbo**

Sasuke woke up, his entire body throbbing with pain and a hundred other feelings at once. He moaned as he rolled over onto his side, wondering why he didn't feel a cold metal table underneath him. In fact it felt nothing like a table, it was soft grass. The smell of it and the dirt mixed in the calm air that whisked around his face, making him wonder what the hell had happened to him. All he could remember was Kabuto removing his soul and sealing it into an orb. After that, well, it was blank. He opened his eyes and for the moment the air was knocked right out of his lungs as he saw the most beautiful pair of blue eyes staring back into his own. The eyes that he couldn't resist from the first moment he looked into them.

" Hello, Sasuke." Her voice was still as sweet and tender as he recalled. Still chiming like soft bells on the horizon. No one sounded like that, no woman was as radiant as her. It was none other than his dear, sweet Arashi. She held out her hand to him, slightly tanned but glowing with the ethereal glow of the soul.

" I'm dead?" He questioned as soon as he got to his feet. Her eyes dulled as she nodded a little to him.

" Not really dead..." She said back. " More like...Stuck. In Limbo. When Kabuto destroyed the orb that held your soul, he didn't destroy your actual soul and since it had no where to go and your body is still alive but occupied, it got stuck between worlds. So for now, you're in Limbo until another body opens up or you petition your release with the Gods, but it takes at least a few years before they're willing to hear one case."

" But how? Kabuto didn't say anything about this!" Sasuke said cursing as he paced around. He bit his bottom lip and Arashi just watched him, sighing a little to herself. He was still the same.

" Yes, he didn't say anything about it because it was written in the contract you didn't read, remember?" Sasuke stopped then, looking absolutely devastated when those words finally seemed to register in his mind. But the contract also said something about..

" Naruto...What about Naruto? There's no telling what Kabuto's doing with him right now!" Sasuke yelled but Arashi put a soothing hand on her past lover's shoulder. She pulled him into her body, kissing his temple with those same gentle lips as when she was alive.

" Sasuke, there is only one way you can get back to Naruto and completely loosing your mind won't help you." She said with a small smile. He frowned at her and then nodded. " The way to get Naruto and your son and your brother back is actually very simple...In a way. You must show the selflessness of your soul to the Gate Keeper. Right now Taka and Itachi's souls are being tortured because of the curse placed on them on the other side of the gate, there." She said pointing to a strong, black ironed fence. Fire was pouring from the back of the gate onto the grass which would only grow back after burned. Sasuke knew that place to be Hell and cringed in pain from the thought of his brother and son being seal behind those gates. Arashi saw the look and decided to continue then. " If you can defeat the Gate Keeper with pure intentions, their souls will go free and you will be released from here to pursue your old body. If something is to corrupt your judgment at the last second, say a thought of revenge...The Gate Keeper will slay you and seal you in Hell for all eternity, no chance to save Taka, nor Naruto, nor Itachi. Understand?"

" Yes..." Sasuke muttered finally. He kissed Arashi's temple before running off to the gate. " I promise you that I won't fail again."  
-

**DUN DUN! See kids, this is why you don't trust Kabuto...He's a tricky one.**

**Sasuke: Really?  
Me: Yes.  
Naruto: REALLY?  
Rye: Yes! ...What is so hard to believe?  
Sasuke: How did we get tricked again?  
Me: I believe I addressed that earlier...Not only in the story but like a few seconds ago. KABUTO IS A TRICKY ONE!  
Rye: Exactly. You should have known not to trust him!  
Naruto: Yeah seriously Sasuke.  
Sasuke: Screw all three of you.  
Itachi: This was Hitoko-sama  
Taka: And this was your master.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Naruto felt Sasuke's fingers nudging at his hands, they were as soft and loving as they always were but just something seemed slightly off about them. They were just so cold. In all his time knowing Sasuke he had never felt this cold, it was weird. Naruto grabbed those hands though, they were all he had left of Taka now. His grip tightened as Sasuke's cold flesh, he was trying to warm it up and Sasuke looked at him with a slight smile.

" I know, they're freezing." He said matter-of-factly and that unsettled Naruto for some strange reason. He seemed so unfazed by everything that just happened, he didn't even cry. Naruto chalked it up to the sheer stress the moment caused and when it had finally had some time to settle in, Sasuke would be a mess. But there was a slight fear growing in Naruto's chest. What if Sasuke remained indefinitely cold to this whole situation? What would he do then if completely cut himself off emotionally? He didn't think Sasuke would just up and stop loving him but showing him a far colder side would do far more damage to his already scarred heart. " Naruto..."

The blond felt his heart start to race. There was so much longing, so much pain, so much emotion in that small little whisper of his voice that it gave Naruto hope that Sasuke would turn into an unfeeling monster. He glanced up at Sasuke who was frowning slightly at the blond. His eyes looked confused and sad, like he didn't know what to say in that moment.

" What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He was standing next to the raven, who had his other arm protectively wrapped around the blond's shoulder. He rested his head on the mop of blond hair, loving how Naruto smelled sweetly of sorrow. He smirked into Naruto's scalp, petting the beautiful locks of blond hair and kissing him as if Naruto would suddenly disappear.

Kabuto knew he had to act far more like Sasuke and he knew that in this situation said raven would comfort Naruto until the blond was so happy he forgot completely about Taka. And there was really only one way to do that. Have another baby. He smiled as he kissed Naruto's plump little cheeks.

" Listen, I know this may be a little soon but I'm just listing out our options right now..." He said holding the blond tightly in his arms. Naruto could help but feel that even now Sasuke's entire body felt cold. It was so strange that after this experience his body would become completely freezing to the touch. Though Naruto found it strange, he knew it would get used eventually. Just like he did everything else. " I think that we should try to have another child. I mean I know Taka's just died and it will take some getting use-"

" What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto yelled pushing Sasuke off of him. " Have you no feelings anymore? Just what happened to make you so cold? I mean you're talking as though Taka is replaceable, like he was just a pet that died. He was our son, the reincarnation of your brother! You shouldn't take his death so lightly."

Kabuto bit his lip. Maybe he didn't know Sasuke as well as he once assumed. Naruto had spent the most time with the Uchiha, he knew how he ticked, what he would say, and what he would do. He gulped a little and tried to grab Naruto around the waist but the blond pulled away from him.

" Naruto, I know that sounded insensitive but I'm not thinking straight. Forgive me. I'm sorry for not thinking before I spoke." Kabuto tried to cover up his blunder. Naruto did seem to be buying it and it was exactly what Kabuto had hoped for. " It's just that when I saw the life slip out of that orb, something inside me broke and now I'm not even acting like myself. Please, Naruto, forgive me. Please accept my scattered thoughts as a mistake. Please..." He grabbed Naruto's hand, rubbing his fingers over the soft, sweet skin. He brought it to his lips and kissed it so gently that Naruto actually started to blush. Kabuto smirked, this was all working so well.

" Sasuke...I understand completely. I'm sorry I snapped at you." Naruto muttered as Sasuke lifted up his face, looking deeply into his eyes. Something seemed strange about his eyes; as though it wasn't really Sasuke's eyes that he was glancing into. He shook his head, that shock must have been affecting him much more than he thought. He was trying to place suspicion on Sasuke for things that weren't even possible, and besides, he didn't even know what he could possibly accuse Sasuke of doing. And there's always the fact that Kabuto was dead so he couldn't have done something to Sasuke, right?

Kabuto leaned down, his heart thumping madly as he captured the blond's lips in his own. They were just as soft and plump as he had hoped. He pulled Naruto's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it softly as the blond whimpered. It was like the sweetest music he had ever heard and it sent shock waves of pleasure down his spine. Kabuto pulled Naruto in closer but the blond broke the kiss and wiggled out of his arms. Kabuto felt anger pulse through his existence and he, at that moment, wanted so much to snap the blond's neck. He would never pull away from Sasuke.

He took a deep breath then, he needed to get in control of his anger. It had always been a problem and if he couldn't control it now that he was with Naruto, the blond would catch wise to something. And then it would all be over and he would have to kill Naruto and once again have to wait for his reincarnation to surface. He sighed quietly.

" Sasuke..." Kabuto turned his head, still trying to get used to be called Sasuke. It was strange but he knew in time he would slowly start to become Sasuke. His old self would die off and Naruto would be in love with him. He smiled a little at the blond. " I've given it some thought...And maybe you're right, we should try to have another child. I mean, we've never really settled down to have another after Taka and it might help to have another child running around. It would heal us..."

" Yes." Kabuto's eyes were gleaming with happiness and also another emotion, deception. He wondered if this child would come looking like him or like Sasuke. He hoped it was the latter, he didn't need something like a child to blow his cover. But there was a sudden fear in Kabuto's chest, what if the child was the reincarnation of Sasuke? It would ruin everything. Well, it was never assured that Naruto could even have a second child but even with the possibility still open, Kabuto decided he would do as much as he could to make sure it didn't happen. He wished he had thought about the risks before even mentioning it. He petted the blond's head, waiting for Iruka to return with the rest of the gang. They were going to destroy the hideout and all of the incriminating evidence with it. He smirked a little, he would get away with this.

-Sasuke-

Sasuke ran across the river of Styx. He could believe how freezing cold it was. But he kept going, he would not let his son and brother die, not while he could still save them. Arashi stood on the other bank, her hands clasped in prayer as she and all the other reincarnations watched in fearful hope that Sasuke wouldn't be too late.

Sasuke finally got across the river, it was a lot bigger than it looked and the freezing temperatures were too much for one to bare. He climbed out, his once porcilean skin was now a sickly blue, nearly black as his lips were completely purple. One would think he used one of his demon forms if not for the fact he was shivering uncontrolably at the moment.

"I-I-ITACHI! T-T-TAKAHIRO!" He cried out and stumbled gracelessly towards them.

The closer he got, the more he was able to see the many demons and humans that their family, the Uchiha family, had slain when they were on their way to the top. These souls that had been damned were ripping into his brother and son and it was hurting them greatly.

He looked around and saw a figure in a plain gray robe and hood, the face was completely black, no details, just nothingness. In their hand was a simple Ahnk, no finery or amazingly beautiful craftsmanship. Just plain brass with no runes or spells. He wondered if this was an illusion or did the Gate Keeper look so plain?

He tore his thoughts from the Keeper to the souls and mustered up all his magic, hoping he still had it even though he was dead now. He opened his mouth, sparks of black flames shone in the back of his throat before he blew it at the souls.

Warped screams and silent echos of agony filled the barren field they stood on. He stopped his fire breath and rushed into the sea of flames and found Itachi protecting Taka from the fire.

"Itachi! Taka!"

"Ototo?"

"Daddy!" Taka hugged his father but then blinked. "Where's mommy? Didn't he come to save me too?"

"No... the bad man tricked mommy and has him still. We'll save mommy, but after we save you and Unkie Itachi. Ok?"

"Hai!"

Itachi gave his brother a look that said he knew what was really going on, but for the sake of Taka's still innocent mind, he wouldn't call Sasuke on his blatant lie. Sasuke picked up Taka and grabbed his brother's arm and slung it over his shoulder as he began trekking back to the river.

"The water's going to be freezing beyond all imagine. Believe me, the pain the water causes is far worse than any one could ever do or think of." Sasuke warned them. "Bare with it until we get to the other side, okay?"

Itachi nodded and Taka gave him a "Hn" in reply. Both Itachi and Sasuke felt their egos well with pride at the very Uchiha like answer.

As they got into the water, Itachi shrieked with pain, Sasuke holding him up so he wouldn't fall completely into the water and drown. Taka whimpered as they got deeper, the water was so cold his little body began to convulse, but he wouldn't cry and beg to get out. They needed to get across the river.

Sasuke grit his teeth against the biting cold once more, concentrating on getting to Arashi. He kept focus on her face as she waved and clapped her hands, happy that they were almost there. Suddenly her eyes grew big and she screamed at them, but it was silent. Muted by an overwhelming rush of biting temperatures and water. Sasuke opened his eyes and realized that they had been knocked under water.

Itachi pulled his arm free and swam to the surface as Sasuke followed still holding tightly to Takahiro. The smallest Uchiha was in a lot of pain and clinging to his father hoping the pain would stop soon. Both Uchihas were about to break the surface when they smashed right into a barrier and Itachi growled attempting to break through with a spell, but Sasuke stopped him, shaking his head at him as he pointed to the robed figure above them.

Itachi gasped and moved away from the barrier, his eyes wide with fear as the keeper looked down at them, the Ahnk still in hand.

"Souls that have crossed, shall not return..."

Sasuke growled, Itachi and Taka didn't 'cross' they were forced!

"You think I'm wrong?"

What?

"I can read your thoughts... You think I am wrong."

Of course! They were murdered right before my eyes! A foul snake tricked me into leaving my body to allow my son and brother to live, but instead he killed us! Now he's using my body and will do lord knows what with it!

"..."

Besides that I have a mate! And he's also in danger! Look there! You see that woman! She was to be my mate in her first life! She was murder as well as my family! Those children around her? They were all her reincarnations, they and hundreds of others were killed for something they did not do! Please, if you must punish the Uchihas for killing an angel, then punish me! Let them go!

The Keeper looked at Itachi and the boy clinging to Sasuke.

"And you believe I will not betray you?"

If you do I will fight every demon in hell to get them out of here! Taka won't last much longer! He las less than two days to return to his body or he's going to die!

The keeper said nothing once more, looking at them before faster than anything in the known universe, they struck, hand piercing the barrier and ripping Taka from Sasuke's hands. Sasuke screamed and charged the barrier hitting it as the keeper dangled Takahiro over a pit of what looked like Soul Eaters. Itachi joined him screaming at the Keeper to let the child live, that he was innocent of any crimes they had commited.

"A child of evil, no matter how innocent shall be judged and punished like those that had committed the crime... was that not the teachings of your forefathers when they began to rise in power?"

Itachi said nothing as Sasuke glared at him feeling his temper break, punching the barrier once more he screamed a few obscenities that would make the devil blush in shame as he glared at the keeper.

"A fight?" The keeper asked, sounding interested. "Hmm... Fine then. I shall fight you."

The keeper pulled both Uchiha's out and three all three onto land. Taka got up and glared at the mean man.

"Mommy's in trouble! We have to help him!"

"Your mother's fate is sealed." The Keeper snapped coldly.

Sasuke got up and pulled Taka behind him.

"Easy Taka... you can't be angry while fighting. It'll mess you up and let him win. And if we want to help mommy, we have to think."

Taka nodded as Itachi got up as well, the older Uchiha was not pleased and he would be damned again if this prick kept them there for something they had no control over.

"We will beat you and you will set us free."

"Fair." said the Keeper, pulling off his cloak to reveal.-

"YOU!"

**DUN BUN DUN! WHO COULD IT BE!**

**Rye: You don't even know who it is do you?  
Me: Why would you say that?  
Rye: The look on your face when you read it.  
Sasuke: You really don't know, do you?  
Me: Shut up Sasuke, you guys got a front row seat!  
Rye and Sasuke: Hn. Whatever.  
Me: Well you know what, I'ma go do grammar practice! Take that!  
Rye: No. That's boring and stupid, like you.  
Naruto: Finally! Someone calls you stupid instead of me.  
Me: Eh? You're treating this like its news, Rye says it to me all the time.  
Rye: Yep. This was your master.  
Me: And this was a unicorn named Steve.  
Everyone:...No. It wasn't. This was Hitoko-sama.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Sasuke and Itachi stared in wide horror of who hid under the robes of the Gate Keeper. But no matter how they looked at it, the person was still the same. Long wild blond hair fell in three ponytails tied at the nape of the neck as fierce cobalt blue eyes glared at them. The face was very familiar, too familiar.

"Yes... It is I... I'm sure you know my face seeing as it is the face you stare at every day, think about ever waking moment and wish so desperately to see... Heh. To think I was killed by mortals so foolish to fall in love with my descendant..."

"What is the meaning of this!" Itachi demanded.

"You think only of yourselves! You never care about others! Of what they want and what they think and feel! When your foolish family killed me, you left my wife pregnant and widowed, to raise a child that was half human and half angel! And then you have the gall to fall in love with my descendants!"

"Descendants?"

"Do not play dumb, boy! One stands there before you and the other is barely hanging on to life by a mere breath!" The Keeper bellowed pointing at Arashi across the river.

Sasuke looked at her and then the gears in his mind began to grind and spark as he thought of all that was said and all he could remember began clicking into place.

"Arashi and Sasori..."

"Ahh so you are smart... but are you smart enough to beat me!" With that the Keeper attacked, Sasuke jumped back holding tight to the blond's fists as Taka ran from behind his father to the far side of the area.

The smallest Uchiha watched his father fight the Keeper, The mean man looked so much like his mommy! He turned to Itachi and the older male bent down and picked him up, forming a shield out of his demonic power.

"Unkie... why does he look like mommy? What does he mean that our family killed him?" Taka asked.

"Takahiro... It's best if I do this. Forgive me..." Itachi said as he trapped his nephew in the Tsukiyomi to relive all that Itachi new and had lived, fusing his soul into Taka's so that it would be whole once more.

As he did this he began to fade away, becoming translucent as he walked to the river, walking into the beyond freezing waters once more. He gasped for air, his body feeling the painful coldness a thousand times worse, But still he pressed on, Arashi waded into the water, her body trembling at the iciness of the water around her, but held firm and took hold of Takahiro when Itachi passed him to her.

"Itachi... What are you doing?"

"G-Giving Takahiro... a-and Deidara... the life th-they deserve... I'll see- you..." With he last of his energy Itachi flashed a bright black light and vanished.

The light caught the Keeper's attention and he became furious seeing Taka on the other side of the river and Itachi was gone. Moving to finish of the child, he dropped a nearly dead Sasuke to the floor.

Sasuke groaned and saw the blond move toward his former mate and son. He gasped and flashbacks of watching her being raped as he was forced into his prison, hearing her die before being surrounded in darkness. The pain of letting her die and not being able to save her reared it's ugly head once more as he stood up and raced for the river.

The Keeper held up his Ankh and chanted a curse that would kill the child in the most painful manner possible, smirking when he saw a black thorned arrow appear and fly at the boy, but gasped in shock when it pierced Sasuke's heart, fierce red eyes glowing devilishly as he collapsed and sank into the deadly cold of the river Styx.

For a long time all that filled the air was silence. Arashi held Taka in her arms, staring at the water, hoping that Sasuke would surface, but she knew that hope was but a false one and turned, holding Taka close to her hear, sobbing...

**-Uchiha Household-**

Everyone had gotten word that Sasuke and Naruto were safe and that they were waiting for them to show up so they could be rid of Orochimaru and Kabuto once and for all. Tsunade told Shizune to stay with Deidara since the blond was still in critical condition. The brunette nodded her head as her lover and the others left. The kids had to be given a sleeping potion so they wouldn't have to witness anything else that night.

Shizune sighed as she checked Deidara's vitals, a section of the mansion had been turned into the family's personal clinic and hospital seeing as they were demons and not human. Tsunade had all the equipment they needed and much more to put the government to shame. Once done she walked out the room to check on the other kids before she came back to sit watch over Deidara once more...

As soon as she walked away a transparent bat flew down and into Deidara's heart where it took on the form of a man and the man looked all over the dream realm where Deidara had locked himself in.

"Sasori! Where are you!"  
-

**TO Naruto and "Sasuke"**

Naruto was being held fast by Sasuke's grip on his waist. It was really the only thing that was keeping him upright and walking. If Sasuke wasn't there he doubted Naruto knew what he could do but that still didn't mean having the Uchiha here with him didn't make him feel different. After all that happened, Sasuke seemed...Unlike himself. More careful with his words, like he didn't know what he would normally say or like he had forgotten every word he had ever learned. It was weird and made a lot of their interactions far more awkward than Naruto could explain.

He blamed it on the shock though. Naruto thought that, especially now, he shouldn't be judging Sasuke about how he was acting, or calling him out on it. Their son was dead and there was no getting him back.

When they had explained the news to Iruka, Sasuke didn't say a single word but kept his hand on the small of Naruto's back. Something Sasuke would have never done before. If there was something stressful happening, Sasuke would have taken over and just let Naruto cry or remain silent. The shock was impacting Sasuke greatly and Naruto could tell Iruka noticed it too. There was something lingering in Iruka's eye whenever he took in Sasuke's form, something Naruto could only call, suspicion.

Naruto could hear commotion at the bottom of the cliff and before he knew it, everyone was pouring in and surrounding them. They all had tear-filled eyes as they grabbed Naruto, holding him closely. Tsunade pushed through Sakura and Ino and smacked Naruto across the face before pulling him into her body, crying into his blond hair.

" You little shit! You made me worry so fucking much!" She said and Naruto couldn't help but cry too. Sasuke hadn't been trying to comfort him that much and this seemed to be his only outlet at the moment. Sasuke had turned into nothing more than a wall and though he craved to be comforted by his mate, he knew he wouldn't receive what he needed.

After a few moments Naruto and Tsunade were both able to pull themselves together and let go of each other. Naruto turned towards Sasuke and was about say something but the blond just passed out. Sasuke rushed over, grabbing Naruto around the waist and pulling him into his arms. He stared down at the blond's face, loving how peaceful it seemed.

Kabuto felt the desire growing in his gut and he inwardly smirked at the little blond in his arms. How Sasuke could keep himself from ravishing the blond at every moment, he would never know. Everyone was staring at them now and Kabuto made sure Naruto looked well situated in his arms before facing the whole gang.

" I should take him home, he's had a very rough day." Sasuke muttered, staring at Naruto's face with a worried expression. " Unfortunately this time I won't be able to share in the glory of destroying this base but all of you should know by now that Naruto is my number one priority. I'll watch him tonight, just to make sure he's safe. You should come too Iruka, you've had a long night as well."

All of them nodded and disappeared in their own separate clouds of smoke. Iruka stared at Sasuke before the three of them summoned up their magic and returned to the Uchiha manor. It was death silent and all the lights were out as Sasuke opened the door, letting Iruka inside.

" The guest rooms are upstairs." Sasuke said as he closed and locked the door. Iruka nodded but didn't move from the walkway in the living room. He stood, staring directly at Sasuke. There was something off about him and it was really making Iruka nervous, like something hadn't been completely resolved.

" Are you sure you're alright Sasuke?"

Kabuto hadn't been expecting that Iruka would be questioning him like this. He thought the man would be so tired that he wouldn't notice if he wasn't acting the part perfectly and he knew it would take a few years for them to get used to 'Sasuke' and his attitude change. He hoped they would all blame it on the stress.

The man turned, Naruto still in his arms and he shrugged. " I'm waiting for it all to hit me, you know? I mean I'm so devastated and I feel like I'm just walking around as though I'm not really alive. I think when I'm alone and just sitting it'll all come at one and I'll probably have some kind of meltdown, but until then, I want to be strong for Naruto. He needs a rock right now; we've both suffered a terrible loss at Kabuto's hands and this may or may not be something he will bounce back from. If I can be as supportive and strong as I can, I do believe he'll work through this, slowly but surely."

Iruka was shocked by that answer. It sounded so much like something Sasuke would say and do that there was no more suspicion left in his heart. He wasn't even sure why he could accuse Sasuke of something like that in the first place, he shook his head and smiled a little bit. " Naruto is lucky to have you, I've forgotten how kind and considerate you are Sasuke."

" It has been a very long time Iruka." Sasuke said with a small smile of his own. " And though I would love to get reacquainted with you, I have other business to attend. I'll see you in the morning Iruka."

The brunette smiled as Sasuke passed him and watched as he looked up the stairs to see the raven gently cradling him as though he were the most fragile piece of art in the entire world.

Kabuto opened Naruto's bedroom door, knowing it was his just from the smell. The sweet scent of Naruto mixed with Sasuke's powerful one and also a little bit of Takahiro's, something he didn't like at all but eventually the scent would fade and his would be overpowering all of it and no one would think anything of it. Especially if he kicked them out of the manor. They would all blame it on Takahiro's death, Sasuke would be so upset that he couldn't handle all the memories and banished all of his friends away so he could live with his mate, and maybe a new child, something him and Naruto created. But if something was fishy about that child, he would have to kill it and probably drive Naruto mad with the deaths of his children. Kabuto mentally shrugged at that, as long as he had Naruto and the blond would never leave him, he didn't care what happened.  
-

**TO DEIDARA'S MIND( Kind like a dream world but not really)**

Itachi walked down a path, all with smaller trails leading from the main one and the Uchiha knew that it was branches of memories. All things that this child either remembered or didn't; Itachi could access all of it but that wasn't what he was here for, he needed to find Sasori, or whatever he was calling himself these days. The Uchiha stopped in his tracks as he smell the air, turning his head toward a small cobblestone walkway, where lingering heat came from the stones.

He walked down, noting that he had been here before. The sky was starting to loose all of its red and purple hues as the night started to dance across the sky, the stars dotting the tops of the sky as though they were pushing back the darkness and trying to help the color win the battle, only to betray them at the last second. Itachi smirked a little as the path ended and he stepped onto cool, slightly damp grass.

The air was hanging heavily with the strong freshness of rain and grass pollen. It was calm and quiet except for the slight chirps of birds and crickets in the distance. He viewed himself sitting by an oak tree, the leaves turning from their stagnant green color to the crimson of his eyes. He looked up as one fell into his lap; he turned his head then and Sasori appeared from behind the tree, holding a note in his hand. He smirked down at Itachi as he flung himself into the demon's lap, his blond hair falling like a waterfall around his face.

" My dearest love, come to me and fill me with your glory. The time between our meetings, though short, is becoming like more than an eternity without the smiles that warms more than just my soul. Come to me my endless beauty for I seek an audience with you; come and fulfill our destiny; just us two." Sasori smiled and squeezed Itachi's cheeks a little before planting a kiss on his lips. " Your rhyme scheme was off..."

" I didn't want it to rhyme." Itachi replied as he ran a hand through Sasori's long blond hair, he leaned into the touch and laid his head on Itachi's strong shoulder. " I just thought it would be a little bit nicer with stronger prose."

" Well you were right...It made me miss you even more. I actually got butterflies when I read it; you have quite the way with words my dear."

" You should see what I can do with the thing that makes those words." Itachi muttered against Sasori's neck.

Itachi looked away from the memory then, it had been the day he was going to ask Sasori to forever be his, one of the best days of both of their lives. He looked over towards the long grasses at the edge of the field and spied a shock of blond hair; Itachi rolled his eyes and walked out into the field.

The blond was too preoccupied watching his past life to even notice Itachi walking up to him. " Well, you seem a bit too young for this part." The blond tensed and looked up, his lovely blue eyes sparkled with shock and happiness as he stood up and hugged the Uchiha.

" Itachi! Oh god, I've missed you so much!"

**ELSEWHERE**

Kyuubi stood in the ashes and debris of what was left of Kabuto's base. All the remaining henchmen had been killed and disposed of and everything seemed calm, too calm. It didn't sit well with the demon, it was like the calm before the storm and it was making him jumpy. He didn't like all of this sudden peace; there was something wrong and he didn't understand what...

" Kyuubi..." The demon turned when he heard the beautifully familiar voice of Arashi. She stood there in all of her former beauty, intangible but still as earthly as ever. He almost bowed to her; but chose not to because of her dire tone. The way she had said his name was almost a dead give away that something was going down. He swallowed a little bit. " There something we need to discuss Kyuubi..."  
-

**And that's where we're ending it!**

** Naruto: UH! That's like three different sections of cliffies!  
Me: Duh, it wouldn't be as exciting without them.  
Alrye: Besides how would people be excited for the next chapter without them?  
Naruto: Because they love you?  
Alrye and I: -stare at each other and burst out laughing-  
Alrye: Loyalty is something you earn or beat into people. You don't just receive it.  
Me: Duh! This was Hitoko-sama  
Alrye: And this was your master.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Naruto awoke to see Sasuke hovering above him, there was a cold look to his eye but the blond didn't say anything about it as he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck, pulling him down into his body. Sasuke's hands were upon him in a moment but there was something not quite right about his touches. They were gentle, not commanding at all in any sense. Usually Sasuke would be all over him with rough and naughty touches that would make any sane person blush and push the demon away.

But this was far different from what he had come to expect from Sasuke. The was no hint of real dominance in his touches at all and it was starting to piss Naruto off more and more as the moments continued to tick on and on. By now Sasuke would have had all of their clothes off and he would be trying to violate him with more than just his fingers. He was actually considered pushing the demon off of him and just say 'to Hell with it' and keeping it in his pants for another night.

Though, the last time he tried that with Sasuke, he got so mad that he practically sexed him up for three days straight, not caring at all that Kyuubi was left with Takahiro, who hadn't even been old enough to talk yet. The blond sunk a little, now was probably not the time to remember Taka, he would start balling again and Sasuke would have to put his arousal aside to comfort him the way normal people did, without their penis. Which would spell bad news later when all of his pent up frustrations came out as a sex marathon. Naruto decided that for now it was best to suck up his pain, he could always cry in the bathroom secretly when Sasuke was sleeping.

Naruto felt Sasuke's lips at his neck, kissing softly and barely brushing his skin, something he had never really liked. What was up with Sasuke today? It was almost like he was punishing Naruto or something and it was really starting to press all of Naruto's buttons, and not in the good way.

The blond could understand if Sasuke was upset and wasn't exactly into it, but from the hardness being pressed into his thigh, that wasn't the case. He shoved Sasuke onto his back and crawled on top of him, pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the side. Sasuke's hands started to trace up his body with touches so soft that it almost made the blond's skin crawl. Since when had Sasuke forgotten all the tricks to turn him on?

Naruto froze for a moment and then he looked into Sasuke's eyes. The uncommon coldness wasn't uncommon, Naruto's heart started to race a little as Sasuke's hands rest on the small of his back; his facial expression changed, an almost evil smirk coming to his features.

" What's wrong Naruto? You look as though you've seen a ghost…"  
-

" How did you find me?" Deidara asked as Itachi sat down next to him. The older Uchiha looked over at the little blond who was now climbing into his lap. He stroked the blond hair, his heart aching from the sheer amount that he had missed his mate, it was actually tearing him up on the inside. He held the boy close to him, his heart thundering in his chest from the longing he felt. He may have loved Takahiro dearly but being cramped up in that child and unable to hold his mate had been killing him.

" Silly child, you seem to still forget…I always know where you are. I am your mate, after all. We were destined to be together, were we not? And as such, I have an eternal bond to you because our souls are connected in one of the purest forms, love." Deidara's small body trembled as he clutched onto Itachi's shirt.

" You still have that way with words. And they still effect me like they used too, it's almost pathetic how much you can get me to swoon just because of a few good and beautiful lines of prose." Deidara muttered pursing his lips a little but Itachi just laughed, shaking his head a little as he set the child down on the ground next to him. " What's so amusing?" His cheeks gained a pink tint making him look so adorable that Itachi had to shake his head of all the thoughts running into and out of his mind.

" Though you are my mate, your new body belongs with mine. This is almost like cheating on me in a weird way." Itachi said and Deidara rolled his eyes at Itachi who was smirking down at him. It was almost hard to stay mad at the demon when he had such an alluring look on his face. " But as you can assume, I didn't come here for a lovely reunion. There's much I need to tell you and I'm also going to help you wake up from this place."

" But what if I don't want to leave? I'm happy here, surrounded by all my memories of you and all the love you gave me. Takahiro doesn't know who I am and it's killing me on the inside, I've never felt such pain in my entire life. And in here, I can be safe from that…"

" Dei, don't be like this. Taka needs you, and you're one of the only people who can help him. Kabuto has pulled a fast one on us, he's taken over Sasuke's body and practically cursed Taka and myself to wonder outside the gates Hell and Heaven for all eternity. And the Gate Keeper won't listen to Sasuke or myself so we need as much help as we can get…So for me Deidara, no…Sasori sounds more natural…Please wake up. Come and find me…"

Deidara felt like a light had been switched on as he opened his eyes, taking a sharp in take of breath. He looked around, feeling almost sick to his stomach at the suddenness at which he arrived back to reality. His entire body felt stiff and it hurt to even blink but he knew that he had a mission and now that he was awake he would help Itachi, he would save Taka, and he would return Sasuke to his body.

The only problem was, he couldn't stand up. There was also no one in the room with him, there was just the steady sounds of the heart monitor and the drip of the blood and IV in his arm. Not to mention there was no telling when someone would come in to check on him. He sighed loudly. He just had to think…What would Itachi do?  
-

Kyuubi stared at the apparition of Arashi, eyes wide before he shook his head and glared at her as he felt that things weren't pleasant. "We've been fooled again, haven't we?"

"I'm afraid so... Sasuke is here with me, but the Gate Keeper is going to kill him. Kabuto tricked him into switching bodies, but instead of switching Itachi and Takahiro's soul, he killed all three and took over Sasuke's body!"

"What! Then-" Kyuubi cursed and spun around, looking around the rubble, but nothing was left not even a body. "Shit! I need to find Konan! Arashi-"

"You need to save-Na-!" Arashi's ghost vanished.

Kyuubi growled, he needed to get back to the mansion!  
-

Naruto stared at Sasuke. No, not Sasuke. But before the blond could get away from him, Sasuke shot up and slammed Nauto down, forcing a kiss on the blond while Naruto whined and struggled. He screamed when he managed to shove Sasuke's face away.

"You are not my Sasuke! Who the hell are you!"

"I'm sorry? Not your Sasuke? Naruto... My love, how could you say that? Is Takahiro's dea-" He stopped talking when he was slapped.

"Takahiro! Takahiro! You are not my mate! Sasuke only ever called Taka by his name when he was in trouble or when we had a formal function! Who are you!"

"... So you figure it out? I guess... I'll just have to... force you to stay with me..." He snarled, eyes turning a sickly yellow as a snake like tongue slithered out. "Too bad I locked the door... no one can help you know..."

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed but Kabuto slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth, effectively cutting off any sounds that were trying to escape from those soft lips. Kabuto mentally cursed, apparently he hadn't known Sasuke as well as he prided himself to think. Naruto had been able to see through his rouse in less than a day.

" Sasuke can't help you now. His soul is trapped, I made sure of it." Kabuto snickered and the blond thrashed underneath the snake. There was no doubt in his mind anymore about the identity of the man on top of him, it was Kabuto. He didn't know how but all he knew was that he had managed to take over Sasuke's body. " But this is his body, everything about it is still his. But you just have a better person inside, don't you agree?"

Naruto bit Kabuto's hand, making the snake reel back in back, his hand coming off the blond's mouth completely. Naruto tried to kick him in the stomach but Kabuto glared down at him and Naruto felt a sudden sense of guilt. That face had once belong to the man Naruto fell in love with, it was still the same. And even those eyes, although they were far colder now, were Sasuke's eyes.

Kabuto managed to pin him down again, noting the tears springing up in the corners of Naruto's eyes. He had figured this day would come but he was surprised when he was met with tears instead of rage. The connection between Naruto and Sasuke was great, and something that could be exploited.

" Naruto, my love, don't cry. I still look like him don't I? I have his face and if you give me some time, I'll learn everything about Sasuke so you can be happy with him once more. Just allow me to have you and I will make everything as it was, you'll continue to be happy with this very gorgeous face of mine, won't you?"

" As it once was? Are you kidding me!" Naruto yelled, pushing Kabuto down on the bed. The anger and hurt had returned to Naruto and the snake wasn't happy about it. He thought he was going to make a breakthrough with that but it only seemed to aggravate the blond more. " Do you think me a fool, Kabuto? Just because you look like him doesn't mean you are him! You could never learn everything about Sasuke, not all of his gestures, nor the love he felt for anyone! You killed our child and then took his body to what? Supposedly make me happy? HOW CAN THAT MAKE ANYONE HAPPY? You're a disgusting impostor who has no regard for anyone but yourself and that Kabuto, is why you'll be all alone until the day you die."  
-

Kyuubi didn't know what to do. If he returned to the mansion to stop Kabuto then he may or may not have enough time to find Konan and tell her to fix everything. He gritted his teeth as he stopped in the forest. There was only one thing that could settle this matter.

He was going to need a little help.

The fox pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and bit his thumb. He smeared a messaged in his blood knowing that this was a small sacrifice for it to be delivered. Once he was finished writing he placed the paper in between his fingers, focusing his energy into it. The ends of it caught fire and he let it go into the wind.

Aki and Hitomi would receive the message to go and find Konan. But he wondered if he could get to Naruto in time. And if he didn't...Well...There was going to be snake on the barbeque, and he didn't care if it was Sasuke's body, he believed the Uchiha would do the same, given the circumstances.  
-

**Ugh and that's where it has ended.  
Naruto: What's wrong with Hitoko-sama? She seems kinda...Dead from the neck up.**  
**Sasuke: She's been kicking it into overdrive with all the work she's been doing.  
Rye: Pfft. She'll be fine. She's just a wussy. -watches me collapse- She really shouldn't have done that while I was around -evil smirk-  
Sasuke: What is that supposed to mean? -whispers to Naruto-  
Naruto: -whispers back- Do we want to know?  
Rye: This was your master...and Hitoko-sama...Who is mine.  
Naruto: I think I just learned something I didn't want to know...  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Aki and Hitomi where sitting in Konan's bar, about to drown themselves in good homemade Red Sake when suddenly a fire burst before them and a letter floating before them. The others in the bar freaked out and ran out as Aki calmly read the letter before screaming in rage and grabbing both Hitomi and Konan.

"That fucking snake took over Sasuke's body! Naruto's in danger and time's running out for Taka-chan!" She yelled shaking them both.

Hitomi pulled herself free of her sister's insanity and calmly pulled Konan free. Telling the blue haired witch to gather up her things, she turned to her sister and slapped her.

"Ow!"

"CALM DOWN! We can't do anything without Taka's soul! Now go ahead and tell Shizune and Tsunade!" Hitomi ordered.

Aki glared for a second before vanishing in a burst of flames as Hitomi sighed before grabbing abottle of Vodka and throwing it at the wall with a scream of rage of her own before she turned to Konan and grabbed her and Pein before vanishing as well...

–

Naruto growled when Kabuto lunged at him, rolling out of the bed, he grabbed the desk lamp and almost smashed it into his face, but then all he could see was Sasuke's face. His hesitation was all Kabuto needed to smack the lamp from his hands and to grab his hands, forcing them behind his back as he wrapped his free hand over Naruto's stomach and pulled him tight.

Naruto gasped and cried out in pain feeling the pressure on his stomach. He relaxed, hoping the bastard would ease up and he did. Kabuto didn't like how Naruto locked up in pain like that. He hadn't grabbed him all that hard. Being curious he pressed his hand on his stomach and growled as the natural demonic magic in Sasuke's body pulsed and hummed.

"Pregnant? How could you be pregnant after all this time!" Kabuto yelled, shoving the blond back to the bed and snapping his finger, the bedsheets becoming snakes and holding the blond tight, but off of his stomach where the baby was safely tucked away. "It's been five years! If you have not had baby before, why now?"

"Be- because Sasuke and I aren't as intimate as you thought! Ever since Taka was born, we've promised to keep out bed life down to a minimum because we did not want him feeling like we are abandoning him for the new baby!" Naruto shouted.

Kabuto growled, Sasuke's spawn was there, beneath his hand growing inside of that warm body that should be housing his children not that bastard's! He struck Naruto across the face and began tearing at his clothes to get to his stomach. He saw the seal on his stomach and went to touch it, but something sparked, a blue light, and it burned his hand.

"Impossible... That light shouldn't be possible!" He yelled, trying again, but hissed in pain as the light burned him again. He frowned before smirking. "Ohh, so that pesky little Sasori isn't dead yet? Well, I'll just have to correct that..."

Naruto gasped and struggled in the snakes hold as Kabuto got up and walked over to the door.

"No! Leave him- Mmph!" A snake jammed itself into his mouth making it impossible for him to scream or make a sound as he continued to fight his bounds.

"Now, now... No need to fret my love. As soon as I finish of your dear cousin, I'll come and cull that child you're bearing... You shall have no other child but mine." He hissed darkly as he slipped out of the room, sealing it off so no one could get in or out...

–

Deidara panted as he concentrated his magic to protect Naruto as best he could. At the same time, he had gotten himself up and managed to removed the IVs from his arms. He knew it was only a few minutes until Kabuto came for him. He was probably pissed to find out that he was still alive. He got out of bed, his body falling like a sake of potatoes not a second later. He growled and began to crawl across his floor. He needed to hurry, Taka and Itachi were depending on him.

"Sasori... you naughty little bitch..." He gasped and looked up at Sasuke's body, but he knew who it was.

"Fuck off, Kabuto!" Deidara's voice was much deeper than it had been, shocking the snake. "What? Did you honestly think I'd let you kill me again? I don't think so..."

Kabuto just laughed as he walked over to the crippled blond and picked him by his hair laughing as he watched his neck stretch as his arms weakly tried to pry his hand out of his hair.

"You are too weak, you can barely move a muscle- Ugh!"

"Let him go, asshole!" Shouted Shizune as she held up a second kunai, the first embedded in Sasuke's shoulder.

"Shi-zu-ne! He- Help Naruto!" Sasori called to her.

"Wh- what!" Shizune gasped looking at them.

"Help Naruto! He's in danger! Help him- Augh!"

Kabuto threw him into the wall and walked over to the frozen brunette. But before he coul do anything she slashed him across the face with the kunai before she threw powdered salt at the open wound, causing him to scream in pain as she ducked under him and grabbed Sasori before ducking back out again and heading down the hall to Naruto's room.

She tried the door only to be thrown back. Saosri landed onf the floor with a grunt as he looked at the door.

"Damn... I can't break it as weak as I am... where's Kyuubi?" Sasori growled.

Shizune got up and turned down the hall where Kabuto crashed into the wall still screaming in pain. The children came out of the room and looked at him, but Sizune called to them:

"That's not Sasuke! It's the man who hurt Taka! Take him down!" She ordered. The twins and Luna looked at her like she lost it, he looked just like their Uncle Sasuke, but when he glared at them with golden snake eyes, they knew he wasn't their uncle.

"Okay... time for payback!" They yelled diving on top of him, using their smaller frame to avoid being hit as they clawed scratched and bit the man.

Kabuto screamed in fury as he wrestled to get them off, but couldn't. He summoned more snakes and they grabbed the kids holding them tightly as he got up.

"You rotten little shits..." He growled, but then he blinked when thunder crashed inside the house before warmth spilled down his chest. Looking down he saw a bullet hole in his heart and collapse.

No one noticed the red light that pierced his body a moment later, no one but Sasori who smiled weakly and closed his own eyes. It was time to find Itachi and for them to leave...  
-

Konan, Aki, and Hitomi all arrived at the house within minutes of Kyuubi's message. It had been Konan who requested that they bring her here and they still didn't know why. The blue haired woman stepped inside the house and visibly tensed; Aki and Hitomi instantly picking up on what she was sensing. They walked into the house quietly, expecting something to jump out and attack them at any moment, but the house was dangerously still. They all went up the stairs to see Sasuke's body laying on the ground, unmoving and silent. Konan walked around it, picking it up and noticing the hints of a soul switch and sealing process. She looked over at the blond boy laying on the ground with his eyes shut.

" Is this the reincarnation of Itachi's mate?" She asked grabbing the child from Shizune's arms and cradling him in her own. The two demon foxes nodded, not really knowing what she was getting at but didn't question it. The witch seemed to have something cooking up in her head, even if she wasn't voicing it aloud. " I can use him to retrieve Takahiro's soul. Since Itachi and this boy were mates at one point, they have an inseparable bond and I can use this boy to call to Taka and bring his soul back from Limbo. We still have his body, correct?"

" Yes, it's downstairs in the basement. We were going to give him a proper burial by our own means." Shizune answered, getting to her feet. She was still a little bit weak from being thrown back by the seal on Naruto's door but she was feeling better now that Kabuto wasn't moving around anymore.

" Alright, we only have one shot at this since time is running short. Bring me to Taka's body and I'll prepare it for the operation." Shizune nodded and led Aki, Hitomi, and Konan down the stairs. When they arrived in the basement, Shizune pulled opened a cool drawer where Taka's body lay and Konan grabbed the small body and placed it on an operating table. She laid Deidara next to him, making the unconscious boy grab onto the hand of the dead one. She placed a finger on each one of their foreheads.

She was focusing her energy and magic into both the boys, trying her hardest to make a circuit between them. She knew if Deidara's soul was calling out to Takahiro's, the boy would try his damndest to return to his body because of the obligations that he felt. Her eyes turned glassy as she felt herself being lost in a torrent of magic and memories; she knew then that both of the bodies were completely connected now, even though Taka was dead.  
-

**IN LIMBO**

Deidara felt as though he had been hit in the head with a ton of bricks. He had felt a deeper presence take over his body when he was trying to get away from Kabuto but for some reason, he couldn't remember much after that. He looked around, pushing some of the stray blond hair from his face when he spied Itachi and his past life talking in the distance. He groaned a little, sitting up when he felt a gentle hand on his back. Deidara turned his head to see Takahiro, his eyes were slightly shinning with tears and he gripped the blond tightly.

" Deidara, you're okay. I'm so glad!" Taka said with a slight sniff, pulling away from the slightly shocked blond. He wiped his eyes and Deidara felt a strange pang in his chest. Kabuto must have killed him because there was no way Taka would be so lively and perfect. Deidara reached out and stroked the raven's cheek, only to receive another hug.

" It's good to see you're alive, Deidara. You're going to play a major role now." Itachi said as he approached the smaller boys. Sasori's fingers were interlocked with Itachi's and he was smiling contently, making the two boys look at each other with equally adorable blushes on their faces.

_" He's right, Deidara." _The four of them turned their views towards the sky and they saw a pair of eyes looking down at them. _" With your help, I can bring Taka's soul out from Limbo and place it back into his body. You two are completely connected by the bonds of mating and without you, Taka would be stuck here and his soul would dissolve into nothingness, breaking the reincarnation cycle." _

" What do I need to do?" Deidara asked, steadily getting to his feet. He recognized the voice to be Konan's the witch who had tried to save Taka the first time. He knew her to be a good person and that meant he could trust her. " I'll do anything to save Taka."

_" Good. Listen carefully to me. Neither of you is strong enough to bring the other back to the real world. You both need to merge with your past lives and let their strength feed yours. Unfortunately this means you will never be able to split apart again, you'll just be able to feel the others presence." _

Deidara froze a little at the thought of never being able to see his past life again, or Itachi for that matter. He looked at them and they were smiling sadly back at the two younger boys. Taka got to his feet and ran up to Itachi, hugging him around the waist and crying into his shirt. Itachi hushed the boy, petting his hair gently and kissing him as he got onto his knees. Deidara walked up to Sasori who patted him on the head with a smile.

" NO! I don't ever want to see you go Unkies. I love you!" Taka was sobbing and pouting adorably. Itachi just smirked a little, clearing the tears from Takahiro's eyes as he childishly crossed his arms over his chest. Itachi chuckled a little, hugging the boy again and letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

" Now, now, Taka. I know the thought of losing me right now is very painful but this is my gift to you. If we become one, you will be able to protect all of those you care about. I will bestow you with my powers and then you won't ever have to worry about things like this again. I promise you." Taka nodded his head, still sniffling. Itachi picked up the small boy, focusing all of his energy inside of him. "I'll always be with you Taka."

And just like that Itachi's body dispersed into a ball of light, filling up Taka's soul and making the boy gasp with the sudden increase of power that coursed through his veins. He fell to his knees and then felt a strange ease settle over him as he grabbed his heart. He could almost feel that Itachi's was beating along with his. But he also felt different, like everything was suddenly clearer to him. He could only assume that fusing with his uncle had made him more intellectually inclined as well as powerful. He took a deep breath and turned towards Deidara and Sasori.

They were holding each other's hands and staring into each other's eyes. Deidara looked hesitant but Sasori was still smiling like nothing important was happening. He kissed Deidara on the forehead before his body turned into a ball of yellow light and filled Deidara. The blond opened his eyes and gasped at the sudden feeling that was consuming him; he turned towards Takahiro and grasped his hand. Their fingers intertwined as Taka pulled Deidara forward into his arms and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Konan knew that now was the time and she reached in, grabbing both of their souls and pulling them up and out of Limbo. When her mind snapped back into her body she was holding two orbs of light, one of them was yellow and swirled with orange, a mix of Sasori and Deidara. The other was black and swirled with blue; Itachi and Takahiro. She placed the soul of Takahiro on his body, letting the colors diminish as she pushed it inside. A seal instantly sprung up on the region where Taka's heart should be, signaling that the soul had come back peacefully and was retuning with its body. She did the same to Deidara, but the blond instantly sat up when his soul was returned. It hadn't been gone as long as Taka's so it was to be expected.

He moaned, rolling over to the side as he looked at his mate, lying there, completely motionless. Deidara reached out, his fingers gently stroking his face and Taka's eye lids fluttered open. He started to cough up black liquid and Konan helped him sit up. When his fit of cough stopped, he looked completely healthy and renewed with life. Deidara couldn't help but smile. They had done it, they had pulled Taka out of Limbo.  
-

**And that's where we're ending it. **

**Me: Finally, it's starting to work itself out. Took long enough...  
Rye: Shut up, I was weaving complex magic...  
Me: And making me weave complex magic...  
Kabuto: And combined you made a complex story.  
Rye and I: -staring at Kabuto-  
Me: -whisper to Rye- I thought you took care of this problem.  
Rye: -sinister smirk- Don't worry my lovely, I'll end him in a matter of moments.  
Kabuto: ...Uh oh. -starts running-  
Rye:-chases after him-  
Me: My hero. This was Hitoko-sama!  
Rye: AND THIS WAS YOUR MASTER!  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Kabuto felt a burning sensation behind his eyes as he opened them and looked around. He had been so close to getting to Naruto, so close in killing Sasori, so close to everything, yet so far. Nothing had worked out as he planned, Naruto knew Sasuke far better than he had anticipated and it seemed his knowledge of the Uchiha allowed him that flop. He should have known. He got to his feet, noting instantly that he was no longer in the Uchiha manor. It was a major cause of alarm for him. He should be in the hallway where he was fighting with those bratty demon children but instead he was in a place that smelled briefly of sulfur and brimstone. He turned his head and glanced towards a rushing river of soul…The River Styx.

Kabuto gasped a little as he realized where he was. He been banished to purgatory but how was this possible? His soul had a body to inhabit…Oh no. He turned and sure enough, behind him stood a very angry demon, and that demon was none other than Sasuke. His eyes had narrowed with anger as he strode forward towards Kabuto. Every step he took dented the ground, displaying his massive amounts of power to him. Kabuto shook a little before nervously backing away from the angry demon.

"Ah! Well if it isn't Sasuke." He said tripping over himself a little. "Be reasonable! Can you really blame me for what I did? I know you would do the same, would you not?" Sasuke growled lowly as he extended the claws on his hands; they were shaking with the need to be covered in the blood of a lying snake. Kabuto gulped a little as he stared towards the river. If he was able to get Sasuke into it and hold him there, the souls would latch onto him and slowly dissolve away his strength and he could trap Sasuke here in purgatory for the rest of his days. He slowly turned towards the river, hoping with some quick footwork and well placed words Sasuke would lunge at him and straight into the river then he would just keep Sasuke down.

"Kabuto, don't you run from me." Sasuke said as he noticed the snake's change in direction. His fury was starting to cloud over his judgment but he was still clearer than he thought he was going to be. Given any other situation Sasuke would have already gone full demon and ripped Kabuto limb from limb and then drink his body hungrily. "Come on, fight me you pathetic excuse of a demon."

"Now, now Sasuke, there's no need for names." He said avoiding a quick swing from Sasuke's clawed hand. It was a close call, extremely close, his shirt had been sliced very briefly and if the demon had been any closer, it probably would have been a good enough hit to where his organs would be outside of his body. "Admittedly, I tricked you but just because a snake is smiling at you doesn't mean that he's not going to swallow you whole. Come on Sasuke you should have been expecting something like that from me. It is me, the protégée of Orochimaru."

Sasuke started laughing wickedly as he appeared next to the snake making him tense completely as the demon's hand landed on his shoulder, patting it as if Sasuke was regarding him warmly, but that touch had nothing but lies in it. Kabuto turned his head as Sasuke's razor sharp teeth extended showing a deadly white smile. Kabuto gulped a little before trying to step back, earning a very well deserved punch to the stomach making the snake gape with pain as he sailed through the air, skidding across the floor. He started to cough blood as Sasuke calmly walked over to him, snarling a little as he bent over to grab the snake. But Kabuto had quite a few tricks up his sleeve.

Snakes came shooting out from the darkness and wrapped completely around Sasuke's body immobilizing him as they hissed and constricted with much pleasure. "Two can play this game Sasuke, don't forget it." He said with a smirk. "I've beaten you once, I will do it a second time. But this time, I will make sure to do it right. I will not screw this up, not again. Naruto is far too precious and beautiful to let go to waste, especially on a disgusting demon like you!"

Sasuke laughed a little as the snakes started to coiled upwards, covering his face with their scaled, cool bodies. "Give up already, will you? Naruto doesn't love you, he loves me, which is why he was able to find you out so quickly. No matter how hard you try, no matter how much planning you put into your schemes, they'll never work. Naruto is not easily fooled and it is best if you remember that."

And with that the snakes covered Sasuke completely. Kabuto smirked, maybe he didn't need to use the river after all. Sasuke was no doubt feeling some kind of strain because of the surrounding area since he had been here longer, it was undoubtedly zapping his reserves of strength. Kabuto laughed a little when he heard the creaking and crunching of bones, knowing his snakes were only getting tighter and tighter around Sasuke's body. If he didn't die from lack of oxygen, he would die from massive organ failure and internal bleeding. Even if it was just his soul; killing someone's soul was killing their very essence, destroying whatever they were and will be. It would effectively erase Sasuke from the face of the planet forever.

"Goodbye Sasuke." Kabuto said with the most wicked shine in his eyes. "I would have said it was nice knowing you but it wasn't. Everyday you existed happily with Naruto I was loathing the life without my lovely ball of sunshine. But don't worry, from now on, I'll be taking spectacular care of him…And your new children."

"So Naruto is with child, eh?" Sasuke said from behind Kabuto. He was leaning against the snake making him look over his shoulder at the Uchiha's face. He looked back at the snakes that were still constricting something. Before he knew what to do the snakes exploded into tiny pieces and Gate Keeper stood wiping the chunks of snake flesh from his robes.

"Neat parlor trick, don't you think?" The Gate Keeper asked as he smiled wickedly at the snake but the smile disappeared quickly into a frown. "I believe it's time for you to pay what you owe. I believe your life will suffice for all your sins, don't you agree?"

Kabuto gulped as the hooded figure reached for his hood once more. Sasuke leaned on him as if they were old buddies as he purred contently.

"Poor, poor fool... thanks to you ruining my life not only once, but twice now, you also ruined Naruto's." He hissed. "My mate will be alone to raise our second child and he's still mourning Takahiro's death... But I'm sure Sasori and Itachi must've done something by now, ne?"

Kabuto growled as he glared at the smug Uchiha from the corner of his eye, but gasped when the Gate Keeper removed his hood. A face so frighteningly familiar to Naruto's stared back at him. The same blue eyes, though his glowed with ungodly power, the same blond hair and the same innocent face, but this man's was more mature and had the haunted look of one who has witnessed many deaths. The man smiled, twisting the innocent face into a cold unfeeling mask as he laughed lowly.

"I see all that is now, all that will happen and all that has happened." He said, sounding all most like the Fates. "I have seen many evils... The Uchihas damning themselves, but rising to power over an evil far greater... I've seen Orochimaru's cruelty the deaths of many innocent souls both reincarnations of Arashi and not... But never before have I seen someone like you... Yakushi Kabuto..."

Sasuke pulled back as the Gate Keeper appeared before him, smirking twistedly at the scared snake. Sasuke dropped to one knee in a formal bow before a king, keeping his head bowed as he began reciting a familiar curse. Kabuto gasped and tried to move away from the circle that he just now noticed was etched into the scorched earth, but the Keeper held him still.

"You slaughtered many suffering souls and took over their faces and names... Sai-kun was so broken that I had to leave him in the river of lost souls... look there..." Kabuto was forced to look at the river and there reaching out of the icy depths was Sai. His eyes looking crazed like the devils of hell as he smiled brokenly sobbing even as he laughed.

"Sasuke-"

"Merely made him incapable of harming anyone and himself... Left his mind scattered, not shattered and broken." He said calmly. "You even used miserable souls to do your bidding..."

Kabuto was forced to look at the dead forest where he noticed a demonized Idate clinging to a tree, chattering nonsense and speaking in hellish tongues, his glowing black eyes looked every inch as mad as the madness that consumed him after his death.

"He was a drunk-"

"But harmless... He never would have gotten the courage to harm Naruto nor Takahiro; not unless he wanted to face a very irate Tsunade, or much worse, Shizune."

Kabuto blinked, that mousy woman frightening? He almost laughed until Idate began shrieking and disappeared into the darkness chanting Shizune's maiden name in hellish glee.

"Do not mock those that you know nothing of..." The Keeper hissed before his dark smiles bleed into the sweet innocent ones Kabuto remembered seeing on Arashi's face when she had been a live and even on Naruto's face five years ago.

"My dear, look who's come to visit..." He called across the river. Kabuto looked and gasped. There stood Arashi and many others, the same blonde hair and blue eyes, the whisker like scars on their faces were looking at him. Every life from Arashi to the last one before Naruto. Young and old, man and woman.

"My love-"

"Love? You know nothing of love Yakushi-sensei!" She yelled angrily. "Love is not using and killing others! Or hurting and destroying the one you love! If you loved me, anyone of me! You would not have killed Taka-kun!"

"The bastard was not our child!"

"No, he was mine and he was Sasuke's... No, that's wrong... He was Naruto-kun's and Sasuke's son, their child made from their love!"

"Mine and Orochimaru's help! If not for the pill and injection, Takahiro would not even be alive nor the parasite growing inside of Naruto now!" Kabuto hissed.

Arashi shook her head, looking at Sasuke who was nearly complete with the sealing curse. She smiled sadly as he stood and stepped into the circle with Kabuto and the Keeper stepped back.

"Wh-what are you-"

"Now Kabuto... you will understand my pain... being locked away in darkness and in silence... but now we will have no one but ourselves... So get use to me. I tend... to become rather... needy." Sasuke laughed as he held tight to Kabuto, resting his chin on his shoulder, his red eyes glowing darkly as he began humming the lullaby from the music box, the haunting melody seeming frighteningly prefect as the Keeper began to seal them away. "Goodbye Arashi... If you talk to Naruto again... Tell him I love him and I'm sorry." Sasuke said, black tears falling from his eyes as he and Kabuto were engulf in black flames and pulled into a scroll as black as the devil's heart.

"I will..." She promised as the Gate Keeper sealed the scroll, but made no move to pick it up. He looked at the others as the gates of heaven opened up. Arashi ushered the others through, saddened tears in her eyes as she knows once she crosses over to her eternal rest she would never be able to talk to Naruto ever again. He stood there for along time as did she before she left, into the white doors leaving Edin empty once more as Margol was full of hellish laughter and songs.

Finally he grabbed the scroll. "I see now..." He said to no one in particular. "Kyuubi you foolish Devil."  
-

**And that's where we're ending it.**

**Sasuke: -falls to his knees- NOOOOOOOO! I'M STUCK WITH KABUTO  
Me: Rye, Sasuke's being dramatic.  
Rye: No! -shoves me out of the way- He's not being dramatic enough! When you're stuck with something you hate you must kill it with...THIS -grabs a machine gun and fires wildly into the air-  
Me and Sasuke: ...?  
Rye: MUHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT WEATHER!  
Me: Yeah, I'ma go sleep...This was Hitoko-sama.  
Rye: -cease fire- And this was your master...I'ma follow her. Sasuke, man the fort.  
Sasuke: Are we in the army now?  
Rye: Yep. Now if you want to be promoted to higher rank than private do as I say and man the fort.  
Sasuke: I'M MANNING THE FRICKEN FORT...Writers, I swear.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

For a very long time no one in the hall moved, still stunned that a gun had been fired and whatever demon that had possessed Sasuke, though it sounded kind of like an oxymoron, suddenly didn't come back out. Shizune stared at the corpse, tempted to kick it a few times to make sure that it was really dead and not faking, but at the same time didn't want to get close if he actually was. It was hard enough to even get him in this state, she didn't want to think about what it would be like to kill him if he wasn't already dead at this moment.

"Shizune..." She jumped looking at Kyuubi. The fox demon holding the gun still in his shaking fist, his breaking harsh as a slightly manic smile curled his lips. He walked up to the body, aiming down at Sasuke's head, ready to unload more bullets into his head, just in case Kabuto was toying with them again. "Where's Taka and Deidara?"

"Konan and Pein are with them and so are the girls..."He nodded. He looked at Kira, Sonji and Luna, the three were tired, but still wary of the man pretending to be their uncle.

"Where's Naruto?" That made Shizune snap out of her daze and turn back to the door she had been trying to get into but was repelled when Kabuto showed up again. She tried to touch it only to be thrown back again. She grunted in pain as she slowly stood up.

"He's trapped inside-" she started but blinked when the gun was shoved into her hands and Kyuubi stood before the door, his hair standing on end as he got closer to it.

"If he so much as twitches, put five bullets in his fucking brain." Kyuubi growled as he let all his demonic aura bleed out of his body in slow waves at first watching the door crackle before he poured more out.

The door crackled and began to splinter, some areas were rotting away as Kyuubi's aura ate away at the seal on the door and the room. Suddenly the seal flickered and shattered under the assault and Kyuubi rushed into the room.

Naruto was struggling weakly against the snakes, one keeping him from screaming as the others held him tightly, molesting him while their master was absent. One snake was down near the man's ass, trying to penetrate, but Kyuubi quickly grabbed it and crushed its head before doing the same to the others, the one in Naruto's mouth tightened its body over his neck cutting off all his air as he tried to claw at it, eyes wide with panic.

Kyuubi growled and grabbed it, injecting liquid fire into the fat snake as it released the blonde and came loose with a wet pop before it swelled from the injection and splattered all over the walls. Naruto rolled over and began to vomit, choking sobs racked his small frame as his arms curled over his stomach, trying to protect his unborn child as he sobbed miserably. He lost his first child and now his husband, he was all alone minus the small life growing inside of him.

Kyuubi saw this and felt terrible for his Kit, he carefully picked him up, maybe they should move away from this house, too many bad memories and the constant reminders would tear Naruto apart. The small empath too sensitive to the house and its memories as well as his own.

"We'll leave Kit... go somewhere far from here..." He murmured, but Naruto shook his head, he didn't want to leave here, sure it was painful sometimes but then how would he tell his second child about their big brother and their father?

Kyuubi sighed, Naruto was so stubborn sometimes, but that was why he was his Kit. He looked to Shizune as she stood in the door frame, eyes wide as she pointed at the body on the floor.

"Come look! Something's happening!" She cried out as he got up, still holding Naruto in his arms, his tails appearing as they blocked the blonde and Shizune from sight, the kids ran to their parents who had just joined them with Iruka and Kakashi.

Sasuke's body was floating in the air, his hair was slowly growing longer as his wings sprouted from his body, but the thing was one was pure white the other was a blood red so deep it was nearly black. They didn't know what to do, Kyuubi growling as he smelt death near and called out.

"What are you doing here, Minato?" A man appeared in grey robes, hood over his head, but they could see the smile similar to that of Naruto's on the man's mouth. He walked up to Kyuubi, moving his tails to look at Naruto. Kyuubi mistaking this growled, baring his fangs as his daughters appeared, both snarling wildly as they caged the man in.

"It's not his time!"

"Relax old friend... I am not here for him, nor the child in his body. I am here to see something." he said, his voice a deeper more masculine version of Naruto's as he leaned down to Naruto's face, their foreheads touching as he peered into his memories.

It was tense for a moment before Minato stood up again. He looked at Sasuke's body before he pulled out the scroll from his sleeve. Kyuubi stared at it confused as Minato smiled and turned to Konan and handed it to her.

"Witch, there are two souls in that scroll. Kabuto's and Sasuke's." Minato said.

Everyone gasped in shock, Kyuubi handing Naruto to Tsunade, who dashed passed the man in grey to hold her nephew, and grabbed the man they called Death by the robes and shook him, knocking the hood from his head, revealing the shocking blonde hair that Naruto possessed as well as the same blue eyes that smiled in twisted amusement as Kyuubi shook him hard.

"What is the meaning of this! I know you never forgave the Uchihas for killing you, but to punish your descendant just to wipe out all of them is not an answer, Minato!"

"Do I look so stupid to torture him after he's suffered far more than I had? Sasuke and Itachi escaped with the boy's soul then Itachi and Sasori have passed through the gates and onto heaven as well as Arashi and the others. Everyone who had suffered and died at Orochimaru's and Kabuto's hands have moved onto heaven. Everyone but Sasuke and Takahiro. The witch saved the boy's life. You should be thanking her." He said coolly.

Kyuubi glanced at the blue haired witch and she nodded, a small smile on her face. That's when he noted that Pein, Konan's shadow, was not at her side and that he must be sitting with Taka and Dei. Glancing back at Minato he didn't remove his hold on him, but glared harder.

"I know your tricks, blondie. what are you up to?"

"Sasuke escaped me, not for his own selfish reasons like so many others. No, he escaped because his mate and his family needed him and when you shot Kabuto, he entered his body once more and from there dragged both himself and Kabuto back to the River."

Kyuubi blinked, Sasuke willingly went back to die; to save them? It wasn't shocking really, but still he knew the man loved Naruto too much to leave him alone.

"Kabuto attempted to trick Sasuke into the River when he's been in the river before and crossed it."

"But no one's ever crossed Styx! The souls who will not rest would have pulled them below the surface and they be trapped for ever, never truly dead and never truly at rest." Kyuubi breathed.

"Sasuke persuaded me to help him. Two souls for the soul of the child that had escaped... I admit I was curious and agreed. Needless to say Kabuto's underhanded tricks nearly killed Sasuke had I not stepped in and while Kabuto was frozen, Sasuke did to him what he and Orochimaru did to Sasuke. He sealed his soul into a scroll. But instead of stepping out when he had the chance, he joined him. He'd rather spend eternity trapped with his enemy, knowing his family was safe rather than risk him escaping and hurting Naruto any further." Minato summed up as he calmly pulled free of Kyuubi's lax grip, smiling wickedly. "And besides not all Angels are as pristine as the humans make us to be... after all I had a lot of fun during the Dark Ages..."

Minato cackled as Kyuubi cracked a smirk and shook his head at the blond man. Before he frowned and asked, "Then why are you here?"

"I didn't think the Uchihas would change. They had been such greedy power-hungry thieves, killing an angel and damning themselves just to maintain their power and youth. But Itachi and Sasuke proved me wrong. To die for those they love, willing to suffer the fires of hell with the knowledge that the child and Naruto would be safe, that you all would be happy and care for their family while they suffered to the ends of time... I simply couldn't just take his life and leave it at that." Minato said.

"Are you-"

"Witch, release the souls, but be quick to catch Kabuto's soul even if you need to use a parasite to do so." Minato said, smiling wickedly as he cackled insanely, disappearing as quickly as he had appeared, leaving Konan to pulse over his words before she looked at the scroll and then recalled how Kabuto had stolen Takahiro's soul.

"Clear everyone from the hall... No one, not even Pein can be here..." She said, looking pale and almost sickly with her growing nerves. She's never used a soul eater in a surgery before since before this moment she would always have to remove them. She hoped that the queen that had built her hive within her body would not eat both souls.

Everyone looked at each other before slowly backing out of the hallway in the rooms adjacent to it. Kyuubi stayed back for a moment as he looked at the witch staring at the body and scroll, there was a pensive stare beneath her brow as she started to plan out what to do. Kyuubi retreated with the others and closed the door behind him. He could feel the pulse of magic in the air Konan started to begin. He hoped that nothing would go wrong with this procedure. He didn't know how well Naruto would take losing Sasuke, especially now, after all they'd been through together.

Konan took a deep breath through her mouth as she looked down at Sasuke's body. It was still warm, he had just died so it was the perfect time to reattach the soul. She put the scroll on the ground and kneeled next to it. She needed to be ready, ready for Kabuto's soul. She wasn't too sure as to what would happen when she would finally release them. If the queen inside her ate both the souls or accidentally ate just Sasuke's it would be all over.

She closed her eyes and started to forcing her gag reflex, dry heaving as to wake the queen within her own body. She could feel the power of the bug rousing inside of her; she could feel her hunger, her desire for the taste of souls. They sustained her, fueled her, gave her immense power on Konan could contain within her body. She pulled up her shirt and sighed a little; there was a seal on her stomach keeping the queen inside. It was time to stop sitting around and finally do something so she mustered up all of her strength and placed her hand on the seal. She could feel the queen detaching from her inner cavity and crawling down through the seal into her hand.

It let out a horrid screech for she hungered and found no food in Sasuke's body which lay only feet away from her. She wailed at Konan who was trying her best to keep control over her while she was outside her body. After she got Sasuke back into his body she would have to perform surgery on herself to get the queen back inside her before the hive started to wreck havoc on her body. She gulped a little as she opened up the scroll.

The seal on the scroll was simple enough and didn't seem like it needed a genius to open it. Konan placed her hand on it and forced as much power as it needed to break the seal. It broke like glass and the wind around her started to whip about as Sasuke's and Kabuto's souls were forced out in a spiraling gust. Konan shielded her face for a moment but then realized she shouldn't have since her the queen was already hunting her prey, which was getting closer to Sasuke's body.

The red orb, which she could tell was Sasuke, was forcing Kabuto's green, poisonous looking soul out of the way. They were fighting for owning rights of Sasuke's body and as far as Konan saw it, if she kept the queen out of check neither of them would win.

The queen squealed with delight as tentacle looking globs came shooting out from her body, wrapping around both of the souls, making them immobile. She had minutes before the queen would be finished sucking out the energy of the soul making them impossible to recover. When a queen ate a soul it would be instantly banished to hell because it would be so tainted by the queen's hunger, that gluttony would stain the very fabric of their soul no matter the pureness of the person's soul before hand. And once in Hell, it was impossible to get it back. Lucifer made damn sure to keep whatever being there so they could suffer to the fullest point.

She grabbed the tentacle holding Sasuke and pulled it towards her body, trying to pull it from the grip of the queen. The creature let out a blood curdling scream as she whipped the side of Konan's face for interrupting her. She filled her hands with magical fire and gripped the queen tentacle, causing her to instantly release Sasuke's soul, which Konan grabbed and directed towards his body.

What she hadn't seen was that her queen had also released Kabuto's soul because of the pain she was feeling. The soul had turned a darker color because of the anger it felt and charged Konan, actually managing to knock her away from Sasuke's body. He started to sink down so he could enter but Sasuke's soul crashed into him. Sparks actually flew into the air from the collision and the power both of them had.

The queen had recovered and threw her tentacles out. Both souls moved out of the way and focused their attention on the bug screeching with anger. They knew that thing was now their largest obstacle since it could kill them and prevent either of them from accomplishing their goal. Kabuto's soul was the first to move towards the creature, which Sasuke thought was stupid until he felt a tentacle coming up behind him. He avoided it and stayed still in the air as the beast's mouth ripped open showing row after row of glass-like teeth. He had felt it stealing his energy when he was wrapped up but now it was serious and was planning to completely eat them.

Konan cursed as she bit her thumb and drew a symbol on her palm. It was a method of keeping the queen under control and sure enough she started to screech and cry out when the symbol had magic pulse through it. She whipped her horrible goop tentacles in the air as she tried to resist the magic.

Sasuke knew this was his chance. Kabuto was farther away from his body so he had a perfect chance to sink inside. He quickly darted downwards but a tentacle lashed out and wrapped around him. It pulled him so quickly that Konan didn't even have time to reuse the symbol. The scream of horror died in her throat as the queen shut her large jaws. Kabuto's soul turned into a more calmed green color, now there was nothing in his way. He would kill the witch and her soul eating queen and then everyone else. This time he would not fail; he would rip Sasuke's children from Naruto and impregnate the blond himself. It was going to perfect. The fantasy of a madman brought to light.

The queen's entire body quivered and that brought Konan's and Kabuto's attention towards her. She started to squeal and thrash about as her jaws opened up. Sasuke's red soul was prying the bug open so he could escape. She used her tentacles to try and push Sasuke back down but he was too quick and managed to leave the queen making her shove her own tentacles through her body. She cried out in a strange kind of wailing screech as she viciously tried to remove the tentacles from the body. Sasuke rushed into his body and it started to twitch violently.

Konan feared something like this might happen; the body was rejecting Sasuke's soul because it had forgotten what it's real owner felt like. She placed her hands on Sasuke's chest and started to pump a calming magic through him so his body would relax and reestablish the bonds. Eventually Sasuke's entire body just stopped; he wasn't moving, wasn't breathing, he was just lying there on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

She had failed. Sasuke's body wasn't going to accept the soul because it he had been dead for too long; she almost cried. She had managed to save Takahiro and she had just tried so hard to save Sasuke too. But it was sad that for someone to live, another had to die. She was just hoping it wouldn't have been Sasuke, he had so much to live for. Her body was shaking as she reached out snatching Kabuto from midair and holding him in a magical seal so he couldn't get away. She held him over the queen; it was jumping up and down, begging like Kabuto's soul was nothing more than a treat to her.

Konan smirked a little. "I hope you enjoy your stay in Hell Kabuto, because once you're there, you never come back. You're lucky too, the flames of eternal damnation run much hotter this time of year, you'll be so warm, your soul will blister and burst from the heat. And you'll only be healed so you may feel even more pain; send me a postcard when you finally reach the seventh circle. It's my favorite." She dropped Kabuto's soul in while it was still paralyzed and the queen ate it up in second.

Kabuto was surrounded by the darkness was sucked into the bug's stomach; his soul's body was starting to fall apart as the energy that had been holding it together was being sucked away leaving nothing but the rotten core. He felt as though he was on fire as the acids and other liquids inside the bug dissolved away the energies and magic his soul contained. But he couldn't move, couldn't get away. He could feel something coming towards him, a pair of piercing black eyes. The teeth were covered in meat and innards, dripping red with blood as the hell demon came forward. Kabuto let out a scream when the beast was upon him.

Konan felt solace in that scream. She could hear the torment in it and she knew Sasuke would have been more than happy to hear such a chilling noise. She looked over at the body and caught something out of the corner of her eye. His hand…It was twitching. Eventually it moved completely; his arm moved from the floor to touch his face. His eyes shot open and he sat up, breathing heavily. He coughed fiercely as air made it's way into his slightly decayed lungs; his body was starting itself back up and Sasuke's was gaining control again.

Konan sighed with relief as she reached out for the queen, which had been sated. She cut open her stomach, allowing the queen to retreat inside of her. It closed as soon as the bug repositioned itself, reforming the seal. She laid back against the wall as Sasuke looked over at her.

"It's finally over, isn't it?" She nodded to him and he started laughing. All the doors in the hall started to open and before anyone stepped out, Naruto pushed Kyuubi out of the way and tackled Sasuke to the ground. He sobbed into the Uchiha's chest and held him as tightly as he could. Sasuke's wrapped his arms around the blond.

"DADDY!" Takahiro ran out from behind Kyuubi and nearly pushed Naruto out of the way so he could get to Sasuke. The boy cried as he hugged Sasuke's tightly. The demon let out a sigh of relief as he finally felt his baby boy in his arms; it was a relief to him to be able to hold both his mate and son. He had actually thought he would never see them again or that Kabuto would erase their happy lives all together.

"Sasuke…" The demon looked over at his mate who was touching his stomach so very gently and Sasuke blinked with surprise as he placed his own hand on it, rubbing it. He could feel the life growing inside of Naruto. His mate, after all that he had been through, was going to be giving him an ultimate gift, yet again. He smiled and brought Naruto down so they could share the most tender and caring kiss.

Kyuubi was standing over in the corner sniffling a little. "I'm going to be a grandfather…"

Aki and Hitomi both looked at each other before turning back to their father. "You're already a grandfather."

"Don't ruin my moment."

**A year later….**

Sasuke was grumbling to himself as he laid on the bed. It had been the first time in months he was actually allowed in the room since, as with his first pregnancy, Naruto had mood swings out the yin yang. And of course, being Naruto's mate, made him suffer the vast majority of it. He had snapped at Kyuubi a few times, ripping him apart with his words, but it was mostly Sasuke who got chewed out. He tried to spend as much time with his movie crew as possible but eventually there was nothing more he could do, it had to be edited some time.

Naruto came up behind the brooding demon and Takahiro ran besides his mommy and jumped on Sasuke, making his father crack a smile. One of the only things that had keep him sane was his beautiful little boy. He pinned the boy to the bed and covered his face with kisses as Naruto sat down on the edge with one of their new child in his arms. The other one was in his crib, sleeping like an angel. But in actuality they were nothing of the sort, both of them had started to develop powers early and had singed off Kyuubi's eyebrows more than once.

Naruto handed Sasuke their baby girl, Reina. She was starting to sprout blond fuzz all around her face, and looked very much like Naruto, except for her eyes. They had Sasuke written all over them. She was laughing as she was placed into her father's arms and he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. The other, Ren, had the classic Uchiha look with more of Naruto's facial features. He also had the lightest blue eyes they had ever seen. He waved his arms happily in the air when Naruto leaned over to snatch him up.

Sasuke was more than happy. He had three wonderful children, a beautiful mate who was moody at times, and one of the best movie careers in history. He couldn't ask for more. He really couldn't. Naruto sat back down on the bed and Takahiro was staring at his little brother.

"Mommy, you should have another baby so I can hold one!" Sasuke looked over at Naruto, wiggling his eyebrow provocatively. He had just given birth only a few months ago. His body was still recovering and having yet another child would mean much less time with Sasuke.

"We'll talk about it, okay? Mommy still has to recover." Sasuke said as he ruffled his son's hair. The boy turned around and started to pout. The demon smirked a little at his mate and the blond was trying his best not to smile at the adorably childish notions of his son. Taka was quite the piece of work.

Sasuke cooed to the girl in his arms and she giggled back at him but then started to get fussy when she saw Takahiro sitting next to her. She reached out for him and Sasuke set the baby in his son's arms, making sure that Taka held her head and was gentle with her.

"She makes a lot of noise…Was I this annoying?" Both Sasuke and Naruto turned to each other and started laughing, confusing Takahiro greatly. He didn't know what was so funny, he was being serious. "Answer my question!" Taka started to pout again and Sasuke couldn't resist grabbing the tiny boy and setting him in his lap.

"When you love something as much as your mommy and I love you guys, then we don't think you're annoying."

"Then why do you keep yelling at me when I come to play horsy with you guys? You only yell when Unkies is being annoying! So I figured it's like the same thing." Sasuke looked at Naruto for help but the blond was blushing like a tomato.

"Uh, well we yell then because you're interrupting special mommy and daddy time. We don't get much time between you, Ren and Reina, and the entire house. We just need some time alone." Sasuke attempted to explain and Takahiro nodded.

"Oh, so you're having sex." If Naruto had been drinking something he would have spit it out all over the place.

"Takahiro! Where did you learn a word like that!" The blond screeched, a very red blush gracing his face.

"From Unkie Kyuu, he told me all about it because I asked him how you got pregnant." Naruto gave Sasuke a look that spelled out 'kill' and the demon moved his son out of his lap and set him on the bed next to his mate. Sasuke walked out the door and closed it. "Am I in trouble?"

"No Taka. You're not in trouble. Kyuubi is in trouble." Naruto said as he petted his son's head.

"Ohhhh! So is daddy gunna kick his ass?" The blond handed the boy his little brother and walked out of the room himself. All Takahiro could hear was screaming, mostly Kyuubi's, the crashing and breaking off glass, and the blast of fireballs from his daddy. The boy chuckled to himself. He had told a little white lie because Kyuubi refused to let him have a cookie a couple hours ago. Deidara had actually taught him about sex and most of the bad words he knew. Kyuubi would now know not to mess with Taka and his cookies.  
-

**Ah small children, their very crafty sometimes. But this is the last you'll read of Taka and his exploits because...This fic is finally over. Yes, yes cry now.**

**Me: And another one bites the dust.  
Rye: It's finally over...  
Me: I know. And are two of my other fics...We need to do something else.  
Rye: We already have something to do, you moron.  
Me: Oh yeah...We should get started on it...But until that fic is up, this was Hitoko-sama signing off!  
Rye: And this was your master...Also signing off, I guess**


End file.
